McKinley
by smd1130
Summary: Two years after the McKinley High kids moved on, Will Scheuster begins his new reign of principal of McKinley School of the Performing Arts. As the students of New Directions grow, so does Will and his love for the Glee Club. *I do not own the rights to the music added to the episodes. All music belongs to the artists themselves*
1. Episode 1: Welcome to McKinley

[The year is 2017. William McKinley High School is beginning their first year as a performing arts school. As the camera pans down the red and beige halls, the sound of tubas and trumpets fill the air. The step team is practicing their routine in the hallway. Students are carrying their books to class. The September sun is brightly shining through the window. The loudspeaker crackles on loudly.]

 **Will Schuester:** [over the loud speaker] Good morning students of McKinley School of the Performing Arts! This is Principal Schuester welcoming you to your first day of school. If anyone has not auditioned yet for their placement, please speak with my secretary, Miss Becky Jackson, and she can schedule your audition. As a wise man once said, "Don't Dream It, Be It". Enjoy your first day of class!

[The camera pans into the choir room, where Sam Evans is highlighting sheet music while leaning on the black piano. Sam drinks his cup of coffee nervously while preparing his first class. His light blue polo is tucked into his tight navy jeans. There was a knock at the door. When Sam looked up, he smiled widely seeing Will happily walk into the choir room.]

 **Will:** [joyfully] You ready to teach your first day of class, Mister Evans?

[They hugged]

 **Sam:** [nervously] I don't know Mister Shue. I've been up all night thinking about everything that can go wrong. Hell, I even tried that whole technique of thinking of me in my underwear, but that only made things worse.

 **Will:** [laughing and placing his hand on Sam's shoulder] I don't think that's how it exactly works, Sam. Look, I was nervous when I first started Glee Club, but look at how you turned out. Look at how all of you turned out. You all became legends in your own way. I couldn't have been prouder of how your lives turned out. Now, you get to change someone's life the way you changed mine.

 **Sam:** [calmly] Thanks, Mister Schue. I needed to hear that.

[Students started walking into the choir room. We see familiar faces, Jake Puckerman, Sugar Mata, Unique Adams, Joe Hart, Ryder Lynn, Kitty Wilde, Madison McCarthy, Mason McCarthy, Roderick Meeks, Jane Hayward, Spencer Porter, Alistair, Marley Rose, and Myron Muskovitz take their seats in the choir room. Sam takes a deep breath in, looking to Will for support.]

 **Will:** [walking out the door] Before I forget, you have an audition in an hour. Her name is Annie. Said she wanted to audition for the New Directions specifically. I'll meet you guys at the auditorium so we can deliberate together.

[Will shuts the door behind him.]

 **Sam:** [clasping his hands together] Welcome back, guys! How was everyone's summer?

 **Unique:** [filing their nails] Fabulously like me!

 **Marley:** [angrily] Got dumped by my boyfriend only minutes after his brother's funeral.

 **Jake:** I just need space, Marley. I would have thought you would understand more than anyone.

 **Madison and Mason:** Greece.

 **Sam:** Well, I'm happy everyone's summer was, um, eventful, so to speak. But now, we have to prepare for Sectionals. You guys did incredibly last year, but if we're gonna beat the competition, we have to up our game. We need to annihilate the competition. You guys can kick some ass as individuals, but we need to group together and bring down the house a bit. So today's lesson is going to be about you guys. We need to reinvent who New Directions is.

 **Kitty:** I'm sorry, Sam, but I'm getting distracted by the mere idea of how many tennis balls can fit into that trouty mouth.

 **Myron:** Mister Evans, I think what we need to do is allow us, who are quite use to being in the shadows, to be center stage for a change.

Sam: [grabs the sheet music from the piano] Everyone's gonna get their chance to be in the spotlight, guys. That's why today, I think it's important that we let the world see what we can do. [hands out sheet music to the students] That's why I think this song will be good to kick start our year in Glee Club. [points to the band] Hit it!

[The students sing the background of _Hooked on a Feeling_ by Blue Suede]

 **Students:** Ooga chaka ooga ooga ooga chaka ooga chaka

 **Sam:** [dancing] I can't stop this feeling.  
Deep inside of me.  
Girl you just don't realize  
Whatcha do to me.  
When you hold me  
In your arms so tight, you let me know  
Everything's alright.

 **All:** I'm  
Hooked on a feeling!

[The band starts playing. The students jump from their seats and start dancing]

 **Sam:** I'm high on believin'  
That you're in love with me!  
Lips as sweet as candy.  
It's taste is on my mind.  
Girl, you got me thirsty  
For another cup of wine.  
Got a bug from you, girl.  
But I don't need no cure.  
I'll just stay affecting if I can for sure.  
All the good love  
When we're all alone  
Keep it up, girl.  
Yeah, you turn me on.

 **All:** I'm  
Hooked on a feeling!

 **Sam:** I'm hooked on a feeling!  
I'm high on believin'  
That you're in love with me!

[The band closes the song. Everyone claps and laughs together.]

 **Sam:** [laughs] That's the same energy that we need to bring to Sectionals!

[Cut scene. The camera is focused on Kitty looking into the mirror putting on her pink lipstick. Suddenly, Kitty stands still and peers behind the locker door. Standing behind are Madison and Mason waiting audaciously. Kitty rolls her eyes and closes her lipstick bottle.]

 **Kitty:** [sarcastically] Can I help you? You're really disturbing my morning routine.

 **Madison:** We came here to discuss the possibility of an alliance with you.

 **Kitty: [** grabbing her purse from her locker] Doubt that'll ever happen.

[Kitty shuts her locker and walks away. Madison and Mason quickly catch up with her and stand by her side.]

 **Mason:** We all know that we are the best singers in Glee Club. And obviously, you come at a very close second.

 **Kitty:** And that definitely persuaded me to work with you guys.

 **Mason:** We have to snag that solo for Sectionals or we might as well tattoo the word failure onto our foreheads.

 **Madison:** [standing in front of Kitty] Come on, Kitty. You know that with this alliance, we can be the rulers of Glee Club. We'll take every solo and demolish anyone standing our way. You know you need us as much as we need you. We can be the power team.

[Kitty looks around for a moment]

 **Kitty:** [sighs] Give me until the end of the day.

[Kitty shoves through Mason and Madison. They watch Kitty walk down the hall. They look at each other and smile.]

 **Mason:** You think she's gonna do it?

 **Madison:** You never know with her. But from what I saw, I think we have a very good possibility.

[Mason and Madison gleefully walk down the hall. Cut scene. The Glee Club is in the Finn Hudson Auditorium. Sam, Will, and Becky sit in front of the students.]

 **Jane:** Why isn't Jake here?

 **Marley:** He has to take an exam for his theory class that he needed to make up from last year.

 **Myron:** You guys broke up. You really shouldn't be keeping tabs on him like some sort of stalker.

 **Kitty:** Shrimp boy's right. That really is kinda freaky.

 **Becky:** Hey, I'm the H-B-I-C in this school, so pipe it, blondie.

 **Will:** [interrupting] Cut it out, you guys. I'm pretty sure Sam told you guys about the importance of being a team. [standing facing the students] Now I know you guys are pretty comfortable with being by yourselves, but we're gonna give this girl a chance. She might be really good to have in this school. [turns and sits in his seat] Why don't you come out, Miss Annie?

[Coming onto the stage is a short girl. Her porcelain skin shined under the spotlight. Her hair is dark brown in braided pigtails and she is wearing black leggings, boots, and a white and black flannel shirt. She stands in front of the microphone.]

 **Sam:** [holding a resume] Hi, you must be Annie?

 **Annie:** Yes. I'm here to audition for the New Directions and become a student in this school.

 **Sam:** It says your only experience is singing in the shower?

 **Annie:** And on long car rides, sir.

[The students snicker. Will shushes them.]

 **Will:** The best performers start at the bottom and rise to the top. They don't have to always start on the stage. So what will you be performing for us?

 **Annie:** I'm gonna be singing _Can't Fight the Moonlight_ by Leann Rimes.

 **Sam:** That's an interesting song choice. Any reason for that?

 **Annie:** [nervously] Um, my cousin and I use to sing that together all the time before they passed away. _Coyote Ugly_ was kinda our go-to movie.

 **Will:** Well, whenever you're ready, show us what you got.

[The song begins. Annie sways with the music]

 **Annie:** Under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you.  
And no one's gonna be around.  
If you think that you won't fall.  
Well just wait until  
Till the sun goes down.

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling so right.  
It'll steal your heart tonight.

You can try to resist.  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know you can't  
Can't fight the moonlight.  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart.  
But you know, but you know you can't  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it.  
It's gonna get to your heart.

There's no escaping love.  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it spell upon your heart.  
No matter what you think.  
It won't be too long  
Till you're in my arms.

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right.  
Feel it steal your heart tonight.

You can try to resist.  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know you can't  
Can't fight the moonlight.  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart.  
But you know, but you know you can't  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it.  
It's gonna get to your heart.

Don't try then.  
You're never gonna win.

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right.  
It'll steal your heart tonight.

You can try [Annie belts. The students join]to resist.  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know you can't  
Can't fight the moonlight.  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart.  
But you know, but you know you can't  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it.  
It's gonna get to your heart.

[The students, with the exception of Kitty, Madison, and Mason, cheer. Sam, Becky, and Will stand happily cheering.]

 **Will:** [boasting] Wow, Annie! That was incredible! It would be such an honor to have talent in this school!

 **Sam:** Welcome to the New Directions!

 **Annie:** [excitedly] Thank you so much! This is wonderful!

 **Will:** I just have to have a last name to put on the roster.

 **Annie:** I'd rather just go by Annie. It's pretty simple.

 **Will:** [confused] Well, then that's what we'll do. [to the students] Everyone, welcome Annie to the New Directions!

[As the students cheer, Kitty turns to Madison and Mason sternly.]

 **Kitty:** So, what song are we starting with together?

[Madison smiles mischievously.]

 **Madison:** Oh, I think we got the perfect song choice for us.

[Cut scene. The camera cuts to the cafeteria. Roderick is seen listening to music with his headphones eating at the lunch table alone. Jane and Ryder walk to the table and sit across from Roderick. Roderick looks up and takes his headphones off of his ears.]

 **Roderick:** What's up guys?

 **Jane:** What did you think of the audition? She's really good. I think she can be our ticket to Nationals.

 **Roderick:** She was pretty good.

 **Jane:** Good? We need to have more great people in Glee Club if we're gonna head to Nationals.

 **Roderick:** You know we have to go through Sectionals and Regionals to even be able to qualify for Nationals, right?

 **Jane:** You gotta dream big if you wanna accomplish big things.

[Ryder watches Marley talk to the other Glee students across the cafeteria.]

 **Ryder:** Marley's back on the market now. You think I should try again?

 **Jane:** Didn't she dump you for Jake, just to get dumped by Jake?

 **Roderick:** Dude, you gotta give up on her. It's starting to look kinda pathetic.

 **Ryder:** Everyone makes mistakes. Maybe, she realizes that Jake was her mistake.

 **Jane:** Why don't you just try to find someone else? Maybe the new girl is single.

 **Ryder:** But there's something about Marley that I can't resist anymore.

 **Roderick:** Don't you realize yet that what Ryder likes is someone who shows her heart on her sleeve? He's not into someone as mysterious as the new girl. She has this whole good-girl façade, but underneath that is someone wild.

 **Jane:** [chuckles] Is someone already crushing on the new kid?

 **Roderick:** I'm just saying that Ryder is a pretty face value type of guy. And Marley is a face value type of chick. The new girl isn't his type.

 **Ryder:** Speaking of the new girl, when is she gonna start?

 **Jane:** I think before the end of the day.

 **Ryder:** You should talk to her, Rod. Maybe she'll be into you.

 **Roderick:** I'll just let her adjust before she has some guy coming on to her the second that she walks in.

[The camera pans over to Marley, who is sitting with Unique, Spencer, Alstair, and Sugar. Marley is staring longingly at Jake talking to the step team.]

 **Unique:** Oh my god, girl, you seriously need to stop watching him like he's some piece of meat.

 **Marley:** I just don't understand why we had to break up. I thought we were meant to be together.

 **Unique:** As a friend, it's my job to tell you that not everyone stays together through high school. He's a junior. He doesn't wanna be tied down to some girl like you.

 **Spencer:** It's gonna take him a while to come around. You know what they say. If it's meant to be, they'll come back to you. If it's not, then let him go and find his own happiness.

 **Sugar:** You're only saying that because you found someone who's as clueless as you are.

 **Spencer:** I don't see you with anyone here.

 **Sugar:** I'm just keeping my options open.

 **Alstair:** It seems like the options are trying to keep closed to you.

 **Spencer:** [grabs Marley's hands] Marley, you have to let him go. He just lost his brother. The last thing that he's gonna need is someone else to worry about.

 **Marley:** But I can be there for him if he lets me.

 **Spencer:** But that's not for you to decide. He needs time to accept what happened. You know how close he was to his brother. He needs a moment to process. Then, if he wants to get back together, he'll come back. But you can't latch onto him like a leech. That'll only push him further away from you.

 **Unique:** Listen to Spencer, baby. You can't force yourself on him. Just let Jake be Jake and you be you. Don't lose yourself to a guy who doesn't want to give you the time of day.

[Marley sighed. She nods and begins to eat her lunch. Spencer and Unique look at each other concerned. Cut scene. We go to the teacher's lounge. Sam and Will are drinking coffee sitting by the window.]

 **Will:** You're doing really great with these kids so far.

 **Sam:** Thanks, Mister Schue. I guess I'm trying to bring to them what you brought to us. How's Misses Schue?

 **Will:** She's doing great. She's been staying home with the kids. She enjoys being a stay-at-home mother. Have you heard from Quinn since Puck's funeral?

 **Sam:** She's been hanging out with Shelly more. Thinks that the kids can have playdates together. Quinn takes that time to teach their girls about their father.

 **Will:** I just can't believe it. First, we lose Finn and then we lose Puck. Thank god I have you guys left. I don't know what I would do if I lost the rest of you.

[Becky walks into the teacher's lounge with a file.]

 **Becky:** Sorry, Principal Shue. I couldn't find anything on the student.

 **Sam:** What's she talking about, Mister Schue?

 **Will:** [reading the file] I was trying to find something about the new girl. I can't find anything about her. Where she lives, what her last name is, or even where she went to school before. It's like she's a ghost or something. Becky, you sure you went through everything?

 **Becky:** Yes, Principal Schue. I even called in a favor to try to help us.

 **Will:** Who did you call?

[Sue Sylvester walks into the lounge, who's wearing her infamous red tracksuit.]

 **Sue:** She called the best in the business of snooping, Will.

[Sam moves his seat a few inches away from Sue.]

 **Will:** Sue, what are you doing here? I thought you were in DC.

 **Sue:** [taking a seat] I'm taking a little sabbatical, unlike you with the grease just destroying those tresses every day. Congress isn't ready for me just yet. I figured I would come back and check in on how this school was doing after Figgins retired. Once Becky called and asked for a favor, I figured I would try to work my magic. So fill me in on the 4-1-1. What's been going on at this dump?

 **Will:** This is actually a performing arts school now, and I'm the new principal.

 **Sam:** And I'm actually the teacher for the New Directions.

 **Sue:** Oh, Will. I should have known that if anyone was going to take this school and recreate it to look like an even bigger pile of trash, it would be you.

 **Will:** [rolls his eyes] It's always such a pleasure to see you, Sue. How long are you gonna be before you try to destroy this place.

 **Sue:** I actually wanted to coach the Cheerios again, but since that obviously went down the drain, maybe I can coach some sort of new team of weirdos and outcasts. You have nothing to worry about though. Through all of the snarls and comments I make about you, I'm actually proud of what you made here. You really brought this school up from the ashes that it was.

 **Sam:** [scared] Mister Schue, I don't think this is a good idea to have her. Don't you remember what she did to us years ago? She tried to get rid of us.

 **Sue:** Kill your spirits is more like it.

 **Will:** Look, Sue, I would love to hire you back here, but how do I know that you're not gonna try to pull your average stunts again?

 **Sue:** I know that I caused a lot of shenanigans, but I really think that these kids need someone tough on them for a change. Besides, if I wanted to take you down, I would start by power washing the glue out of your hair.

 **Sam:** Please don't tell me you're actually considering this. She's said this before and look at everything that's happened.

 **Will:** [sighs] Fine, Sue. The step team really need a coach to help them. But one wrong move and I promise that you'll be blacklisted from every district in all of Ohio.

 **Sue:** [slaps the table top] Thank you, Schuester. I promise that you'll have an award winning step team that you'll be proud of. Becky, you come with me.

 **Will:** No, Sue. Becky is my secretary. She's not gonna be your assistant anymore.

 **Becky:** [pleading] I can do both, Principal Schue. Please. I really miss bossing kids around.

 **Will:** Fine, Becky, but all of your responsibilities have to be done first before helping Sue. Make sure all the calls are answered and any audition is scheduled.

 **Becky:** Will do, Principal Shue.

[Becky and Sue walk out of the lounge.]

 **Sam:** Do you realize what you just did?

 **Will:** Relax, Sam. I don't think that Sue's as much of a threat as she was a few years ago.

[The camera pans to Sue and Becky walking down the hall.]

 **Becky:** You're not trying to take down Principal Shue, are you? I actually really like working with him, Coach. I get paid a lot and I even have health insurance.

 **Sue:** [laughing] No, Becky. I'm actually proud of what he did with the school. I'm actually back to protect this school.

 **Becky:** From what, Coach?

 **Sue:** Word on the street is that there's someone who wants to destroy the dynasty that Shue created. I'm only merely here to help stop it before it begins.

 **Becky:** Who is it, Coach?

 **Sue:** [puts her arm around Becky] In due time, Becky. You'll know in due time.

[The camera cuts into the choir room. Kitty, Madison, and Mason. All the students are in the choir room. Sam is sitting off to the side. Ryder is buried into his phone.]

 **Kitty:** Since today's lesson is about bringing us back together, the twins and I thought that we could bring some flavor into Glee Club.

 **Sam:** [puzzled] I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but you sure no one's heard from Annie? She was supposed to be in class after the auditions.

 **Unique:** Maybe she panicked.

 **Sugar:** Maybe she died.

 **Myron:** Maybe the mafia took her.

 **Jake:** Can someone fill me in on what's going on?

 **Roderick:** We got some new girl and she decided not to show up.

 **Marley:** It's probably better that she isn't here.

 **Mason:** Who cares where she is? Can we please sing our song now, Mister Evans?

 **Sam:** [focusing] I'm sorry, guys. It's just been a crazy day. Continue with your song.

 **Madison:** [clearing her throat] As Kitty was saying, we feel like it's important for us to show you guys how to properly bring it back to our roots.

 **Mason:** Music, please.

[ _Confident_ by Demi Lovato starts to play. Mason, Madison, and Kitty dance with the music.]

 **Kitty:** It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play

 **Madison:** I use to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave

 **Kitty and Madison:** So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated,  
Rated, rated

 **Kitty, Mason, and Madison:** Ah, ah, ah  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident  
Ah, ah, ah  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident

 **Mason:** It's time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
And you can get out  
But it's all about me tonight.

 **Kitty:** So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated,  
Rated, rated

 **Kitty, Mason, and Madison:** Ah, ah, ah  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident  
Ah, ah, ah  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident

[The song ends. Everyone claps. Sam stands up next to them]

 **Sam:** Good job guys. That's the kind of energy we need to bring to Sectionals! Tomorrow, we'll start preparing our set list for Sectionals. Class dismissed.

[The students grab their things and leave the choir room. Ryder approaches Sam.]

 **Ryder:** Hey, Mister Evans, you're trying to find the new girl, right?

 **Sam:** Mister Schue and I were, yeah. Why?

 **Ryder:** [handing his phone to Sam] I was looking on Facebook and I think I found her.

[Sam looks at Ryder's phone and is in disbelief.]

 **Sam:** [staring at Ryder's phone] How did you find her?

 **Ryder:** I just looked up her name and Lima. She's the only one in this town that's not old or a kid.

 **Sam:** [hands the phone back to Ryder] Thanks, Ryder. I'm gonna let Mister Schue know so we can get her back.

[The camera pans into a bar. It's slightly foggy from the smoke. Music is blaring from the jukebox. The bar patrons are laughing and stumbling about. Will and Sam enter the bar dodging the drunk customers.]

 **Will:** You sure she's gonna be in here? I think she's a little too young to be in a bar.

 **Sam:** Supposedly, her Facebook said she's here almost every night since she moved back from Hawaii.

[Sam looks towards the bartender and sees Annie sitting at the bar drinking a beer. He motions to Will and they both sit on either side of her.]

 **Will:** You think you may be a bit young to be here?

 **Annie:** [sips her beer] My ID says I'm twenty one.

 **Sam:** Must be pretty realistic then.

 **Bartender:** These guys botherin' you?

 **Annie:** Nah. They're fine. Get'em both a beer. Put it on my tab.

[The bartender grabs two beers and places them in front of Will and Sam.]

 **Sam:** [sips his beer] So, what's the real reason you didn't come back to Glee Club?

 **Annie:** I realized how stupid it was and I wasn't gonna be a part of something that I thought was stupid.

 **Sam:** There's no need to lie to us, Annie. We dug up some things on you.

 **Annie:** Like what? Like how my dad is in the military and he got stationed here? Anyone would know that. That's public record.

 **Will:** Years ago, I met someone who had one of the most incredible voices I've ever heard. So, I had to do whatever it took to get him into Glee Club when I was running it. I told him I found drugs in his locker and blackmailed him that he would have to join the Glee Club. And you know what? It was the best thing I ever did. He helped shape me into the man I am today.

 **Annie:** And what's this have to do with me?

 **Will:** Because you and I both know that's the reason why you ran away. Is that the reason why you thought about joining in the first place?

[Annie pauses for a few moments]

 **Annie:** He always talked about how much he loved being a part of Glee Club. I thought that if I joined, I would somehow have a piece of him left.

 **Sam:** You guys were close, weren't you?

 **Annie:** Close? He was more than just my cousin. He was my best friend. Him and I didn't have many people growing up, so we just had each other. When I heard what happened to him, I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. I just wanted something that could mend that broken part of me.

 **Sam:** He was my best friend, too. Trust me. I know that you're hurting. And it's okay. If you come back, we'll make sure that you'll always have that piece of him. We can tell you stories about him that would make you smile.

 **Annie:** I don't know guys. It just seems like a decision that I need time to think about.

[Will gets up and goes to the jukebox.]

 **Will:** Miss Annabel Lee Hudson, I don't know if your cousin, Finn, ever told you, but we like to settle things in song.

 **Annie:** [laughing] Finn told me all about it. He couldn't stop laughing when he would mention it.

 **Will:** [pressing buttons on the jukebox] Well, Sam and I might have to talk you into coming back to us the only way we know how.

[ _The Other Side_ from The Greatest Showman begins to play]

 **Will:** [sits next to Annie] Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it

 **Sam:** You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in.

 **Will:** So trade that typical  
For something colorful  
And if it's crazy,  
Live a little crazy

 **Sam:** You can play it sensible  
A queen of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see

 **Sam and Will:** Don't you wanna get away  
From the same old part you gotta play  
Cause we got what you need, so come with us and take a ride  
It'll take you to the other side.

 **Will:** So you can do like you do

 **Sam:** Or you can do like me

 **Sam and Will:** Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side.

 **Annie:** Ok, my friends, you wanna cut me in?  
Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen.  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in

Now I admire you, and that whole thing you do  
You're onto something  
Really, it's something  
But I live among the swells  
We don't pick up peanut shells  
I'll have to leave that up to you

Don't you know that I'm okay  
With this uptown part I get to play  
Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take a ride  
I don't need to see the other side.

So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the other side.

 **Will:** Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?

 **Annie:** If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned  
Another one of the clowns

 **Sam:** But you would finally live a little  
Finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream  
And it'll wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking

 **Sam and Will:** Now that's a deal that seems worth taking

 **Will:** But I guess we'll leave that up to you.

[Annie pauses for a moment. The music cuts momentarily]

 **Annie:** [talking] I want at least one solo.

 **Sam:** Done.

 **Annie:** You guys still do competitions?

 **Will:** Sectionals are coming up in a few weeks.

 **Annie:** I'm not wearing some stupid costume.

 **Sam:** I can promise you they're not as stupid as you think.

 **Annie:** And I want you guys to tell me more about my cousin.

[Annie holds her hand out. Will grabs her hand and smiles]

 **Will:** Well, Miss Hudson, you got yourself a deal.

[As they shake hands, the camera pans to the next day. Sam, Will, and Annie are dancing in the halls while walking to the choir room. The music continues]

 **Sam, Annie, and Will:** [singing] Don't you wanna get away  
To a whole new part we're gonna play  
Cause we got what we need, so come with us and take a ride  
It'll take us to the other side.

 **Sam and Will:** So if you do like we do

 **Annie:** So if you do like me

 **Sam, Annie, and Will:** Forget the cage  
Cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side

 **Sam:** So if you do like I do

 **Will:** To the other side

 **Annie:** So if you do like me

 **Will:** To the other side

[They enter the choir room]

 **Sam, Annie, and Will:** Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side.

[Annie stands stunned and shocked. The students are conversing in the choir room.]

 **Sam:** Okay, everyone, Principal Schue and I want to introduce you to our newest member of-

 **Annie:** [interrupting] Jake?

[Jake turns around and sees Annie.]

 **Jake:** [shocked] Annie.

[The students watch Annie and Jake. Annie and Jake do not break eye contact. Will and Sam stand uncomfortably. ]

[End scene]


	2. Episode 2: Rewrite the Stars

[A week has passed by since Annie joined the New Directions. The students gather in the choir room. Jake and Annie noticeably sit on opposing sides of the choir room. Sam enters the choir room.]

 **Sam:** Good morning, everyone. How's everyone doing today?

 **Unique:** I seriously gotta get my nails done. They're starting to look like talons.

 **Sugar:** Wanna go together later? We can go to my special manicurist, Sook-Yin.

 **Jake:** [whispers] Psst. Annie. Please talk to me.

 **Myron:** Hey! I wanna join in on the manicures!

 **Sam:** So I think you guys will like today's lesson.

[Sam grabs a marker and writes on the whiteboard]

 **Sam:** This week, we're gonna be doing a lesson on duets. We need to start cracking down on getting the set list prepared for Sectionals. We only have a few weeks. We need to find a way to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

 **Roderick:** I thought they were gone as of last year.

 **Sam:** They came back and came back stronger. So today, I'm gonna pair you guys up with your partners. So, Marley and Roderick, Sugar and Myron, Unique and Ryder, Spencer and Alstair, Joe and Kitty, Madison, and Mason, and Jake, you're gonna be paired with Annie. Jane, you'll join Madison and Mason.

 **Annie:** I'll beg you Sam, please don't pair me up with Jake.

 **Joe:** It's only for a duet.

 **Annie:** [snaps] Shut up, dreads! Please, Sam. You don't understand.

 **Sam:** You guys seemed to know each other. I think it would be great to have you guys sing together. [to the class] Let's make this a competition. Whoever does the best duet gets a free dinner on me to Breadsticks!

[The students cause a commotion of pure excitement]

 **Kitty:** You better kick ass, Dreads, because Mama likes me some Breadsticks.

 **Ryder:** Unique and I have this competition in the bag.

 **Marley:** If Annie doesn't wanna be paired up with Jake, I'll gladly switch with her.

 **Jake:** No. I want to be paired up with Annie.

 **Roderick:** I wouldn't mind working with Annie.

 **Annie:** Please, Sam. Let me switch partners.

 **Sam:** No one is switching partners. Everyone is assigned who they got for a reason. Now, I'm ending class early today so you guys can work on your duets. Tomorrow, we'll start debuting them to the class. And whoever wins gets a free dinner to Breadsticks.

[The students get together with their partners and talk. Jake grabs a chair and sits next to Annie. Marley watches from the other side of the room.]

 **Jake:** [nervously] Isn't it crazy how we got picked?

 **Annie:** Let's just work on the duet and get this over with.

 **Jake:** Please talk to me, Annie. I haven't seen you in God knows how long. How are you? What's new with you? Please just talk to me. I've missed you

 **Annie:** Isn't it crazy that you finally just started caring now after years? [gathers her books] Find a song for us, send me the sheet music, and let's get this duet over with so we don't have to work together anymore.

[Annie stormed out of the choir room. Jake chases her out into the hall.]

 **Jake:** [talking loudly in the hallway] Annie, this is the first time I've seen you in years. Why are you treating me this way?

 **Annie:** I don't care, Jake. I didn't think I was gonna have to ever see you again and here we are. So do me the favor and leave me the hell alone.

[Jake steps in front of Annie, halting her in her tracks]

 **Jake:** [pleading] Please, Annie. Let me make it up to you. Let's grab some coffee after school. I'll pay for it. It'll be like old times.

 **Annie:** Nothing will be like how it was.

 **Jake:** Then let me make it right with you. At three thirty, I'll be at the coffee shop. I'll have your coffee prepared for you. French vanilla with two creams and three sugars. And I'll even get an almond biscotti like you always had. If you don't show up to the coffee shop, I'll forfeit from the duet competition and we don't have to speak ever again. But if you meet me there, then I'll be the happiest man on Earth.

 **Annie:** I don't know if-

 **Jake:** [interrupting] Don't answer yet. I'll hopefully see you at the Lima Bean.

[Jake walks away from Annie. Annie stands still and cracks a smile. The camera cuts to the coffee shop. Jake sits at a small black table with two cups of coffee and a plated biscotti. His leg is shaking and he anxiously looks at his watch. It's twenty minutes until four in the afternoon. Jake taps a customer walking by him.]

 **Jake:** Excuse me, but what time is it?

 **Customer:** [looks at phone] It's three forty.

 **Jake:** [sighs] Thanks.

[Jake looks around. He sighs in defeat as he's about to stand. Suddenly, he sees Annie walking through the door. Annie looks around and sees Jake at the table. She walks over to him and sits at the table.]

 **Jake:** [smiling] Running late?

 **Annie:** I was working on my project for my dance class.

 **Jake:** [handing Annie her biscotti and coffee] I'm happy you're here. I didn't think you would show up.

 **Annie:** To be honest, [sips her coffee] I didn't think so, either.

 **Jake:** So why did you come?

 **Annie:** [sips her coffee] I've thought about how you were doing a lot over the years. I've thought about calling, especially after what happened with Noah, but I was scared.

 **Jake:** Of what?

 **Annie:** Hearing you. Seeing you. But here we are.

[Jake was uncontrollably smiling. Annie cracked a small smile as she took a bite of her biscotti.]

 **Jake:** How's your Dad?

 **Annie:** Good actually. We recently came back from Hawaii. It's so beautiful there. You would love it.

[There was a short pause.]

 **Annie:** How's your mom? I haven't seen her in years.

 **Jake:** She's okay. Nothing's really new with her.

[Another pause]

 **Jake:** You look great, Annie.

 **Annie:** You, too, Jake.

 **Jake:** I thought I would never see you again.

 **Annie:** Please don't look at me like that.

 **Jake:** [chuckling] Like what?

 **Annie:** Like you did years ago.

 **Jake:** [smiling] Why not?

 **Annie:** [chuckling] Because it took me years to not cry seeing that smile.

[A man wraps his arms around Annie's shoulders. Annie looks up surprised and notices it's Johnny. Johnny is lightly tanned. His green eyes seemed to have a gentle sparkle. He's slender and tall compared to Annie.]

 **Johnny:** [leaning and kissing Annie on the head]I should have known you were going to be here. You love this place.

 **Annie:** [shocked] Hi! Um, I didn't know you were gonna be here. Uh, Jake, this is Johnny. Johnny, this is Jake.

[Jake and Johnny shake hands. Johnny pulls out a chair and sits]

 **Jake:** So, how do you guys know each other?

 **Johnny:** Oh, she's my girlfriend.

[silence]

 **Johnny:** Was I disturbing something private between you guys?

 **Annie:** [nervous] Not at all. I'm gonna actually get another biscotti. Do you guys want anything?

 **Johnny:** Get me a latte if you can.

[Annie nods her head and walks over to the barista.]

 **Johnny:** So how long have you guys known each other?

 **Jake:** [sips his coffee and clears his throat] We met when we were thirteen. You can call us childhood friends I guess.

 **Johnny:** That's adorable. It's nice to see Annie have people she knows after coming back here.

 **Jake:** How did you guys meet?

 **Johnny:** We actually met online. I met her at her dad's military base in Hawaii and we've been together since then.

 **Jake:** So you guys just started dating?

 **Johnny:** Oh no. We've been together for a few months, but we were sleeping together before that for about a year.

[Jake chokes on his coffee]

 **Johnny:** [continuing] I figured that if she was coming back to Lima, I might as well move here, too. Hell, she was telling me that you guys' school was looking for some tech guys, so I was gonna talk to the principal about me going to school there.

 **Jake:** I don't know if you'll like the school. I think they might have enough tech guys for the theater department.

 **Johnny:** Really? Because Annie filled out my application for me. She said they looked like they didn't have enough people.

 **Jake:** Yeah, I think we should be okay. Plus, getting accepted into the school is a bit difficult.

 **Johnny:** Hmm. I'll take your word for it.

[Annie comes back with Johnny's latte and hands it to him. She has a little bag with her containing her biscotti.]

 **Annie:** We should head out, Johnny. We're having dinner tonight with my dad.

 **Johnny:** [gets up from his seat] No problem, babe. Jake, it was nice to meet you.

 **Jake:** Pleasure's all mine.

 **Annie:** [solemnly] I'll see you tomorrow at school. Maybe we can work on our duet in the choir room.

 **Jake:** Sure. I'll see you tomorrow.

[Johnny and Annie leave the coffee shop. Annie looks back through the window. Jake sits at the table as _Poison_ by Alice Cooper plays.]

 **Jake:** Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill.  
My pain, your thrill.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch.

 **Customers:** Don't touch!

 **Jake:** I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop.  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much.

 **Customers:** Too much!

 **Jake:** I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison.

 **Customers:** Ah!

 **Jake and Customers:** You're poison running through my veins.

 **Jake:** You're poison.

 **Customers:** Ah!

 **Jake and Customers:** I don't wanna break these chains!

[The camera switches to Annie and Johnny with their arms interlocked. They're walking in slow motion as Annie continues to look behind her.]

 **Annie:** Your mouth, so hot.  
Your will, I'm caught.  
Your skin, so wet.  
Black lace on sweat.

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

 **People walking:** And pins!

 **Annie:** I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.  
Don't want to touch you, but you're under my skin.

 **People walking:** Deep in!

 **Annie:** I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison.

 **People walking** : Ah!

 **Annie and People Walking:** You're poison running through my veins!

 **Annie:** You're poison.

 **People Walking:** Ah!

 **Annie and People Walking:** I don't wanna break these chains!

 **Everyone:** Poison!

[Everything freezes except Annie and Jake as the guitar solo continues. Annie lets go of Johnny and turns around to see Jake walking towards her slowly.]

 **Annie:** One look could kill.

 **Jake:** My pain, your thrill.

[Annie and Jake run towards each other and tightly embrace. They look deeply into each other's eyes as they hold each other.]

 **Annie and Jake:** I wanna love you, but I better not touch

 **Everyone:** Don't touch!

 **Annie and Jake:** I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop!  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much!

 **Everyone:** Too much!

 **Annie and Jake:** I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.

 **Everyone:** Ah!

 **Everyone with Annie and Jake:** You're poison running through my veins!  
You're poison!

 **Everyone:** Ah!

 **Everyone with Annie and Jake** : I don't wanna break these chains!

 **Annie and Jake:** You're poison!

[Time returns back to normal. Jake is sitting in the coffee shop while Annie is walking down the street with Johnny.]

[We return to the choir room. The students are sitting with their duet partner. Sam walks in to the choir room with Will.]

 **Sam:** Good Morning, everyone! So today, we're gonna begin our duet week. Principal Shue and I are gonna judge who did the best duet. Remember what I said. Whoever wins gets a free dinner at Breadsticks on me. Who wants to go first?

 **Unique:** [rising from their seat] We will, Mister Evans! Everyone, let Ryder and I show you how a real duet is done!

 **Sugar:** Before we begin, Myron and I would like to announce our withdrawal from the duets because it's kind of weird going out with a little kid like him.

 **Spencer:** Yeah, kinda the same with me and Alstair. We didn't come out to our parents yet and we don't think we'll want to be seen having a romantic dinner at Breadsticks.

 **Unique:** We can discuss your withdrawal from the competition after you see our fabulous duet. I'm pretty sure you all will find our duet to be hard to go up against.

[Ryder and Unique stand in the middle of the choir room. Unique nods their head and the band starts playing _Cheap Thrills_ by Sia and Sean Paul. Unique and Ryder dance to the music.]

 **Ryder:** Up with it, girl.  
Rock with it, girl.  
Show them it, girl.  
Bada bong, bong.

 **Unique:** Come on, come on.  
Turn the radio on.  
It's Friday night, and I won't be long.  
Gotta do my hair, put my makeup on.  
It's Friday night, and I won't be long.

Till I hit the dance floor

 **Ryder:** Bada bong

 **Unique:** Till I hit the dance floor

 **Ryder:** Bada bong

 **Unique:** I got all I need.

 **Ryder:** Sing!

 **Unique:** Boy, I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash.  
But I got you, baby

 **Ryder:** Just you and me!

 **Unique:** Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight.

 **Everyone:** I love Cheap Thrills!

 **Unique:** Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight.

 **Everyone:** I love Cheap Thrills!

 **Unique:** I don't need no money.

 **Ryder:** You're worth more than diamond  
More than gold.

 **Unique:** As long as I keep dancing.

 **Ryder:** Free up yourself, get out of control.

Me and you, girl.  
You and me.  
Drop it to the floor and let me see your energy because.  
Me no play no hide and seek  
Wah fi see the thing you have and make me feel weak, girl  
Cause anytime you wine and kotch it  
The selector pull it up and put it pon repeat, girl.  
Me nah touch a dollar on me pocket  
Cause nuthin in this world ain't more than what you're worth.

 **Unique:** [belting] Oh, Oh OH!

 **Everyone:** Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight.  
I love Cheap Thrills!  
Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight!  
I love Cheap Thrills!

 **Unique:** I don't need no money.

 **Ryder:** You're worth more than diamond  
More than gold.

 **Unique:** As long as I can feel the beat.

 **Ryder:** Free yourself, get out of control.

 **Unique and Ryder:** La, la, la, la, la la  
La, la, la, la, la, la la

 **Everyone:** I love Cheap Thrills!

[Everyone starts clapping and cheering. Unique and Ryder bow and take a seat. Will is gleefully laughing.]

 **Sam:** Wow, guys. You did great with your duet! Who's next?

 **Kitty:** [holding hands with Joe walking to the center of the choir room] We would love to go next. Unique, while I do love your confusing sense of style and Ryder, I do appreciate the wannabe Justin Bieber hair swoosh, I think celebrating the budding romance of Joe and I will show you guys how having chemistry during a duet is a necessity.

 **Jane:** Hold up. When the hell did this thing happen?

 **Kitty:** Since yesterday when Joe and I realized that two Christians deserve to be together.

[Flashback to the day before in the halls. Joe is putting his books in his locker. Kitty paces to him and aggressively turns him, making his back hit the lockers with force.]

 **Joe:** [yelling] What the hell was that about?

 **Kitty:** I want to make my Jake jealous. Let's be honest, you have this hippie like charm and it makes any man go crazy. So, you're gonna pretend to be my boyfriend and help me make Jake jealous. In return, I'll give you a wonderful date at Breadsticks if we win and I'll even let you grab my boobs. Do you understand?

[Joe nods. Kitty shoves him one more time and storms off. The camera goes back into the choir room.]

 **Kitty:** You can't stop soulmates from being together. After you paired us up, Mister Evans, we realized how compatible we are for each other. We want the world to see our love.

[Joe puts on his guitar. The band and Joe start playing _Hymn for the Weekend_ by Coldplay.]

 **Joe:** Oh, angel sent from up above.  
You know you make my world light up.  
When I was down, when I was hurt.  
You came to lift me up.

 **Joe and Kitty:** And said drink from me  
Drink from me.

 **Joe:** When I was so thirsty

 **Joe and Kitty:** Pour on a symphony

 **Joe:** Now I just can't get enough.

 **Joe and Kitty:** Put your wings on me, wings on me

 **Joe:** When I was so heavy

 **Joe and Kitty:** Pour on a symphony  
When I'm low, low, low, low

I, oh I, oh I  
Got me feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high  
I, oh I, oh I  
Now I'm feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high

[music plays]

 **Joe:** Oh angel's sent, from up

 **Joe and Kitty:** I feel it coursing through my blood  
Life is a drink, and love's about

 **Joe:** To make the stars come out.

 **Joe and Kitty:** Put your wings on me, wings on me

 **Joe:** When I was so heavy

 **Joe and Kitty:** Pour on a symphony  
When I'm low, low, low, low

I, oh I, oh I  
Got me feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high  
I, oh I, oh I  
Now I'm feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high

 **Kitty:** Ah, oh ah, oh ah  
la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So high, so high

 **Joe and Kitty:** I, oh I, oh, I  
I'm feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high.

Then we shoot across the sky  
Then we shoot across the…  
Then we shoot across the sky  
Then we shoot across the…

 **Kitty:** Then we shoot across the sky  
Then we shoot across the…  
Then we shoot across the sky  
Then we shoot across the…

[Everyone claps as Joe and Kitty take a seat]

 **Will:** Good job, class. The duets performed here today are incredible. Tomorrow, we'll continue on with the duets. Class dismissed.

[The camera switches to the lunch room. Roderick watches Annie eat her sandwich alone from afar. He takes a deep breath, grabs his backpack and walks over to her table.]

 **Roderick:** Hey, is anyone sitting here?

[Annie shakes her head. Roderick sits at the table.]

 **Annie:** You're in Glee Club with me, right?

 **Roderick:** Yeah. I'm Roderick.

 **Annie:** Annie [smiles and shakes his hand]. So, how long have you been doing this for?

 **Roderick:** For a while. I love singing and figured "why not". How do you like McKinley so far?

 **Annie:** Everyone seems really nice. It's actually everything I hoped for.

[pause]

 **Annie:** I see you typing in your laptop at the bleachers. Are you some online gamer?

 **Roderick:** I actually make music on here. Wanna check out some of my stuff?

 **Annie:** [excitingly] I would love to!

[Roderick quickly pulls out his laptop and Annie moves her seat next to him. Roderick opens his laptop and cracks a grin. The camera pans to Marley running up to Jake as he's leaving the cafeteria.]

 **Marley:** Hey, Jake! Wait up!

 **Jake:** What's going on, Marley?

 **Marley:** [stepping in front of Jake] I just wanted to see how you were doing after everything that's happened.

 **Jake:** I'm okay.

 **Marley:** Are you sure?

 **Jake:** I'm really fine. Honest. I just have some things that have to get done.

[Jake tries to walk around Marley, but she continues to step in front of him.]

 **Marley:** Maybe I can help you?

 **Jake:** It's not needed, but thank you.

 **Marley:** Jake, can we please talk?

 **Jake:** No.

 **Marley:** Why not? I've been trying to give you the space you asked for.

 **Jake:** [putting his hand on her shoulder] Marley, you're a sweet girl. You really are. And the time we shared together was wonderful.

 **Marley:** What are you saying?

 **Jake:** We knew this wasn't gonna work out. I need to figure things out alone. And I don't want you feeling like you're being strung along on some crazy journey. You deserve to be happy. I just don't think I'm the man that can make you happy.

[Jake leaves the cafeteria. Marley follows Jake into the halls as he continues walking away.]

 **Marley:** You do make me happy. I love you, Jake. Please don't push me away when things get rough. We can make it through it together.

 **Jake:** Marley, please just go.

 **Marley:** [getting louder] No, Jake. Give me one reason why I should just give up on you.

 **Jake:** This isn't a good time, Marley.

 **Marley:** [louder] Give me one damn reason why I should just give up on us.

 **Jake:** [aggressively turns around and speaks sternly] Because I'm not in love with you anymore

[pause]

 **Marley:** [sadly] What?

 **Jake:** [softly] It's a really long story-

 **Marley:** [interrupting] How could you just not be in love with someone anymore?

 **Jake:** Please just forget it. I just need to be alone.

 **Marley:** Is there something wrong with me?

 **Jake:** No.

 **Marley:** Did I do something wrong?

 **Jake:** You're great.

 **Marley:** Is there someone else?

[pause. Marley takes a step back shocked. Jake bows his head.]

 **Marley:** [covers her mouth] Oh my god.

 **Jake:** It's a long story.

 **Marley:** I thought we were meant to be together forever.

 **Jake:** You'll find someone who will love you and cherish you more than anyone ever has.

 **Marley:** Who is it?

 **Jake:** Who?

 **Marley:** The girl you're with.

 **Jake:** I'm not with her.

 **Marley:** What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 **Jake:** It's a long st-

 **Marley:** [interrupting] Forget it. I don't wanna know.

[Jake reaches out to Marley]

 **Jake:** I'm sorry, Mar. I really-

 **Marley:** [pushes Jake away] Just leave me alone, Jake. I never want to speak to you ever again.

[Marley walks away crying. The camera slows down as _Say Something_ by A Great Big Worldbegins to play.]

 **Roderick:** [in the background] Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

[The camera switches to the choir room, where Roderick and Marley are sitting on stools in front of the class.]

 **Roderick and Marley:** And I  
Am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love.  
Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Oh, oh, oh  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something.

[Marley wipes the tears from her face. The bell rings. The camera switches to the gym. Jane, Madison and Mason are sitting in the bleachers.]

 **Jane:** We have to think of a song for the duet, or more of a triad in my opinion.

 **Madison:** Why are we in the gym?

 **Jane:** The acoustics in here are quite impeccable and, quite frankly, we can use all the help we can.

 **Mason:** [pointing] Or it could be because of that adorably cute dancer who came in here for practice.

[They look out and see a skinny white guy practicing his dance moves. He had his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His white t-shirt had sweat marks.]

 **Madison:** Girl, he's cute as hell!

 **Jane:** He's okay.

 **Madison:** Are we only in here so you can see him?

 **Jane:** [stuttering] No. H-he's just using the gym at the precisely same time that we are.

 **Madison:** Go talk to him.

 **Jane:** You're crazy!

 **Mason:** If you don't, I'll talk to him for you and will ensure proper embarrassment.

 **Jane:** [sighs] Fine.

[Jane slowly stands up. She carefully walks down the bleachers as Mason and Madison watch. She slowly approaches the dancer.]

 **Jane:** [nervously] You're a really good dancer.

 **Alex:** [sips his bottle out of breath] Thanks. What do you do here?

 **Jane:** I'm actually a singer.

 **Alex:** Really? That's pretty cool.

 **Jane:** [chuckles] Thanks. I'm Jane.

 **Alex:** [extends his hand smiling] I'm Alex. Maybe I could take you out sometime. Maybe Breadsticks? I've always liked singers.

 **Jane:** [smiling widely shaking his hand] That'd be cool! You busy tonight?

 **Alex:** I got a date with a pretty girl at seven.

 **Jane:** [confused] Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-

 **Alex:** [interrupting with laughing] You know I'm talking about you, right?

 **Jane:** [relieved] Oh! [laughs] Well, I'll meet you at Breadsticks, Alex.

[Alex winks at Jane and leaves the gym. Jane looks to Madison and Mason and jumps in excitement.]

[The camera switches to Annie walking outside. The rain is pouring. Annie pulled her black hood from her sweater. Pacing behind her is Jake.]

 **Jake:** [shouting] Annie! Annie! Wait up!

 **Annie:** I have to get home, Jake.

 **Jake:** Please just let me talk to you.

 **Annie:** We can talk tomorrow.

 **Jake:** Please, Annie. I didn't get a chance to tell you what I wanted to tell you.

 **Annie:** I think enough was said, Jake.

 **Jake:** Maybe for you, but not for me. There's something I want to tell you.

 **Annie:** [turns around] Then say it.

[Jake begins singing _Rewrite the Stars_ from The Greatest Showman.]

 **Jake:** You know I want you.  
It's not a secret I try to hide.  
I know you want me.  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied.  
You claim it's not in the cards.  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me.  
But you're here in my heart  
So who could stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?

[walking towards Annie] What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing could keep us apart.  
You'd be the one I was meant to find.  
It's up to you.  
And it's up to me.  
No one can say what we get to be.  
[grabbing Annie's hands]So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight.

[Jake and Annie look into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Annie pulls her hands out of Jake's grasp, turns around and continues to walk.]

 **Annie:** You think it's easy?  
You think I don't wanna run to you?  
But there are mountains.  
And there are doors that we can't walk through.  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be just you and me within these walls,  
But when we go outside,  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.

[walking backwards facing Jake] 'Cause no one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart.  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find.  
It's not up to you.  
It's not up to me.  
When everyone tells us what we can be.  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight.

 **Jake and Annie:** [walking towards each other] All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you.

 **Annie:** It feels impossible

 **Jake:** It's not impossible

 **Annie:** Is it impossible?

 **Jake and Annie:** [standing face to face] Say that it's possible.

[Jake and Annie dance in the rain together happily]

 **Jake and Annie:** How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine.  
Nothing can keep us apart.  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find.  
It's up to you.  
And it's up to me.  
No one can say what we get to be.  
And why don't we rewrite the stars.  
Changing the world to be ours.

[Jake and Annie laugh and embrace each other. Jake leans in to kiss Annie.]

 **Annie:** [singing] You know I want you.  
It's not a secret I try to hide.  
[holding back tears] But I can't have you.  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied.

[Annie walks away from Jake. Jake stands still in the rain. The camera switches to the choir room.]

 **Sam:** [standing in front of the choir room] So after a long discussion, Principal Shue and I decided that we will not make this a competition. We will be using the money that we were going to use to take the duet winners to Breadsticks and we're going to take you all out after Sectionals for our new annual Show Choir Party. So no more duets!

 **Kitty:** Mister Evans, I'll speak on behalf of everyone in here when I say that this is bull-

 **Sam:** We want us all to grow together as a unit rather than being against each other. This is the best way for us to be able to bring everyone together.

 **Madison:** This isn't fair though, Mister Evans. We were promised Breadsticks.

 **Sam:** Well, hopefully, this might lessen the blow a little bit.

[Men and women are bringing in trays of food and leaving them on the piano.]

 **Sam:** As my way of saying thank you to you guys for being such an amazing team, I decided to cater you guys to Breadsticks.

[The students cheered as they ran towards the food. After filling their plates, Jake stood up.]

 **Jake:** Hey, Sam. Is it okay if Annie and I do our duet? We've been kinda looking forward to this.

 **Sam:** Yeah, sure. Go for it.

[Jake and Annie walk to the front of the choir room and sit on stools. Jake puts on the straps to his acoustic guitar and stars playing _Remembering Sunday_ by All Time Low.]

 **Jake:** He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes.  
Started making his way past two in the morning.  
He hasn't been sober for days.

[The camera switches to a flashback of Jake at his locker staring at a short girl with braided pigtails. The girl, who we learn is Annie, turns around and smiles at a younger Jake.]

 **Jake and Annie:** [as the flashback continues on with Jake and Annie smiling and laughing together] Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees.  
[laying in the grass together holding hands] They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs.

 **Jake:** [the flashback shows him sneaking into her bedroom window] Now this place seems familiar to him.  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin.

 **Jake and Annie:** She led him upstairs.  
She led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in.

[The camera switches back to the choir room] Forgive me I'm trying to find.  
My calling, I'm calling at night.  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams.  
And it's driving me crazy it seems.  
[The camera switches to a flashback when Jake is buying a ring] I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

 **Jake:** [the flashback continues with Jake holding Annie in her bed] Even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff

 **Jake and Annie:** Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut.

 **Jake:** [the camera switches to Jake arguing with an older man outside of Annie's house door] Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside.

[The man walks into the house, leaving Jake standing there. Annie comes instantly in tears and hugs Jake tightly.]

Forgive me I'm trying to find.  
My calling, I'm calling at night.  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams.  
And it's driving me crazy it seems.  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

 **Jake and Annie:** [the flashback shows Annie packing her clothes and Jake playing with the ring box in his pocket] The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

 **Annie:** [As her father is putting suitcases in the trunk of the car in the pouring rain] I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
[Annie kisses Jake as she gets into the car and closes the door] Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
[the car starts driving away] I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

[Jake runs after the car as Annie is pressing herself against the rear window crying]

 **Jake:** [Slowing his running] Well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home

[The camera returns back into the choir room. Annie gets off the stool and leaves the room holding back tears. Jake solemnly looks to the floor. End Scene]


	3. Episode 3: I Like the Way it Hurts

[It's been two weeks since the students performed duets. The camera shifts to Jane walking down the hallway in slow motion.]

 **Jane:** [voiced over] We're less than a month away from Sectionals. And I feel like I'm on top of the world. I got the perfect boyfriend and it finally seems like I'm finally being noticed in Glee for my talent rather than just swaying in the background. [looks at Jake, Roderick, and Annie laughing together] They're the ones I have to beat for the solo at Sectionals. The three of them together can ruin my chances of getting that solo I deserve. They're best friends. I have to somehow beat them. I have to have this solo. I need this solo. This year is gonna be my year.

[Jane walks over to Alex at his locker gleefully.]

 **Jane:** [excitingly] Hey, babe! I got these tickets for this one performance tonight. Maybe, you'll wanna accompany me?

 **Alex:** [smiles] Yeah, sure! Sounds great! [shuts his locker] There's actually something I've been wanting to talk to you about anyway.

 **Jane:** [nervous] Are you breaking up with me? Oh god, you are. Is it something I did? Oh god, I did something wrong, didn't I?

 **Alex:** [laughs] No, silly. [grabs her hands] I just think that I'm starting to feel something that I haven't felt in a long time.

 **Jane:** [more nervous] Is it indigestion? You did eat my mom's chitlins last night and they do that sometimes.

 **Alex:** [smiling widely] Jane, stop talking. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm falling in love with you.

[Jane pauses and smiles joyfully.]

 **Jane:** Seriously?

 **Alex:** Yeah. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I know this is moving things way too fast and I don't want to scare you.

 **Jane:** [interrupting and placing a finger on his lips] Shh. I love you, too, Alex.

[Alex and Jane kiss.]

 **Jane:** Maybe to consummate this new love, maybe you can come over tonight. My parents are out of town for the week.

 **Alex:** You sure you're ready? I don't want to pressure you.

 **Jane:** I love you, Alex. You're the only one who I want to do that with.

 **Alex:** [leans in] Sounds like a plan.

[Alex kisses Jane. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and they walk down the hall together. The camera shifts to Ryder approaching Marley at her locker.]

 **Ryder:** Hey, Marley. There's this new movie coming out tonight that I thought we could see together.

 **Marley:** [Placing books in her locker] I don't think I can.

 **Ryder:** Why not? You've been really down for the past few weeks and I think it would be good for you to get out for a bit.

 **Marley:** [closes her locker and leans against it] Is there something wrong with me?

 **Ryder:** Still obsessed over Jake?

 **Marley:** I thought we were meant to be together. But he's apparently in love with someone else.

 **Ryder:** Did he say who?

 **Marley:** Well, he really didn't say that he was "in love with someone", but when I asked him if he was, he didn't deny it.

 **Ryder:** But he didn't confirm it either?

 **Marley:** [hesitant] No?

 **Ryder:** He's been going through a lot. Maybe it's time for you to move on.

 **Marley:** But what if he realizes that he made a mistake in breaking up with me?

 **Ryder:** Then it's his loss. [pause] How about this? I take you to the movies tonight and help you forget about Jake? If you enjoy yourself, consider it a date. If not, then it's just two friends enjoying each other's company.

 **Marley:** I don't know.

 **Ryder:** Give yourself a chance to feel love again. You deserve it.

[Marley turns to Ryder and starts smiling.]

 **Marley:** Fine.

 **Ryder:** [smiling as the bell rings] Good. I'll pick you up at six.

[Ryder walks away as Marley stands there smiling. The camera switches to the choir room. The students, except Joe, are sitting in their seats. Sam walks in with a pile of sheet music.]

 **Unique:** [raises their hand] Mister Evans, I'm not the only one who thinks this, but where's Joe?

 **Sam:** Joe was expelled for lying about his age. Apparently, he should have graduated years ago and chose not to disclose his actual age.

 **Kitty:** It was kinda sexy having an older boyfriend. What do you think, Jake?

 **Jake:** I seriously don't care.

 **Sam:** [standing in front of the choir room clasping his hands] Before we start this week's lesson, I want to introduce you to our newest member of the New Directions. Here's Johnny Baltierra.

[Johnny walks into the class as everyone is clapping, except Jake.]

 **Johnny:** Thanks, Mister Evans. I'm really excited to be a part of Glee. I've heard nothing but good things about it from Annie and it made me realize how much I wanted to be a part of this.

 **Jake:** I thought you were gonna try to join tech?

 **Johnny:** I was, but then Annie talked me into joining the New Directions and I'll do whatever it takes to make my girlfriend happy.

[Johnny winks at Annie as she smiles. Jake looks towards Annie discontented. Johnny sits in between Jake and Annie. He puts his arm around her joyfully.]

 **Sam:** So after a lot of thought, I've decided that this week, our lesson is going to be [pauses while writing the lesson on the whiteboard] secrets.

 **Kitty:** Huh?

 **Unique:** Mister Evans, I don't think anyone has any secrets in here.

 **Madison:** Yeah, we're kinda gossipy bitches in here.

 **Sam:** Everyone has secrets in here. This is gonna be the week that we can all come clean. This is your week to apologize, fess up, or simply lift the burden of whatever is bothering you off of your shoulders. Make sure to choose songs that fit to what you're trying to tell everyone. I'll give you the rest of your class time to choose songs you'll be performing.

[As the students gather their belongings and leave, Annie approaches Roderick.]

 **Annie:** Hey, Rod! I was wondering if you wanna hang out tonight. We can figure out our songs that we're gonna sing and maybe watch some rom coms together.

 **Roderick:** That sounds awesome. Meet at your house at eight?

 **Annie:** Yeah. And bring your jammies.

 **Roderick:** Is your Dad gonna be pissed if I spend the night again?

 **Annie:** [chuckles] Nah. He loves you. I'll see you tonight!

[Annie walks out of the choir room. Jake approaches Roderick as he's packing his headphones in his backpack.]

 **Jake:** You think Johnny's gonna be mad if you spend the night at his girlfriend's house?

 **Roderick:** Johnny doesn't care. He likes hanging out with Annie and I. Said it makes him feel included.

 **Jake:** How come I wasn't invited to your sleepovers then? I thought we were a trio together.

 **Roderick:** I think it's because Johnny doesn't trust you all that well.

 **Jake:** He has no reason to not trust me.

 **Roderick:** [walking out of the classroom] As your friend, I have a duty to tell you that he has every reason not to trust you.

 **Jake:** [follows Roderick] What's that supposed to mean?

 **Roderick:** Dude, everyone sees the way you look at her.

 **Jake:** We're friends. That's all we are. There is nothing between Annie and I anymore. Besides, I see how you look at her, too.

 **Roderick:** She's my best friend. That's all.

 **Jake:** [puts his hand on Roderick's shoulders] Remember what Sam said? This week's about secrets. Maybe you should utilize this lesson.

[Jake walks away. Roderick stands still in the hallway and sighs. The camera shifts to Annie's bedroom. Sheet music is sprawled all over the bed. Annie drinks a beer while she is scrambling through the sheet music. Roderick is sitting at the desk next to the bed on his laptop.]

 **Annie:** [fast paced] I don't know what song I should sing for the lesson. I'm in between something hip hop versus a showtune. What do you think?

 **Roderick:** I don't know, but we've been at this for hours. We need a break.

 **Annie:** [sighs] You're right. I just want my song to be perfect. It has to be perfect if there is even the slightest potential that this can go to the competition.

 **Roderick:** [concerned] You okay?

 **Annie:** Yeah. Just really stressed out and need to take the edge off.

[Annie pauses for a minute and crawls to the side of the bed.]

 **Annie:** If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell?

 **Roderick:** [staring at the computer screen] You're my friend, Annie. I'm obliged to not say anything.

 **Annie:** [sips her beer] So you know Jake and I dated at one point, right?

 **Roderick:** I think everyone other than your brainless boyfriend know. Why?

 **Annie:** Well, we had this moment the other week. I was walking home from school and he was kinda there. But we didn't do anything. I wouldn't hurt Johnny like that. But I didn't know what to think of it.

 **Roderick:** [turning to Annie] Maybe it's just the shock still of seeing him after all that time away. You seem really happy with Johnny.

 **Annie:** [sips her beer] Yeah, I am. I just felt kinda confused for a bit.

 **Roderick:** [puts down Annie's beer bottle and holds her hands] Whatever you decide to do, just know that you deserve nothing but the best. Anyone would be lucky to have you.

 **Annie:** [smiles] Thanks, Rod. I'm really happy that you're in my life. You're seriously so wonderful. [pauses, then throws her beer bottle away] I need another drink. Do you want one?

[Annie walks over to the case of beer and grabs another bottle.]

 **Roderick:** [concerned] That's, like, your third one in an hour.

 **Annie:** [opens the beer] It's not that bad. Besides, I'm not drunk, so I'm good. But let's take a break from the music and watch a movie. _50 First Dates_ is on Netflix right now.

 **Roderick:** Sounds like a plan to me.

[Roderick climbs into the bed next to Annie as she sips her beer and puts on the movie. Annie looks to Roderick and smiles.]

 **Annie:** I love you, Rod.

 **Roderick:** [cracks a grin] I love you, too, Annie.

[The movie continues. Roderick turns away from Annie as _Love Runs Out_ by OneRepublic begins.]

 **Roderick:** I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
I'll be the bright, and black, that's making you run.  
And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out.  
I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.

[The camera pans to the hallway as Roderick moves in slow motion down the hallway.]

I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium.  
I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one  
And I feel alright, and I feel alright,  
[watches Johnny acting playfully with Annie] 'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out.  
I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.

[The camera switches to the auditorium] I got my mind made up and I can't let go.  
I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul.  
I'll be running, I'll be running,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.

There's a maniac out in front of me.  
Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mephistopheles.  
My momma raised me good, momma raised me right.  
Momma said "do what you want, say prayers at night",  
And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout.  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.

[The camera shifts to the choir room the next day.]

Ooh, we all want the same thing.  
Ooh, we all run for something.  
Oh for God, for fate,  
For love, for hate,  
For gold, and rust,  
For diamonds, and dust.

I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
I'll be the bright and black that's making you run.  
And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out.  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
'Til the love runs out.

[The students clap. Roderick looks to the floor solemnly.]

[The camera switches to under the bleachers outside. Alex paces back and forth as Jane approaches him.]

 **Jane:** [concerned] Hey, babe. You wanted to see me. Is everything okay?

 **Alex:** I applied to this dance school and I didn't get in.

 **Jane:** The school in New York?

 **Alex:** [angrily] Yeah. Apparently, I didn't show enough spunk, whatever the hell that means.

 **Jane:** [consoling] Well, let's apply to other schools. There's the one school in Cincinnati that you can go to. It's close to home so you and I can still see each other.

 **Alex:** [angrier] I've spent years preparing to go to this school. My parents had saved up every penny to get me into this school. I'm a failure now, Jane.

 **Jane:** Alex, it's okay. There are a dozen other schools out there that you can apply to.

 **Alex:** [interrupting] I don't need your pity, Jane. I don't need you to look at me like I'm some sort of damn charity case.

 **Jane:** [pleading reaching for Alex] I don't see you as a charity case, Alex. You're my boyfriend and I love you.

[Alex aggressively shoves Jane to the ground. They look at each other shocked.]

 **Alex:** [stammers] I-I-I got to go.

[Alex rushes away. Jane continues to stay on the ground shocked. The camera switches to the cafeteria. Jane is eating a sandwich by herself. Alex walks over and sits across the table from her.]

 **Alex:** Can we talk?

 **Jane:** [avoiding eye contact] What's there to talk about?

 **Alex:** I'm sorry about what happened under the bleachers. That was wrong of me and I'm so sorry.

 **Jane:** Do you realize what you did?

 **Alex:** And I was wrong. I shouldn't have ever put my hands on you and I'm so sorry. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness. I promise that it won't happen again. [reaches for Jane's hand] I love you, Jane.

 **Jane:** [puts down her lunch and looks into Alex's eyes] Every time someone says they won't do it again, they always do. That's what happens in every abusive relationship.

 **Alex:** [begging] I'm not like that, Jane. I swear. I'm not like my father. I told you about how my dad would pummel my mom. I wouldn't do that to you.

 **Jane:** [pauses] I love you, Alex. I just don't want this to happen again.

 **Alex:** [grasping Jane's hands] I swear it will never happen again.

[Jane and Alex hold hands. Alex smiles blissfully. Jane smiles, yet fearful. The camera switches to the auditorium, where Kitty begins to sing _One Thing_ by Finger Eleven as Sam plays the guitar.]

 **Kitty:** Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something

I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

[The students remained silent.]

 **Sam:** What's the secret behind this song?

 **Kitty:** [snidely] Well, if we're being honest, I know I lost a lot of things over the years, but I'll do whatever it takes to get them back. I know I've treated a lot of you guys badly, but I want to fix everything I ruined, if you guys give me the chance.

 **Sam:** I think that's a great start to a wonderful year. Thank you, Kitty.

[Everyone claps as Kitty sits with the students. Kitty pauses and winks at Jake before she continues to her seat.]

 **Sam:** So who's next to share their secret with everyone?

 **Marley:** [raises her hand] I would like to go next. [goes onto the stage] Recently, I've been undergoing some stress. And my first thought goes back to making myself throw up again. So I want to sing you guys a song that explains my feelings with it.

[ _Russian Roulette_ by Rihanna begins to play]

 **Marley:** Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play the key  
Take the gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, I'm moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go

And you can see my heart, beating,  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

Say a prayer, to yourself  
He says, close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get, a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost

And you can see my heart, beating,  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life

And you can see my heart, beating,  
Now you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no!  
I know that I must pass this test  
And you can see my heart, beating,  
Oh you can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no!  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

[The music stops. Unique stands up and walks towards Marley.]

 **Unique:** If ever you feel like hurting yourself again, just remember that you got friends in here that are willing to save you. We love you.

[Marley and Unique hug. The other students approach Marley and hug her together.]

[The camera switches to the locker room. Alex looks around and walks inside with Jane. Alex pulls Jane into him and they kiss. Alex presses her into a locker and they continue to kiss. Moments later, he brings his hands from her waist down towards her buttocks. Jane grabs his hand and raises it back to her waist. Alex tries once more and she pulls his hand back up again.]

 **Jane:** [as Alex kisses her neck] I thought we were gonna take things slow.

 **Alex:** [mumbling] We're in love. This is what people in love do.

 **Jane:** I don't know if I'm ready to do this.

 **Alex:** It's okay, babe. I'll coach you through it.

 **Jane:** [pulling Alex off of her] I don't think I'm ready to do this yet.

[Alex backs away and pauses for a few moments]

 **Alex:** Is there something wrong with me?

 **Jane:** No. It's just gonna be my first time and I just wanna take things a bit slower than they're going.

 **Alex:** [frustrated] It's me, isn't it?

 **Jane:** No, Alex. It's not you. I just need a bit more time before we-

 **Alex:** [interrupting] Am I not good enough for you? Is it because I didn't get into that stupid school?

 **Jane:** [annoyed] What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with it.

 **Alex:** [angry] Now you wanna give me attitude?

 **Jane:** [frustrated] You're not listening to me, Alex. I just wanna take things slow.

 **Alex:** [getting louder] Are you back-talking now?

 **Jane:** [yelling] Alex, you're getting mad because I said no to you! Do you hear yourself?

[Alex raises his hand and slaps Jane across the face. As Jane holds her face, Ryder and Spencer run into the locker room. Spencer grabs Alex and pins him against the wall. Ryder goes to Jane's aid as Jane cries.]

 **Ryder:** [panicked] Bring him to Principal Shue and tell him what happened.

[Spencer drags Alex out of the locker room. Ryder holds Jane and hugs her as she cries hysterically. The camera shifts to the auditorium. Annie is standing on the stage alone.]

 **Jake:** [enters from stage right] Hey. You wanted to see me?

 **Annie:** Yeah. You're really the only person I can be honest with.

 **Jake:** You're not pregnant, are you?

 **Annie:** Not that it's your business, but we use condoms and I'm on birth control, so no.

 **Jake:** Where's your boyfriend?

 **Annie:** He's in rehab, actually. He needs the help, so he'll be gone for a while.

 **Jake:** So, why am I here?

 **Annie:** [nudges Jake to the stool onstage] That's kinda why I brought you here. Sam said we have to sing about our secrets. So why not sing it to the one person who I could never lie to?

 **Jake:** Shouldn't Roderick be here, too?

 **Annie:** You're different, Jake. We shared everything together, so I feel like I could continue doing that.

 **Jake:** Like the night that we lost the big V?

 **Annie:** [chuckles] Like the night we lost the big V. But that's not important. Let me sing it to you.

[The band starts playing _Habits_ by Tove Lo.]

 **Annie:** [as the camera pans to Annie drinking a beer and Johnny sitting in a basement with other people pouring white powder on the table] Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
I eat my dinner in my bathtub  
Then I go to sex clubs  
Watching freaky people gettin' it on  
It doesn't make me nervous  
If anything I'm restless  
Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all

[As the straw is being passed around, Annie's visibly nervous] I get home, I got the munchies  
Binge on all my Twinkies  
Throw up in the tub  
Then I go to sleep  
[grabbing the straw and leaning towards the table] And I drank up all my money  
Dazed and kinda lonely

[shoots up wide-eyed] You're gone and I gotta stay  
[in the auditorium] High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down  
Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

[sitting in a room with Johnny as he flicks a needle] Pick up daddies at the playground  
How I spend my day time  
Loosen up the frown,  
Make them feel alive  
Oh, make it fast and greasy  
I'm numb and way too easy

[in the auditorium]You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
[walking around the city at night with Johnny stumbling] High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
[in the auditorium] I fall back down  
Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

[in a night club dancing with Johnny in slow motion] Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain't got no end  
Ooh  
[Johnny puts a pill in Annie's mouth] Can't go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain  
Ooh

Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain't got no end  
Ooh  
Can't go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain

You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
[smoking from a glass pipe in a dark room] High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down  
[in the auditorium] Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Oh, oh

[silence. Jake rubs his face]

 **Jake:** [concerned] How long has this been going on?

 **Annie:** For since a couple months before I got here.

 **Jake:** [gets off the stool and paces] What are you doing right now?

 **Annie:** Drinking, smoking pot, doing dope here and there, did crack a few times, taking ecstasy. There's really nothing I haven't done.

 **Jake:** Weren't you the one who told me that your mom abandoned you because she's a junkie?

 **Annie:** I know.

 **Jake:** And here you are doing the same crap as she did.

 **Annie:** Jake, I asked you to come here because I need help.

 **Jake:** If it's scoring coke or whatever you're doing, I'm not contributing to you killing yourself.

 **Annie:** That's not it. I'm here asking for you to help me get off of this crap. I can't stop Jake. I don't know how.

 **Jake:** Want me to take you to a rehab? I can find somewhere for you.

 **Annie:** My dad can't find out about this. If he finds out that his kid's doing drugs, he'll be devastated. I don't know what to do. [pause] Please, Jake. I'm scared. If I keep doing this, I'll end up overdosing, or worse. Please help me.

[Jake sighs.]

 **Jake:** My mom's away for the next week for a business trip. How about you stay at my house so you can detox there?

 **Annie:** [shocked] Really?

 **Jake:** Pack some clothes for the week. Tell your dad that you're gonna stay at a friend's house. He's always been laid back, so he should be okay with it.

[Annie runs up to Jake and tightly hugs him. Jake hugs Annie and buries his face in her hair.]

 **Annie:** Thank you, Jake. I don't know what I would do without you.

 **Jake:** [quietly] I've asked myself that for years.

[The camera shifts to Jake's bedroom. Annie paces around the room as Jake brings in soup and orange juice.]

 **Annie:** [painfully] When will this pain go away?

 **Jake:** [setting the food on the nightstand] You'll feel better in a few days.

 **Annie:** You don't know what this feeling's like. I need something. Please get me something. I'll beg.

 **Jake:** I promise this feeling will go away. Just eat. You'll feel better before you know it.

 **Annie:** You have no idea what you're talking about, Jake.

 **Jake:** [wraps his arms around Annie] Why don't you try to sleep? You need all the sleep you can get.

[Jake lies Annie on the bed and covers her with blankets.]

 **Annie:** Why are you being so nice to me, Jake?

 **Jake:** Because you have this hold on me that no one else will.

[Jake and Annie slowly lean into each other. Their faces come closer and closer until Jake quickly kisses her head. Annie snuggles in bed as she tries to fall asleep. Jake walks out of the room and shuts the light off, leaving the door open. Jake leans against the wall and takes a deep breath as he begins to sing _Cold_ by Crossfade.]

 **Jake:** Looking back at me I see that  
I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you,  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by,  
Something strong like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so

[standing in the doorway watching Annie sleep] Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies,  
Maybe in a different light,  
You can see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You are the antidote that got me by,  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

[opening a crawlspace, revealing a box containing pictures of Jake and Annie.] I never meant to be, so cold

[Jake looks through the pictures of him and Annie smiling together.]

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed-up side of me  
That I keep locked inside of me so deep,  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope;  
I never meant to be so cold

[putting the box away in the crawlspace] What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am (Is I'm sorry for the way)  
[crawling into the bed and under the covers] I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

[Jake and Annie face away from each other as they fall asleep. The camera switches to the choir room, where Sam and Will are standing in front of the students.]

 **Sugar:** Why didn't Jane tell us that her boyfriend was hurting her like that?

 **Kitty:** Some girls are scared to admit that their boyfriend is abusive.

 **Alstair:** But she could've came to us.

 **Ryder:** It's not as easy as people think.

 **Will:** Ryder's right, guys. Unfortunately, abusive relationships are very common. Right now, what Jane needs are friends to stick around her.

 **Spencer:** Is that what this lesson was about, Mister Evans?

 **Sam:** I thought this week would bring us together.

 **Annie:** [concerned] I just can't believe this is happening. I didn't think she would end up going through this.

 **Roderick:** Is there anything we can do for her?

 **Jane:** [standing in the doorway with her backpack over her shoulder] I think I'll be okay. [walking into the choir room] The nurse said I just have a slight bruise and Misses Shuester said that I'm gonna have to seek counseling, so I think I should be okay.

 **Will:** Are you gonna be okay? I told you that you can stay home for the next few days if you need to.

 **Sam:** I think it's best if you take a break for yourself, Jane.

 **Jane:** [standing in front of the choir room and putting her backpack on the floor] I'll be okay. I want to be here. The reality is that what happened to me could be a lot worse. I just got shoved and slapped. Some women out there die because the person they love hits them so badly. I think it's important to remember that it could have been a lot worse. It's probably better that it happened now than later on. If it's okay, would I be able to sing today?

 **Sam:** Sure

[Spencer stands next to Jane as she is frozen in her stance. Jane begins to sing _Love the Way You Lie_ by Rihanna and Eminem.]

 **Jane:** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

 **Spencer:** I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me, she really hates me,  
And I love it, wait  
Where you going, I'm leaving you  
No you ain't, come back  
We're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude  
I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength

 **Jane:** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

 **Spencer:** You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet  
And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em,  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're getting really sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em,  
Now you're in each others face,  
Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em,  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments, when you're in 'em  
It's the rage that's the culprit, it controls you both  
So they say it's best, to go your separate ways,  
Guess that they don't know ya 'cause today, that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records, playin' over, but you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance,  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave,  
Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane

 **Jane:** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

 **Spencer:** Now I know we said things, did things  
That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns  
[The camera shifts into Jane's room as she receives a text from Alex apologizing] Same routine, but your temper's just as bad, as mine is  
You're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded  
[in the choir room] Baby please come back, it wasn't you,  
Baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now  
[in Jane's bedroom. Alex continues to text Jane begging for her to stay with him] Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk,  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall  
[in the choir room] Next time, there will be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to freakin leave again  
I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

 **Jane:** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
[In Jane's room. Jane texts Alex forgiving him and telling him she loves him.] Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[The students get up and hug Jane together. Sam joins in on the group hug. Will and Jane make eye contact as Will looks disappointed.]

[End scene]


	4. Episode 4: Learn to Fight for Myself

[Two weeks have passed since the previous lesson. The students gather in the choir room chatting away. Will is standing alongside Sam in front of the students. As Jake is sitting down, he watches Annie and Johnny walk in hand in hand. Jane walks in soon after with longer sleeves than usual.]

 **Jake:** [whispers to Annie] Nice to know that everything's back to normal.

[Annie turns towards Jake solemnly.]

 **Will:** Alright, students! I have a big announcement for you all today. As you all know, Miss Silver has been indicted on being inappropriate with one of the students.

 **Unique:** [under their breath] More like she got caught being inappropriate.

 **Will:** I hired someone to take her place as the new Vocal Coach for McKinley School of Performing Arts. Welcome aboard your new coach, Sebastian Smythe.

[Sebastian walks in wearing a black suit and a cocky smile.]

 **Sam:** [concerned] Mister Schue, can we discuss this please?

 **Will:** He's very talented and showed a lot of promise years ago in the Warblers.

 **Sam:** And almost blinded another student. Did you almost forget about what happened to Blaine?

 **Will:** Sam, we'll talk about this later. [to the students] Let's give a hand for Sebastian Smythe!

[The students applaud.]

 **Sebastian:** Thank you everyone. I assure you that with my help, you guys will thrive until your predetermined graduation day. To start, I will be joining you guys for this week's session so we can prepare you for Sectionals, which from what I believe, is only a couple of weeks away. I expect that you guys will accept every inch of criticism, whether good or atrocious. Brace yourself, students. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

[silence. Sebastian sits off to the side.]

 **Will:** [clapping] Well thank you, Sebastian! I have to run to my office, but Sam, whenever you're ready, you can start your lesson.

 **Sam:** [confused] Thanks, Mister Schue. [Will exits] So, guys, this week, we need to get into competition mode. So your lesson for this week is [writes on the board] "bad blood". I want you guys to think of songs that derived from anger, whether it was bad blood or competing with one another. I want you guys to bring you're A-Game this week. Make sure these songs embody your feelings. I want you to get mad. I want you to get pissed. I want you guys to release all of your aggression out in this very room.

 **Unique:** Oh this lesson is gonna be easy!

 **Sam:** There is one rule to this week's lesson. There will be no Taylor Swift allowed. That's too easy. Choose something that you can actually use. Challenge yourself. Challenge us.

 **Myron:** But T-Swift is the epitome of bad blood. This isn't fair, Mister Evans.

 **Kitty:** Normally, I don't agree with the teeny bopper over there, but he's right. We shouldn't be barred from channeling our inner Bitch Swift.

 **Sebastian:** Cut it out, you guys. I think Sam's right. You guys have to be original in some way.

 **Sam:** [gets his acoustic guitar] Here. I'll show you guys what kinda songs you'll be doing this week.

[plays the beginning of _Santeria_ by Sublime]

 **Sam:** I don't practice Santeria, I ain't got no crystal ball  
I had a million dollars but I'd, I'd spend it all  
If I could find that Heina and that Sancho that she's found  
I'd pop a cap in Sancho and I'd slap her down

All I really want to know  
My baby  
All I really want to say  
I can't define  
Oh, it's love that I need  
Oh, my soul will have to wait 'til I get back and find  
Heina of my own  
Daddy's gonna love one and all  
I feel the break, feel the break, feel the break and I got to live it out, oh yeah

Well I swear that I, I really want to know,  
I really, what I really want to stay, I can't define  
That love make it go, my soul will have to

What I really want to say, ah baby  
What I really want to say, is I've got mine  
And I'll make it, yes I'm going up  
Tell Sanchito…  
And I'll make it, yes I'm going up  
Tell Sanchito that if he knows what is good for him  
He best go run and hide  
Daddy's got a new .45  
And I won't think twice to stick that barrel straight down Sancho's throat

Believe me when I say that I got somethin' for his punk ass

What I really want know, ah baby  
What I really want to say is there's just one way back  
And I'll make it, yeah, my soul will have to wait

[The students and Sebastian clap together. The camera shifts into the teacher's lounge. Sam, Emma, and Will are sitting at a table together drinking coffee.]

 **Will:** [sips his coffee] I know you keep questioning my methods, Sam. But I need you to trust that having Sebastian Smythe as a vocal coach here is gonna be great for the kids.

 **Sam:** I think you might have forgotten that he almost blinded Blaine with a rock salt filled slushie to the face. Mister Schue, you really need to reconsider your decision. You could have hired anyone else in the world. Why Sebastian? Why didn't you make a deal with Jessie St. James?

 **Will:** Jessie is with Rachel in New York during her Broadway debut. There would be no way that I could fit travel expenses in the budget.

 **Sue:** [walking into the teacher's lounge with Becky] Blondie's right, Schuester. [sits at the table alongside Becky] This kid is nothing but trouble. And that says a lot coming from me.

 **Sam:** We can talk one of the original glee kids to come back. Then we can get rid of Sebastian.

 **Emma:** They have a point, Will. What if he does something to hurt the kids? We can't put them in danger like that. It's too risky not only to them, but to your career.

 **Becky:** Principal Schue, you can't trust him. You're smarter than that.

 **Will:** [frustrated] Enough, guys. I'm not changing my mind. Sebastian is here and that's final. If he does anything to jeopardize the kids, then I'll take matters in my own hands. I'm sorry if you guys don't agree with my decisions, but I need to think about what's best for these kids. What's best for the students is someone experienced in performing. I'm not gonna change my mind just because you all don't like someone.

[Will storms out of the teacher's lounge as Sebastian enters smugly.]

 **Sebastian:** [filling a cup of coffee and pulls out a chair to sit on] Did I miss something fun in here?

 **Sue:** Nothing other than us trying to find the snake in the grass.

 **Sebastian:** [sips his coffee] I get it. You all think you know me so well. But I am just as dedicated to this school as all of you. You all are gonna have to face that.

 **Sam:** What's your real angle here? You've never done anything without a catch.

 **Sebastian:** No catch other than I want to have winning performers and bright stars on the stage. I'm gonna ensure that these kids get to stardom rather than settling at the nearest Starbucks for the rest of their lives.

 **Sue:** I can smell bull-crap from a mile away. Trust me. I've dished enough of it. There's no way you're here just because you want to inspire these kids.

 **Sebastian:** Think whatever you want, Sylvester, but I'll be expecting an apology when my trainees are on Broadway.

[Sue, Sam, and Becky rise from their seats and begin to walk out. Sue leans in closely to Sebastian's face.]

 **Sue:** [mutters] I'm on to you, Smythe.

[Sue follows Becky and Sam out of the teacher's lounge. Emma sips her coffee anxiously.]

 **Emma:** My husband has worked so hard to bring his dream to life in this school. I'm hoping there isn't gonna be anyone willing to destroy his dream.

[Emma walks out of the teacher's lounge. The camera shifts into the auditorium. Jane slowly walks onto the stage. She looks around inconspicuously. She slowly drags the sleeves of her shirt up, revealing bruises along her arms. She grasps the microphone in her hand about to sing.]

 **Spencer:** [suddenly enters] I should have known you didn't leave him.

 **Jane:** [frantically pulling her sleeves down] What are you talking about? I fell at home.

 **Spencer:** [walking towards Jane] Those aren't bruises from falls. They're from someone grabbing you too hard.

 **Jane:** [backs away] You don't know what you're talking about, Spencer.

 **Spencer:** Really? I remember seeing my mom getting pummeled by her ex-husband until she had no choice but to leave.

 **Jane:** It was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt me.

 **Spencer:** [walking away] Either you tell someone or I will. You got until the end of the week.

 **Jane:** [yells] Why can't I be happy? All of you get to have your happy ending. I deserve one, too.

[Spencer turns around silently.]

 **Spencer:** No one said you can't have your happy ending. If you really want to stay with him, then I guess you really do wanna end up in a grave.

[Spencer walks off the stage. Jane wipes away her tears and approaches the microphone as _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace begins. Jane sways with the music.]

 **Jane:** Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake by  
Every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I start to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I start to think about you I know  
Only when you start to think about me do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

[As the song ends, Jane collapses on the stage, covers her face, and cries. The camera switches to the choir room. Marley, Unique, Kitty, Sugar, and Madison stand in front of the students. Sam and Sebastian sit to the side closest to the door.]

 **Marley:** We wanted to sing a song that brings out the true power of women.

 **Unique:** We figured that since this week was "bad blood", we wanted to get together with other women who we don't get along with and perform something together.

 **Madison:** The song is about having the courage to get out of something and leave it for good.

 **Sugar:** [cheering] Girl Power!

 **Kitty:** Yeah, whatever they said.

 **Sam:** Well, whenever you're ready, go right ahead.

[Unique nods to the band and they start playing _Hit Em' Up Style_ by Blu Cantrell. The girls dance their routine with the music.]

 **Marley:** While he was scheming  
I was beamin' in the Beamer, just beamin'  
Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin'  
So I found another way to make him pay for it all

 **Madison:** So I went  
To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree-ah  
And on the way I grabbed Kitty and Marley-ah  
And as the cash box rang I thought everything away

 **Unique, Marley, Sugar, and Madison:** Ooops!

 **Kitty:** There goes the dreams we use to say

 **Unique, Marley, Sugar, and Madison:** Ooops!

 **Kitty:** There goes the time we spent away

 **Unique, Marley, Sugar, and Madison:** Ooops!

 **Kitty:** There goes the love we had, but you cheated on me, and that's worth that now

 **Kitty, Marley, Sugar, and Madison:** Ooops!

 **Unique:** There goes the house we made a home

 **Kitty, Marley, Sugar, and Madison:** Ooops!

 **Unique:** There goes you'll never leave me alone

 **Kitty, Marley, Sugar, and Madison:** Ooops!

 **Unique:** For all the lies you told, this is what you owe

 **Kitty, Marley, Madison, Sugar, and Unique:** Hey ladies  
When your man wanna get buck-wild  
Just go back and hit 'em up style

Put your hands on his cash and spend it to the last dime  
For all the hard times

Oh, when you go then everything goes  
From the crib to the ride and the clothes  
So you better let him know that if he messed up  
You gotta hit 'em up

 **Madison:** All of the dreams you sold  
Left me out in the cold  
What happened to the days when  
We used to trust each other

 **Unique:** And all of the things I sold  
Will take you until you get old  
To get 'em back without me  
'Cause it might be better than money or sex

 **Kitty, Marley, Madison, Sugar, and Unique:** Hey ladies  
When your man wanna get buck-wild  
Just go back and hit 'em up style

Put your hands on his cash and spend it to the last dime  
For all the hard times

Oh, when you go then everything goes  
From the crib to the ride and the clothes  
So you better let him know that if he messed up  
You gotta hit 'em up

[Everyone cheers, except Jane.]

 **Kitty:** What's your problem, Black Celine Dion?

 **Jane:** That song says that if a guy gets you mad that it's okay to be as petty as you want.

 **Kitty:** Okay, and? If a guy treats me like complete crap, I'm gonna become a petty little biotch.

 **Unique:** I agree with the blonde bimbo. If someone ain't doin' me right, they're gonna learn the hard way.

 **Jane:** I think forgiveness is the best way to go.

 **Madison:** But that's not the lesson this week, is it? It's "bad blood". It's not "let's forgive each other and hug it out".

 **Annie:** I kinda agree with the girls. We are supposed to channel our inner bitch this week.

 **Jane:** Mister Evans, what's the point of this week's lesson then?

 **Sam:** The point is that I wanted you guys to start bringing out your aggression so we can win at Sectionals.

 **Jane:** [getting louder] So let's spread some hate to everyone and become petty little brats? Is that what you're teaching us?

 **Marley:** What's your problem, Jane? You're not acting like yourself.

 **Jane:** I just think it's okay to forgive and move on rather than harping on some bull-

 **Spencer:** [interrupting] Why don't you get honest, Jane?

 **Roderick:** Honest about what?

 **Jane:** [mutters] Shut up, Spencer.

 **Sam:** [yelling] Enough, guys! Tomorrow, we're gonna continue this lesson and I don't want to hear any complaints about it!

[The students leave the class. Sebastian goes and begins to put the chairs away as Sam does the same.]

 **Sebastian:** Wow, Sam. I didn't think you had it in you to be a good choir teacher. These kids seem to look up to you.

 **Sam:** I'm on to you, Sebastian. You're not fooling anyone.

 **Sebastian:** Seems like Mister Schue thinks I'm a great fit at this school. I'll ensure you get trophies from every show choir competition in the entire country. I could even get them to Internationals, if you want.

 **Sam:** What's your angle, Smythe?

 **Sebastian:** I don't know what you're talking about, Sam.

 **Sam:** What exactly are you getting out of this?

 **Sebastian:** Easy. A good career, bragging rights after your kids bring home trophies, and apparently, watching you writhe in agony by the mere sight of me.

 **Sam:** In the years that I've known you, you've never done anything without a catch.

 **Sebastian:** We were children back then. We are now respectable adults. Let's start acting like one, okay? Let's start leading by example for these kids.

 **Sam:** If we're gonna lead by example, then I've got something for you.

[ _Revolution_ by the Beatles plays]

 **Sam:** You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world

But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know that you can count me out  
Don't you know it's gonna be  
All right, all right, all right

You say you got a real solution  
Well, you know  
We'd all love to see the plan  
You ask me for a contribution  
Well, you know  
We're doing what we can

But if you want money for people with minds that hate  
All I can tell is brother you have to wait  
Don't you know it's gonna be  
All right, all right, all right

Don't you know it's gonna be  
All right, all right, all right  
All right, all right, all right  
All right, all right, all right  
All right, all right

[Sebastian slowly claps and laughs.]

 **Sebastian:** [chuckling] Wow, Sam. That was quite an impressive show.

 **Sam:** [close to Sebastian's face] You're up to something and I'm gonna figure out what it is.

 **Sebastian:** Keep looking for something that's not even there. You'll give up, eventually.

[Sebastian walks out of the choir room. The camera switches to the Lima Bean. Jake walks in and sees Johnny sitting at a table alone. Jake approaches the table.]

 **Jake:** I got a text from Annie saying to meet her here. Have you seen her?

 **Johnny:** That was me. Texting apps are really good to use. They can mimic any phone number.

 **Jake:** So why didn't you ask me to come meet you here instead?

 **Johnny:** I doubt you would have come here. Sit. I wanna talk to you anyway.

[Jake sits]

 **Johnny:** Look, I know you, Roderick, and Annie hang out together. It's not something I don't know about. But I think you and I should talk if you're gonna hang out with my girlfriend.

 **Jake:** We're just friends, Johnny. You have nothing to worry about.

 **Johnny:** I know while I was in rehab, she stayed at your place. And I even know that you two dated for a bit. She obviously cares about you.

 **Jake:** I care about her, too.

 **Johnny:** I'm not finished. I'm here to let you know that if you do anything to even get in between Annie and I, I promise to make your life a living hell. You had your chance with her, Puckerman. But you messed it up. That's something you'll have to live with for the rest of your life. But if you even lay a finger on her the wrong way, I promise that I will find you and I will make sure that there's no trace of Jake Puckerman in a three hundred mile radius. Do you understand me?

 **Jake:** If she wants me, she'll find a way to have me.

 **Johnny:** Not while I'm around, Jake. Look, continue having your little hangouts with her after school. You and Rod can have the time of your lives. In fact, it's kinda cute that you guys do that. But just know that as she's with you guys, she's texting me. She's telling me all the little dirty thoughts that scatter in her beautiful mind. She's the one begging to see me. Not you. She doesn't love you anymore, Jake. She loves me.

 **Jake:** Has she told you she loves you?

 **Johnny:** She doesn't have to.

 **Jake:** That's the difference between you and I, Johnny. If she hasn't even told you that she loves you, chances are that she doesn't.

 **Johnny:** How do you figure?

 **Jake:** She's very open about her feelings. If she hasn't said it, she doesn't feel it.

[Jake walks out of the Lima Bean. As he leaves the coffee shop, Johnny stands in front of him.]

 **Johnny:** You better watch your back, Puckerman. That's my girl you're messing with.

 **Jake:** She's your girl for now, but she's gonna be my future wife. Enjoy it while it lasts.

[They walk in separate directions. The camera switches to the choir room. Sam walks through the door with Sebastian following behind.]

 **Sam:** Good morning, class. We'll be continuing with the lesson.

 **Johnny:** [raising his hand] Mister Evans, would I be able to sing something?

 **Sam:** Go right ahead.

[Johnny stands in front of the students]

 **Johnny:** I would love to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Annie. Annie, I know we haven't said it yet, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm happy that you're my girlfriend.

[ _Mermaid_ by Train begins to play as Johnny dances with the music.]

 **Johnny:** Whoa, whoa  
Can't swim so I took a boat, to an island so remote  
Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before  
Stayed there 'till the air was clear  
I was bored and out of tears, then I saw you washed up on the shore  
I offered you my coat, thank godess love can float  
Crazy how that shipwreck met my ship was comin' in  
We talked 'till the sun went down  
Love on the Pugit Sound  
My treasure map was on your skin

[pulls up Annie and dances with her] Beauty in the water, angel on the beach  
Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach  
'Till I got her, had I known it could come true  
I would have wished in ninety two, for a mermaid just like you  
Whoa, just like you, whoa

[Jake jumps up and dances with Annie, making her uncomfortable and Johnny angry]

 **Jake:** Sharks, green with envy they wonder what you see in me  
Funny thoughts sometimes can't help but wonder that as well  
Now life is a holiday, making up for the years I paid  
The way to this heavenly bay, it went through hell

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach  
Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach  
Till I got her, had I known it could come true  
I would have wished in ninety two, for a mermaid just like you  
Whoa, just like you, whoa

 **Johnny:** [pulling Annie to him] Rescued you by the Banu tree

 **Jake:** [pulling Annie to him] All the girl fish in the sea

 **Johnny:** [pulling Annie to him] Puttin' a candle to you

 **Jake:** [pulling Annie to him] They don't have a handle on you

 **Johnny:** [pulling Annie to him] They don't have a scandal on you

 **Jake:** [pulling Annie to him] Holler back will save you

 **Johnny:** [pulling Annie to him] Saving me was B-I-G  
All the boy fish in the sea.

 **Jake:** [pulling Annie to him] They all wish that they could be me.

[Johnny and Jake are dancing the tango with Annie as she gets frustrated.]

 **Johnny:** Can't swim, so I took a boat.

 **Jake:** To an island so remote.

 **Johnny and Jake:** Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach  
Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach  
[Annie yanks herself away from them and storms out of the choir room. Johnny and Jake don't even notice] 'Till I got her, had I known it could come true  
I would have wished in ninety two, for a mermaid just like you  
Whoa, just like you, whoa

 **Johnny:** Whoa, just like you, whoa

 **Jake:** Rescued you by the Banu tree, all the girl fish in the sea

 **Johnny and Jake:** Just like you, whoa

[The song concludes. Everyone is at a loss for words.]

 **Jake:** Where's Annie?

 **Roderick:** She left.

 **Kitty:** Nothing was more awkward than seeing whatever that was.

 **Johnny:** Where did she go?

 **Roderick:** Probably where she normally goes.

 **Johnny:** Where's that?

 **Jake:** I know where she is. I'm gonna go see her.

 **Johnny:** I'm coming, too.

 **Roderick:** Probably best if you stay behind, Johnny, unless you're willing to get massacred by her.

[Jake rushed out of the room. The camera switches to a park. Annie is sitting on the swing. Jake approaches her. She sees him and turns herself away from him.]

 **Jake:** Annie, can we talk?

 **Annie:** About what? The fact that humiliated me or humiliated Johnny?

 **Jake:** I didn't mean to get you upset. I was just-

 **Annie:** [interrupting] Just what? Trying to get under Johnny's skin? Trying to somehow win me back?

 **Jake:** I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't know what to do. I saw how he looked at you and it drove me to insanity.

 **Annie:** [angrily getting off the swing and turns to Jake] Jake, I'm not with you. I'm with Johnny. You have no right to do what you did.

 **Jake:** I'm trying to be friends with you, Annie. I'm trying to act like everything's okay, but it's not. I can't watch you be with anyone else.

 **Annie:** [shouting] You had your chance, Jake! You had your golden opportunity to make everything right! You messed it up! You could have called me. You could have came to visit me in Hawaii. You could have told me all of this years ago and you didn't. You lost your chance with me, Jake. You lost every opportunity you had.

 **Jake:** Then tell me this, Annie. Do you love him?

 **Annie:** [walking away] I don't have to answer this to you.

 **Jake:** [shouting as Annie stands still] Tell me the truth. Do you love him? Does he know about how your mom left you when you were less than a week old and how it kills you inside? When you go to bed at night, do you wish it was him in bed with you or me? When you see your future five years from now, who do you see as your husband? Me or Johnny? Or explain why this is your spot out of every place in Lima. Isn't this the place we went to on our first date? Where we had our first kiss? Where we told each other that we were in love for the first time? [walks to Annie and holds her hands gently as tears come down her face] Be honest with me, Annie. If you love him and you see yourself with him five years from now, tell me. I'll start letting go of you and we can begin our friendship the right way. But if you don't, then do what makes you happy. All I've ever wanted for you was to make you happy. If you think that you'll be happier with me, then break up with him and come back to me. Let me make things right with you. Let me show you what true love is.

 **Annie:** [crying] I don't know, Jake.

 **Jake:** [caressing her cheek and wiping away her tears] I love you, Annie. I should have told you years ago. I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want us to get married one day and have babies and be together for the rest of our lives. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I shouldn't have given you up. Please give us another chance. I won't mess this up.

[Jake lifts Annie's face towards his. He slowly leans in to hers]

 **Annie:** [softly] I can't. I'm with Johnny.

 **Jake:** [pleading] Please, Annie. Don't do this. You don't love him.

 **Annie:** [pulling away from Jake] He deserves better. I have to be with him. We have to learn how to be friends. I'm sorry.

[Annie walks away crying. Jake sits on the swing rubbing his face. Roderick slowly walks over.]

 **Roderick:** Did you try apologizing?

 **Jake:** Yeah.

[Roderick kneels in front of Jake and hugs him as Jake begins to cry. The camera switches to Sam walking into an auditorium. A show choir is dancing as a man is watching them. Sam sits in the back of the auditorium away from everyone's sight. A man with his hair combed over stops the show choir. Sam notices that their coach is Clint, who was in Vocal Adrenaline.]

 **Clint:** You guys are not in sync with each other. You will be the reason that the reputation of Vocal Adrenaline will be in the dirt! Vocal Adrenaline has had a reputation of winners. If you mess this up, I promise you that I will blacklist all of you from the show choir community. Is that understood?

 **Students:** Sir, yes, sir!

[Clint looks over and sees Sebastian approaching him.]

 **Clint:** Take five, everyone. Girls, make sure to throw up your meal so you can stay in those costumes. Guys, well, do the same. And go over that routine so you don't look lazy on stage!

[The students walk off stage.]

 **Clint:** Smythe. You have any news for me?

 **Sebastian:** Ah, yes. I figured you would want a little update on the New Directions.

 **Clint:** Give me the four one one before I have an aneurysm.

 **Sebastian:** You should have an easy chance at winning. Sam Evans is their coach and still clearly has no idea what they're doing.

 **Clint:** That kid never had a clue about what he does, even back during our high school years.Remember our deal, Smythe. You give us your set list and I'll get you tenure here at Carmel High.

 **Sebastian:** Sounds good to me.

[Sam quietly leaves the auditorium infuriated. The camera switches back to the choir room the next day. Sam walks in as Sebastian sits to the side.]

 **Sam:** Good morning, class. So today is the final day for our lesson. How's everyone feeling about it?

 **Sebastian:** I think you all did quite wonderfully this week. There are some minor vocal issues that we can repair before Sectionals.

 **Sam:** Shocked to hear that from you.

 **Kitty:** I think this lesson was a real test to showing our aggression.

 **Jane:** It was just an excuse for you to be as petty as you want.

 **Marley:** What's been your problem this week?

 **Jane:** I'm fine. I just don't think that this lesson was a really good thing to do for Sectionals.

 **Madison:** There's no reason for you to act like a total bitch, Jane. You've been throwing super shade at everyone this week.

 **Sugar:** You're normally not a total jerk, but you're kinda acting like one now.

 **Spencer:** Tell everyone what's really going on, Jane.

 **Jane:** You promised not to say anything.

 **Spencer:** I told you that if you didn't say anything, I would. Now, I will.

 **Jake:** What's going on?

 **Myron:** I don't got time for this crap, Sam. Can we just move on?

 **Spencer:** Jane's still with Alex and he's still beating the hell out of her.

 **Jane:** That's not true.

 **Spencer:** Why don't you show everyone your arms then, Jane? Tell me I'm lying.

 **Sam:** Is this true, Jane?

 **Kitty:** I thought the school pressed charges on this kid.

 **Jane:** [yelling] Spencer's lying!

 **Spencer:** [pacing towards Jane] If you're not gonna show them, I will.

[Spencer grabbed Jane's sleeve as she was struggling to pull away. He manages to pull up her sleeve, showing the bruises on her arms. The students looked at her horrified.]

 **Marley:** You gotta tell Principal Shue.

 **Madison:** They can expel him rather than just give him a suspension, right Sam?

 **Annie:** Expulsion is an understatement. They can send him to jail.

 **Jane:** [shouting] No one knows what they're talking about! Just leave me alone!

[Jane storms out of the choir room. Annie, Jake, Spencer, Sam, and Sebastian run out of the choir room and into the hall.]

 **Sam:** [calling out] Jane, stop. Jane! [shouting louder] Jane! Stop running away!

[Jane stops in her tracks. Sam gets in front of her and sees her crying.]

 **Sam:** Why didn't you tell anyone about this?

 **Jane:** It's not as bad as it looks.

 **Annie:** He's hurting you, Jane. You don't deserve that.

 **Sebastian:** How long has this been going on?

 **Jane:** It's not a big deal. I'm really okay.

 **Jake:** Please talk to us, Jane. Why haven't you told anyone?

 **Jane:** [yelling] Because if he's gone, no one's ever gonna love me! I'm gonna be alone! I shouldn't get him so upset. It's my fault.

 **Annie:** No one deserves to get hit by someone they love. You don't deserve this, Jane.

 **Sebastian:** Has he done anything else besides the obvious?

 **Jane:** I wouldn't do anything else unless I was in love with him. He said that people in love should be able to do things together.

 **Sam:** Abuse is abuse, whether it's verbal, physical, or sexual. You didn't want to do any of that, did you?

[Jane shook her head.]

 **Sam:** We have to report this, Jane. He needs to pay for what he's done.

 **Jane:** But what if I end up alone?

 **Spencer:** You'll find someone eventually. But if you stay in this relationship any longer, he's gonna hit you so hard that he'll kill you.

 **Annie:** [grabs Jane's hand] You're not alone.

 **Jake:** We'll be there every step of the way.

 **Spencer:** [putting his arm around her] You ready to report him, yet?

[Jane sniffles and nods her head. Spencer, Annie, and Jake walk Jane down the hallway as _Praying_ by Kesha begins.]

 **Jane:** Well, you almost had me fooled  
Told me that I was nothing without you  
Oh, but after everything you've done  
I can thank you for how strong I have become

'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"

[the camera switches to the auditorium with Jane and the girls sitting on stools] I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'

[The camera switches to the police arresting Alex in Will's office. Alex looks to Jane as she turns away from him] I'm proud of who I am  
No more monsters, I can breathe again  
And you said that I was done  
Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come  
[The camera switches to Jane in Emma's office] 'Cause I can make it on my own, oh  
And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known  
I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh  
When I'm finished, they won't even know your name

[The camera switches back to the auditorium] You brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"

I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'

[The camera switches to Jane in her room blocking Alex's number and his social media] Ah sometimes, I pray for you at night, oh  
Someday, maybe you'll see the light  
[The camera switches back into the auditorium] Whoa oh oh oh, some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give  
But some things only God can forgive

Yeah!

 **Girls:** I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'

 **Jane:** I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'

[The class circles around Jane and hugs her. Sam, Will, Emma, and Sue join in the group hug.]

[End Scene]


	5. Episode 5: Simply Meant to Be

[A few days have passed. Marley's at her locker taking books out. Ryder comes up behind her and hugs her, making Marley jump.]

 **Marley:** Hey! I didn't expect to see you.

 **Ryder:** I figured I'd surprise you and walk you to class.

 **Marley:** Sounds wonderful.

 **Ryder:** [pause] You never called me after our date. Was it not good?

 **Marley:** It was perfect! I just kinda feel bad.

 **Ryder:** About what?

 **Marley:** You know, with everything that happened with Jake and with our history. I don't know what to do in these kinda situations.

 **Ryder:** It seems like Jake has his hands full. And I could care less about our history. I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me. If you want, you can come over tonight. I'll cook you dinner and we can have a romantic evening. How does that sound?

 **Marley:** [as they approach the choir room] That'll be really nice.

 **Ryder:** Be at my house by six. Dinner will be served.

[Ryder and Marley share a smile as they walk into the choir room. They take their seats. Sam walks in with Sebastian following behind him.]

 **Sam:** Good morning, everyone! Just as a reminder that Sectionals are this week. Has everyone been practicing the set list?

 **Students:** [exhausted] Yes, Mister Evans.

Sam: Good. Because the lesson this week until Friday is _Musicals_. We're going to sing songs in here only from musicals, whether on the stage or in the movies. You choose songs and sing them throughout the week. But remember to practice your Sectionals music! I cannot stress that enough.

 **Sebastian:** [whispering] Hey, Sam, I didn't get the email for the set list. I thought I was on the group email.

 **Sam** : Don't worry, Sebastian. I sent you the email. You're on the chain with all of us. [to the students] We will not be practicing the set list in class because I expect that you all know the ins and outs. This is a competition. You don't need my help for this. You guys can do it. I'll be dismissing class so you guys can practice on your own.

[As the students leave the classroom, Sebastian approaches Sam with his phone in his hand.]

 **Sebastian:** What the hell is this? _Phantom of the Opera_? You'll never win at Sectionals with this.

 **Sam:** And why not?

 **Sebastian:** [baffled] It's preposterous! It's too risky! You're committing show choir suicide!

 **Sam:** I think you'll be able to handle helping the students vocally.

 **Sebastian:** You're having them sing _Point of No Return, All I Ask of You_ and _Masquerade_. Do you realize what you're doing to these students? Most of them don't have this type of range!

 **Sam:** That's why I chose Jake and Annie to perform these songs. Their ranges are pretty broad, so they should be fine.

 **Sebastian:** What am I supposed to do with this?

 **Sam:** Work with it. That's what a good teacher does.

[Sam walks away smiling. Sebastian grunts in frustration at the set list. The camera pans to Annie sitting in the courtyard reading over sheet music. Jake walks over holding his backpack over his shoulder.]

 **Jake:** Where's Johnny?

 **Annie:** He's taking an exam in Tech Class. Figured I would come outside and go over the music for Sectionals.

 **Jake:** [sitting next to Annie] You nervous?

 **Annie:** Not really. You're my duet partner, so I think we should be okay.

 **Jake:** I always did love your voice.

 **Annie:** Don't do that, Jake. We promised we would try this friend thing out.

 **Jake:** Well I'm sorry, but it's hard.

 **Annie:** Try harder.

 **Jake:** [clearing his throat] How is everything with Johnny anyway?

 **Annie:** Honestly, I don't know. He's nice, but I feel like there's something missing.

 **Jake:** Maybe you should talk to him.

 **Annie:** I'm kinda shocked that you're not talking me into breaking up with him.

 **Jake:** I want you to be happy. If you're happy with him, work things out with him. [bell rings] Gotta get to my next class. I'll catch up with you.

[Jake walks away. Annie is sitting at the bench in the courtyard as the beginning of _So In Love_ from Kiss me Kate begins.]

 **Annie:** Strange, dear, but true, dear,  
When I'm close to you, dear,  
The stars fill the sky,  
So in love with you am I.  
[The camera shifts to Annie looking into Johnny's classroom as he takes his exam] Even without you  
My arms fold about you.  
You know, darling why,  
So in love with you am I.  
[walking in the hallway] In love with the night mysterious  
The night when you first were there.  
In love with my joy delirious  
When I knew that you might care.

So taunt me and hurt me,  
Deceive me, desert me,  
I'm yours 'til I die,  
So in love,  
So in love,  
So in love with you, my love, am I.

[Annie sits in the cafeteria in between two tables, where Johnny and Jake are sitting] So taunt me and hurt me,  
Deceive me, desert me,  
I'm yours 'til I die,  
So in love,  
So in love,  
So in love with you, my love, am I.

[The camera switches to Ryder's house. He's placing the food on the table when there is a knock at the door. Ryder takes off the apron, throws it in the kitchen, and runs to the door. He opens the door and sees Marley in a deep purple dress.]

 **Ryder:** Wow. You look stunning.

 **Marley:** Thank you. I wasn't sure what to wear for tonight.

 **Ryder:** You look great. Come in. I was just putting dinner on the table.

[Ryder pulls out one of the chairs from the table for Marley. Marley sits as she uncontrollably smiles. Ryder sits across from her.]

 **Marley:** So what did you make?

 **Ryder:** I made chicken parm. I heard you saying that was your favorite so I figured I make your favorite food. And for dessert, we're having an apple pie with-

 **Marley:** [interrupting] Caramel drizzle. How did you know?

 **Ryder:** I overheard a conversation you were having with some of the glee kids. I hope this is okay.

 **Marley:** Ryder, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much!

[Ryder and Marley begin eating dinner.]

 **Ryder:** So tell me more about you. I feel like we're only recently getting to know each other.

 **Marley:** Actually, I feel like all we've talked about since we've been seeing each other is talking about me. How about you tell me about you for a change?

[Marley and Ryder stare at each other smiling. The camera switches to the choir room where Sam is setting up chairs.]

 **Will:** [enters in] Hey Sam! You wanted to talk?

 **Sam:** Mister Schue, I don't trust Sebastian. I followed him to Carmel High and saw him talking to Clint.

 **Will:** Vocal Adrenaline coach?

 **Sam:** Yeah.

 **Will:** What was he doing there?

 **Sam:** Apparently, they promised him tenure if he can get our set list for Sectionals.

 **Will:** [shocked] Oh my god. I made a terrible mistake in hiring him. I have to fire him.

 **Sam:** I sent him the set list already. But don't worry, Mister Schue. I got an idea, but I need your help going along with it.

[The camera switches to another classroom. Sebastian is sitting at a piano skimming through paperwork.]

 **Sam:** [enters in] Hey! How are the kids doing with their singing?

 **Sebastian:** Terrible! I'm trying to work with this set list, but none of these kids have the proper range to even reach the notes for the set list.

 **Sam:** I think they do.

 **Sebastian:** You're setting these kids up for failure! You don't see that?

 **Sam:** I'm setting these kids up for their futures. They're gonna face these types of challenges. They have to adapt to it.

 **Sebastian:** Do you think these judges are even gonna accept this travesty?

 **Sam:** Who knows. But try to work with them. These kids are great. They'll be able to do the set.

 **Sebastian:** [angrily rising from his seat] Principal Shue will hear about this.

[Sebastian storms out of the classroom and Sam follows. The camera pans to Sebastian angrily entering Will's office.]

 **Sebastian:** Shue, you have to tell your Glee director that this set list is just preposterous.

 **Sam:** I want to challenge my students to go beyond their limits. They are capable of doing so much more than they even believe.

 **Sebastian:** None of these students can hit the proper notes that _Phantom of the Opera_ has to offer. And the students that he picked to do the leads for these songs is just by far the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen.

 **Will:** Sam has sent me the set list for this year's Sectionals. And, quite frankly, I think it's a great set list.

 **Sebastian:** You've got to be kidding me.

 **Will:** The purpose of Glee is so the kids can be challenged. Once they leave this school, they'll face different obstacles. Why not face this one together?

 **Sebastian:** So you'll seriously cosign this garbage and call it art?

 **Will:** All art is beautiful if you give it a chance to be. Please make sure these students are prepared for Sectionals. I would love to see a trophy in the choir room.

[Sebastian grunts and storms out of the office. Sam and Will exchange a smile. The camera switches to Jane sitting outside reading a book. Spencer sees Jane and approaches her.]

 **Spencer:** Hey. Anyone sitting here?

 **Jane:** [reading her book] Just you.

[Spencer sits and pauses for a few moments.]

 **Spencer:** I know you're probably mad. But I was only looking out for you.

 **Jane:** [closes her book] I know. It sucks how everything went down, but I'm actually grateful that I have you guys.

 **Spencer:** Did they say what's gonna happen to Alex?

 **Jane:** He's gonna be tried as an adult since he's seventeen. He's getting assault and domestic violence on his record if he's convicted of it.

 **Spencer:** Let me know when the court date is and I'll be there. I'm sorry Jane. I only did what I did because, to be honest, I consider you to be my best friend. I wanna make sure you're always protected.

Jane: You're my best friend, too. I love you, Spence.

[They hug each other. _The Circle of Life_ from "The Lion King" begins as they sing outside.]

 **Spencer:** From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

 **Jane:** There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

 **Spencer and Jane:** [in the hall] It's the circle of life

 **Students** : Ah, ah

 **Spencer and Jane:** And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

 **Everyone:** [in the choir room] Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life

[Spencer and Jane grab each other's hands and laugh together. The camera switches to the library. Jake walks in with his backpack over his shoulder and sees Annie sitting at a desk highlighting sheet music. Jake walks towards Annie and sits in front of her.]

 **Jake:** Sitting alone here?

 **Annie:** What do you need Jake?

 **Jake:** I think we need to talk.

 **Annie:** About?

 **Jake:** The last time we talked.

 **Annie:** What's the point in us talking about that?

 **Jake:** Maybe that'll change things.

 **Annie:** Jake, you were the one ignoring my calls. You ignored every text and email until I became nothing but a figment in your imagination.

 **Jake:** Annie, you told me not to talk to you.

 **Annie:** No I didn't.

 **Jake:** [reaching into his backpack] I printed the last email you sent me. I always hoped we would see each other again so, maybe, we could talk about this and resolve it. But the last time I ever heard from you was you telling me that you never wanted to speak to me again.

[Jake hands a sheet of paper to Annie. Annie reads it.]

 **Annie:** [confused] I don't even remember seeing this.

 **Jake:** I never got rid of it. I was always hoping it was some sort of fluke to say the least.

 **Annie:** [puts the piece of paper in her bag] It doesn't matter now. I'm with Johnny.

 **Jake:** For now. [holds Annie's hand] You and I both know that he's just standing in my way. You and I are supposed to be together. There's a reason why you came back to Lima. The universe wants us together. We're end game. When you realize that, let me know. But until then, I'll be waiting.

[Jake grabs his backpack and exits. Annie holds her head in her hands. The camera shifts to the auditorium. Roderick walks onto the stage. He grabs his guitar and slings it over his shoulder.]

 **Mason:** [walking through the aisles] Whatcha gonna sing?

 **Roderick:** Just wanted to get some stuff off my chest.

 **Mason:** It's her, isn't it?

 **Roderick:** Who?

 **Mason:** Don't think no one sees how you look at Annie.

Roderick: She's just my friend.

 **Mason:** Who you basically drool over. Look, I know it's not my business, and I really shouldn't care as much as I do, but she's obviously in love with-

 **Roderick:** [interrupting] You don't think I've seen it? I see the way that she looks at Jake whenever we're all together. It sucks, man.

 **Mason:** Does her boyfriend know?

 **Roderick:** The drugs killed the last remaining brain cells he had. He barely even notices when she's trying to get his attention.

 **Mason:** You ever gonna tell her?

 **Roderick:** She'll never be interested in a guy like me.

 **Mason:** The dreaded friend-zone. I've been there before. The pain from it is pretty excruciating.

[Roderick nods in sadness]

 **Mason:** Sing to her.

 **Roderick:** Huh?

 **Mason:** Pretend I'm her. Sing to me what you would sing to her. Maybe that'll help you not feel crummier than you already do.

 **Roderick:** Why do you wanna help me so bad?

 **Mason:** Because I've been burned by people before. It sucks. Like someone ripped the still beating heart from your chest. I feel like I need to help those that are in the same boat as me.

[Roderick clears his throat and plays the intro to _I See the Light_ from the movie "Tangled".]

 **Roderick:** All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you

[Mason claps.]

 **Mason:** That was beautiful.

 **Roderick:** Please promise me you won't say anything to her. She's my best friend and the last thing I need is for her to not wanna be around me anymore and think that I'm just some creep.

 **Mason:** Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.

 **Roderick:** Thanks. I appreciate it.

[The camera switches to the choir room. Sam is sitting in one of the student chairs. Will peaks through the door and walks in.]

 **Will:** You okay, Sam?

 **Sam:** I don't understand how you did it.

 **Will:** Did what?

 **Sam:** [panicked] Teach Glee. I'm trying so hard to do what you did, but it's hard. I don't wanna mess up these kid's futures. I feel like this is too much power for one person to have.

 **Will:** [chuckles] Don't worry, Sam. You're doing great.

 **Sam:** [more panicked] How do you know, Mister Schue? What happens if one of these kids becomes a serial killer or ends up like Puck and Finn?

 **Will:** I think they'll be just fine.

 **Sam:** [more panicked] How do you know?

 **Will:** [calmly] Because I thought the same thing as you when I first started Glee. [sits next to Sam] I was scared that I was gonna fail you guys in life. But look at all of you. Quinn's in Yale. Mercedes has a record deal. Rachel's on Broadway. Look at all of you guys. You guys made me so proud to have you as more than just my students. You guys are a part of my family. I love you guys and seeing you all succeed in life means that my job is done.

 **Sam:** [solemnly] What do you think will happen to these kids?

 **Will:** Same thing that happened with all of you. They'll grow up. They'll lead incredible lives. They'll get married and have children and have wonderful careers that will take them miles.

 **Sam:** Do you believe that?

 **Will:** I do if you do. These kids need someone to believe in them and all they're worth. You need to push them to succeed. Don't let them settle for less.

[Will gets up and stands in the center of the classroom.]

 **Will:** When I first thought about doing Glee Club, I thought of one of my favorite musicals. The music taught me to always fight for what I wanted and to always aim for my dreams. Maybe this will help you.

[The band plays _Santa Fe_ from the Newsies.]

 **Will:** So that's what they call a family  
Mother, daughter, father, son  
Guess that everything you heard about is true  
So you ain't got any family  
Well, who said you needed one?  
Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?

When I dream  
On my own  
I'm alone but I ain't lonely  
For a dreamer night's the only time of day  
When the city's finally sleepin'  
All my thoughts begin to stray  
And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe  
And I'm free  
Like the wind  
Like I'm gonna live forever  
It's a feeling time can never take away  
All I need's a few more dollars  
And I'm outta here to stay  
Dreams come true  
Yes, they do  
In Santa Fe

Where does it say you gotta live and die here?  
Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
Why should you spend your whole life livin'  
Trapped where there ain't no future  
Even at seventeen  
Breakin' your back for someone else's sake  
If the life don't seem to suit ya  
How 'bout a change of scene?  
Far from the lousy headlines  
And the deadlines in between

[As the music continues, Will dances throughout the classroom. Sam claps and laughs happily. Once he's done dancing, he continues singing the song.]

 **Will:** Santa Fe  
Are you there?  
Do you swear you won't forget me?  
If I found you would you let me come and stay?  
I ain't gettin' any younger  
And before my dyin' day  
I want space  
Not just air  
Let 'em laugh in my face  
I don't care  
Save a place  
I'll be there

So that's what they call a family  
Ain't ya glad you ain't that way?  
Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?

[Sam stands up as the song finishes.]

 **Sam:** Wow, Mister Schue. That was great.

 **Will:** That was because I was so inspired by all of you. Now it's your turn. Allow these kids to inspire you. You'll love the results.

[Sam smiles to himself. The camera changes to Ryder and Marley walking together holding hands in the park. Marley is laughing with Ryder.]

 **Marley:** [laughing] So wait, your uncle owned a monkey?

 **Ryder:** [laughing] That flung poop at me all the time? Yes. It was horrendous.

[They laugh together]

 **Marley:** [calming down] Oh, Ryder, I'm so happy we're doing this.

 **Ryder:** I've only been waiting for how long?

 **Marley:** This is really the best time I've ever had. I didn't think I could ever have this much fun.

 **Ryder:** Well don't tap out this quickly. We still have to go get dessert at the bakery downtown.

 **Marley:** [steps in front of Ryder] You're really incredible. Honestly, I didn't think I would ever find anyone after what happened with Jake?

 **Ryder:** Maybe the world helped us get together.

 **Marley:** Do you believe in soul mates?

 **Ryder:** I don't know. What I do believe is that you and I are together now. And I also know that I'm enjoying every moment with you.

 **Marley:** I'm enjoying it, too.

[Ryder and Marley kiss]

 **Ryder:** Besides, I don't want to mess this up. I've waited what feels like a lifetime and I don't want to ruin this.

[Marley steps to the side and holds his hand while they walk without saying a word.]

 **Marley:** I have something I wanna ask you.

 **Ryder:** Ask away.

 **Marley:** [stammering] Would you wanna come have dinner with my mom and I? You don't have to. I just thought it would be nice since I've never really brought anyone home and I would love for you to meet her and –

 **Ryder:** [interrupting] Marley, I would love to.

 **Marley:** [excitingly] Really?

 **Ryder:** Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss a chance like that in the world.

[Ryder and Marley look into each other's eyes smiling as _The Sweetest Sounds_ from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella begins]

 **Marley:** The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere for me

[Ryder picks a rose from a rosebush and hands it to Marley. She sniffs it and smiles widely]

 **Ryder:** The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere for me

[As the rain suddenly begins, Ryder and Marley run into a gazebo and slowly dance with each other]

 **Marley:** The sweet-

 **Ryder:** The sweet-

 **Marley:** -est sound

 **Ryder:** -est sound

 **Marley:** I'll ever hear.

 **Marley and Ryder:** Are still inside my head.

 **Ryder:** The most-

 **Marley:** The most-

 **Ryder:** Entranc-

 **Marley:** Entranc-

 **Ryder:** -ing sight of all

 **Marley and Ryder:** Is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere  
Waiting somewhere  
Somewhere for me

[Marley looks up at Ryder and kisses him gently. The camera transitions to Annie, whose eating dinner with her father. Her father is a tall burly man with a dark brown beard. He combs his hair to the side and sits up with perfect posture.]

 **Annie:** [twirling spaghetti on her fork] Dinner's great, Dad.

 **George:** [smiling towards Annie] Thank you, sweetheart. I know spaghetti's your favorite. So tell me about school. What're you guys doing over there?

 **Annie:** We're doing a musical themed lesson this week to help prep us for Sectionals this weekend.

 **George:** It's at three o'clock this weekend, right? I wanna be there for my baby's first performance.

 **Annie:** Yeah. I'll make sure to have a seat reserved for you. [silence] Hey, Dad, there's something I wanted to talk about with you.

 **George:** What's up, Annie?

 **Annie:** So I didn't get a chance to tell you, but someone goes to this school.

 **George:** Who?

 **Annie:** Jake…Puckerman.

 **George:** [sighs] Oh. Well how's he doing? Finally getting his life together?

 **Annie:** He's in Glee with me. He's a really good singer and he's really talented.

 **George:** Hmm. At least he's finally good at something.

 **Annie:** [reaching into her pocket and pulling out the folded sheet] Dad, I wanted to ask you about this.

[George takes the paper from Annie. He reads it and studies it.]

 **Annie:** Dad, do you remember this?

 **George:** [takes a deep breath] I was doing this to protect you.

 **Annie:** [shocked] What?

 **George:** While you were sleeping, I logged into your computer and sent this to Jake so he could leave you alone once and for all.

 **Annie:** [stands up angrily] So you had me thinking for years that Jake just became a ghost only to have now found out that you broke up with him for me?

 **George:** It's different than that.

 **Annie:** [raising her voice] You had me crying for months wondering why Jake just disappeared and didn't say a damn word to me?

 **George:** Why don't you sit, Annie? I'll explain.

 **Annie:** [yelling] Explain what? That you managed to lie to me all these years? That the first person I've ever fallen in love with was actually in love with me and didn't actually want this for us?

 **George:** [shouting] You just turned fourteen at that time, Annie! You had everything handed to you, especially after your mother left! And you were willing to throw it away over some little boy?! You barely even know what love means, Annabel!

 **Annie:** [crying] And you do? You clearly know!

 **George:** I loved your mother, Annie. And I love you. But I will not risk having this boy ruin all the good things you have.

[Annie grabs her coat and paces to the door]

 **George:** Don't you dare walk out of this house, Annabel Lee!

 **Annie:** [opens the door] I'm going to do something I should have done years ago.

[Annie slams the door closed. The camera switches to Jake watching the television in his living room sitting on the couch. As he's switching the channels, there's a banging on his door. He gets off the couch and walks towards the door. He opens is and sees Annie standing in the rain drenched.]

 **Jake:** What are you doing here?

 **Annie:** You were right, Jake. My dad sent you that email.

 **Jake:** Come inside. It's raining and you'll get sick.

[Annie walks in the house. Jake closes the door and removes her coat for her.]

 **Jake:** My mom's not home until tomorrow, so you can put your clothes in the dryer and I'll make you some hot chocolate. I can grab some clothes for you while your clothes dry.

 **Annie:** My dad broke us up, Jake. You and I weren't supposed to end the way we did.

 **Jake:** You know your dad always hated me.

 **Annie:** We weren't supposed to end. It's too late for us.

 **Jake:** Then why did you come here?

 **Annie:** I don't know.

 **Jake:** You weren't looking for closure.

 **Annie:** I'm with Johnny now.

 **Jake:** You love me, Annie. If you didn't love me, you would have never come here to see me.

 **Annie:** [yelling] Then what am I supposed to do? Johnny's in my life. I can't do anything.

 **Jake:** It wasn't over then, Annie. It still isn't over.

[Jake grabs Annie and passionately kisses her. She wraps her arms around him as he lifts her off the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist as he walks them up the stairs. The scene cuts. The camera starts in Jake's bedroom as Annie is buttoning her pants. Jake is laying under the blanket shirtless. Jake and Annie are smiling at each other.]

 **Jake:** I forgot how this was with you. I never thought that I would ever get a chance to be with you again, and now this all feels so right.

 **Annie:** [chuckling] It was pretty great, wasn't it?

 **Jake:** [chuckling] Yeah. [pause] Stay the night, Annie.

 **Annie:** I can't.

 **Jake:** Why can't you?

 **Annie:** I need to figure things out with Johnny.

 **Jake:** You don't love him. You and I both know we are meant to be. Look, even after years of being apart, here we are. Please don't leave.

 **Annie:** I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I'll call you, okay?

[Annie walks out of the bedroom. She runs down the stairs and the door closes. Jake gets out of bed and looks out the window watching her leave. _Evermore_ from Beauty and the Beast begins.]

 **Jake:** I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore

[Jake sits on his bed running his hands through his scalp. The camera switches to the teacher's lounge, where Sam and Will are drinking coffee at the table. Sebastian walks into the room and pours himself a cup of coffee.]

 **Sebastian:** [pouring coffee into a mug] Good morning, guys. I'm sure you're all prepared for Sectionals tomorrow, since they're being hosted here.

 **Sam:** Are the kids prepared with the music selection?

 **Sebastian:** [sitting at the table] Oh, they're prepared. They're gonna have their asses handed to them on a silver platter by Vocal Adrenaline. Sam, I strongly urge you to change their set list. You're setting these kids up for failure.

 **Will:** I think what Sam is doing is challenging these kids to do something out of their comfort zone.

 **Sebastian:** Principal Shue, you and I both know that this set list is a recipe for disaster.

 **Sam:** It's too late anyway. I submitted our set list to the Show Choir Board. There's nothing we can do except hope for the best.

 **Sebastian:** As long as you're aware of what you're doing to these kids, then I guess we have no choice but to deal with a crappy set list.

 **Will:** What's gonna happen is gonna happen. If the kids win with this set list, then they needed this challenge. If they don't, then we need to work them up to these standards. You need to have faith in these students. That's what makes a good teacher.

 **Sebastian:** Principal Shue, I don't want to watch these kids pour their hearts into something. I don't want to set them up to be disappointed.

 **Will:** Then have faith that Sam is doing the best thing for these kids.

[Sam throws a cocky smile towards Sebastian. Sebastian looks down frustrated and sips his coffee. The camera switches to Annie putting on chapstick in the mirror. Johnny comes from behind her and hugs her.]

 **Annie:** I thought I told you I needed- [looks behind her and sees Johnny] [shocked] Hey! I didn't realize it was you.

 **Johnny:** [chuckles] Who did you think it was?

 **Annie:** No one important. Going to tech class?

 **Johnny:** Yeah. I wanted to talk to you.

 **Annie:** What about?

 **Johnny:** Look, I thought about this. And if I don't tell you know, I don't know when I will.

 **Annie:** Okay?

[Johnny takes a deep breath]

 **Johnny:** I think I might be in love with you.

 **Annie:** What?

 **Johnny:** I know it's crazy, but if I didn't tell you now, I don't know if I ever would get the courage to tell you.

 **Annie:** [stammers] I-I-I don't know what to say.

 **Johnny:** Don't say anything until after Sectionals. We can talk about it after.

[Johnny kisses her on the head and walks away. Annie closes her locker and leans against it as _Sally's Song_ redone by Amy Lee begins]

 **Annie:** I sense there's something in the wind  
It feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have

[looking down the hall as Jake is at his locker] The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

[walking down the hall in slow motion and turns her head towards Johnny walking into class] What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud

[goes outside and lays under the tree dedicated to Finn] Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

[leaning up against the tree wrapping her arms around her knees] And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not  
It's never to become  
For I am not the one

[Annie rests her head against her knees. The camera transitions to the auditorium. It's the day of Sectionals and the seats are filled. People are chattering throughout the room. Sam, Sebastian, Will, and the New Directions take their seats. Sue, Becky, and Emma sit on the opposite side of the auditorium.]

 **Announcer:** [over the loudspeaker] Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Sectionals Competition at McKinley School of Performing Arts! Just as a reminder, no weapons or drug paraphernalia are allowed within one hundred feet of the building. Now, let's give a hand for our judges. All the way from Washington D.C. is Congressman Harris Rutherford! [Harris stands prominently and waves to the crowd] From the world renowned coven is Sorceress Lily Rosebalm! [Lily slowly rises and fancily sashays her cape] Coming at you from New York is Broadway Superstar Jesse St. James! [Jesse St. James rises and waves to the crowd. He turns to Will and Sam and winks at them.] Now, let's put our hands together for our first contestants, from Akron's School for Adult Education, the Cleftones!

[As the audience applauses, the curtains open revealing the senior choir in black robes. The song _Lose Yourself_ by Eminem begins as they awkwardly rap. The New Directions, Sam, and Will awkwardly look at each other while Sebastian holds back laughter.]

 **Sam:** Alright, kids, we should get ready since we're next.

[Sam, Will, Sebastian, and the New Directions get out of their seats and walk down the aisle. The camera pans to the choir room. The girls are fixing their makeup in the vanities. The guys are pacing about the room.]

 **Sam:** Let's huddle up, guys.

[Everyone huddles together and puts their hands in the center]

 **Sam:** I know you guys have been working really hard. This is our first competition of the year, and hopefully, not our last. When you guys are up there, I want you to give it your all. I want you to show these judges what a real show choir looks like. When you're out there, I want to feel your heart and soul. Now, let's go out there and kick some ass!

[They throw their hands in the air and cheer. As they walk out of the room, Annie catches up to Jake.]

 **Annie:** Hey. Can I talk to you really quickly?

 **Jake:** Look, if it's about the other night, maybe we should-

 **Annie:** [interrupting] I broke up with Johnny.

 **Jake:** [surprised] What?

 **Annie:** We'll talk after Sectionals.

[Annie walks off. Jake stands stationary smiling and then follows the group. The camera pans to the auditorium.]

Announcer: Let's give it up for our next contestants, from right here in the McKinley School of Performing Arts, The New Directions!

[The curtains open and Madison stands alone centerstage. _Never Enough_ from The Greatest Showman begins.]

 **Madison:** I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream in me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the nightsky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the nightsky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

For me

[The audience applauses and cheers. Sebastian storms towards Sam and Will]

 **Sebastian:** [fiercely] When the hell did you change the set list?

 **Sam:** The same day I found out that you were giving our set list to Vocal Adrenaline.

 **Sebastian:** Excuse me?

 **Will:** We know what you did. And quite frankly, I'm disappointed that our loss was your tenure gain.

 **Sebastian:** You set me up?

 **Sam:** Enjoy your set list.

 **Will:** And by the way, you're fired.

[Sebastian grunted and stormed off. Sam and Will fist bumped as _The Greatest Show_ from the Greatest Showman begins]

 **Everyone:** Woah!

 **Annie:** [from the entry door of the auditorium] Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for

 **Everyone:** Woah!

 **Annie:** Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor

 **Everyone:** Woah!

 **Annie:** And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore  
Taking your breath, stealing your mind  
And all that was real is left behind

[walking down the aisle] Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer  
Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over  
It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open  
It's a preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion  
There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding  
All that you know  
[on stage] So tell me do you wanna go?

 **Everyone:** [from behind the stage] Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are runnin' the night  
Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
And the sun can't stop us now  
 _Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you_  
Oh, this is the greatest show

 **Everyone:** [dancing] Woah!

 **Jake:** Colossal we come these renegades in the ring

 **Everyone:** Woah!

 **Roderick:** Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king

 **Everyone:** Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya  
It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
It's blindin', outshinin' anything that you know  
Just surrender 'cause you're callin' and you wanna go

Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are runnin' the night  
Impossible comes true, _intoxicatin' you_  
Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now  
 _Watchin' it come true,_ it's takin' over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show

It's everything you ever want  
It's everything you ever need  
And it's here right in front of you  
This is where you wanna be  
It's everything you ever want  
It's everything you ever need  
And it's here right in front o' you  
This is where you wanna be

 **Unique:** [belting] This is where you wanna be!

 **Everyone:** [clapping with the beat] Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are runnin' the night  
Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you  
Oh, _this is the greatest show_

 _[The audience stands for the New Directions and claps with the beat]_

 _ **Everyone:**_ We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now  
Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you

 **Mason:** This is the greatest show!

 **Everyone:** Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are runnin' the night

 **Annie and Jake:** Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you

 **Everyone:** Oh, this is the greatest show!  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the walls can't stop us now!  
Watching it come true, it's takin over you  
This is the greatest show!

 **Marley and Kitty:** Cause everythin' you want is right in front of you  
And you see the impossible is comin' true  
And the walls can't stop us now

 **Everyone:** This is the greatest show!  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)  
This is the greatest show (Oh!)

 **Unique:** This is the greatest!

 **Everyone:** This is the greatest show!

[The audience cheers loudly. The New Directions run off the stage excited as they pass Vocal Adrenaline miserably. Vocal Adrenaline goes onstage.]

 **Announcer:** Our last contestants, from Lima, give it up for Vocal Adrenaline!

[The curtain opens as Vocal Adrenaline is revealed in Victorian Garb.]

 **Vocal Adrenaline:** Well, one does one's best  
Here's to us  
The toast for the city  
What a pity that the Phantom can't be here

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Flash of mauve, splash of puce  
Fool and king, ghoul and goose  
Green and black, queen and priest  
Trace of rouge, face of beast, faces

Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold, true is false  
Who is who?

Curl of lip, swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts, face of clown, faces  
Drink it…

Curl of lip, swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts, face of clown, faces  
Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned  
In the light, in the sound but who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

[The New Directions laugh behind the stage as Vocal Adrenaline continue. Sebastian looks at Sam and Will giving a look of distain. The camera transitions to the three show choirs onstage prepared to hear the winner of the competition.]

 **Announcer:** Now, to present the awards is Jesse St. James!

[Jesse walks onstage holding two envelopes.]

 **Jesse:** It's such an honor to be here presenting the awards. I, myself, was in show choir and it was truly the best years of my life. But let's commence the awards. In second place, [opens the envelope as the room silences] The Cleftones!

[The Cleftones take their trophy in excitement]

 **Jesse:** And now, our new Show Choir Sectionals winner, who will go on to Regionals, [opens the envelope] McKinley School's New Directions!

[Sam takes the trophy as the New Directions shout and jump. Sebastian and Vocal Adrenaline storm off stage. The camera pans to the choir room as Sam puts the trophy in the case. The students sit happily.]

 **Sam:** Congratulations on the win, everyone! You guys deserve this win! But we're not out of the ballpark yet. We still have Regionals, Nationals, and, if we can make it, Internationals, which only the lucky few can get to. For now, we need to work on our set for Regionals. You guys ready for the challenge?!

[Everyone cheers]

 **Sam:** Your homework for this week is to think of ideas for Regionals. We need to keep that energy up when we blow our competition away.

 **Myron:** Mister Evans, what's gonna happen with Sebastian?

 **Sam:** Because he thought he gave away our set list, he has been terminated from his position.

 **Kitty:** Is he at Carmel High now?

 **Sam:** Yes. But that's why we need to work harder.

 **Sugar:** So who's gonna be our new vocal director?

 **Jesse:** [walking into the room] I was given a temporary position while I am in town. Hi. I'm Jesse St. James.

 **Marley:** How did you get a Broadway star to come here, Sam?

 **Sam:** Jesse and I go way back. As a vocal director, he's gonna be able to teach you the ins and outs of showbiz. And I'm grateful that he wants to be a part of our team.

 **Jesse:** Don't worry. With my vast knowledge of show business, you will be nothing but winners.

 **Sam:** And with that, class dismissed.

[The students leave the class. Jake stops Annie in the hall.]

 **Jake:** Hey. Wanna talk about Sectionals?

 **Annie:** Sure.

 **Jake:** Why did you break up with Johnny?

 **Annie:** I have some things I have to work on.

 **Jake:** Is it what happened the other night?

 **Annie:** I love how you automatically assume that it's because of you.

 **Jake:** Well, is it?

 **Annie:** I need some time to be single. I've been with him for a while and I need some time alone.

 **Jake:** Okay.

[Jake stops at his locker as Annie walks away]

 **Annie:** [yells] Jake!

[Jake turns towards Annie]

 **Annie:** You're not wrong to assume.

[Annie smiles and walks away. Jake turns his head into his locker as _The Finale_ from Nightmare Before Christmas plays]

 **Jake:** My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars

 **Jake and Annie:** [as Annie walks the hall] And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be

[Annie and Jake turn around one more time and exchange a smile. They walk opposing directions down the hall.]

[End Scene]


	6. Episode 6: Reach for the Stars

[Two weeks have passed since Sectionals. The camera begins in the teacher's lounge. Sam, Will, and Jesse are sitting at the table drinking coffee.]

 **Will:** I'm really so happy you decided to come work for us while you're here, Jesse.

 **Jesse:** [sips coffee] Well, after _The Ballad of Jeffery Dahmer_ was a flop on Broadway, I figured I might as well come home for a bit until the next part comes my way. Besides, after seeing you guys win at Sectionals, there was no way I wasn't gonna wanna work for the winning team.

 **Sam:** How's Rachel feeling about you staying in Lima?

 **Jesse:** Rachel's been so preoccupied with the _Funny Girl_ tour that she understands that I'm not gonna stay in New York alone. When I told her that I was coming home to judge Sectionals, she thought it would be best if I spent some time with my family while I was here and wait for her to come home.

 **Sam:** I'm shocked she's being that cool about everything considering that she didn't really do long distance really well before.

 **Jesse:** I didn't think she was gonna be able to do the long distance thing, either. But I think it's because her and I spend so much time on the road that we got used to having some sort of distance between us.

 **Will:** Well, I'm proud that everything's going good for you. And happy that you decided to come on board with us.

 **Jesse:** Did you decide on a lesson for this week, Sam?

 **Sam:** I was thinking about the idea of "Taking Chances". I wanna give these kids a time when they can just risk it all and do something that they've always wanted to do.

 **Sue:** [walking into the teacher's lounge] How inspiring. Teaching these kids something that can push them in some sort of direction that they have yet to realize on their own.

 **Will:** For once, I thought we were done with the comments, Sue.

 **Sue:** Just because there's some sort of amnesty does not mean I'm just gonna curb my personality, especially after what happened with Chisel the Gay Boy Wonder.

 **Jesse:** [pouring a cup of coffee] Nice to see you again, Miss Sylvester.

 **Sue:** My, if it isn't Rachel Berry two point oh. What brings you to this side of the hemisphere?

 **Jesse:** I'm in between roles right now.

 **Will:** And he's our newest Vocal Coach Director for this school.

 **Sue:** This isn't gonna be another one of those "let's sabotage Hair Boy in any way we can" thing, right?

 **Will:** Jesse's been a friend of Glee for many years now. I think we can trust that he won't try to sabotage us.

 **Sue:** He better not. The last thing I want to do is make sure that no one, not even his own precious girlfriend, will ever know that he existed once I erase any bit of DNA of his from the entire globe.

 **Will:** I appreciate your concern, Sue, but as of now, we should be good.

 **Sue:** Good. Because I brought some back up just in case we need it.

 **Will:** Who?

 **Sheldon Beiste:** [walking into the teacher's lounge] I'll be here as added security if Principal Shue will let me.

[Will and Sam stood up and hugged Sheldon in excitement]

 **Will:** [gleefully] Sheldon, what are you doing here? I thought you were coaching football and the University of Ohio.

 **Sheldon:** Well, as it turns out, they haven't been really open about having a trans-male coaching a male's sport. So I was let go and decided to pursue my security license. If you guys need some security in this school, I would love to do it.

 **Will:** [happily] Yes, of course! Welcome aboard!

[As Will and Sheldon hug once more, the camera transitions to the choir room. The students are chatting while Sam walks into the room.]

 **Sam:** Okay, guys, now that Sectionals is over, it's time to work on songs for Regionals, which is being held in Newark, New Jersey.

 **Sugar:** Isn't that place, kinda, you know, a garbage hole?

 **Myron:** If we go, I wanna meet the guys from Jersey Shore.

 **Kitty:** As long as I get to meet Pauly D., then my erroneous sex fantasy can come true.

 **Ryder:** I am interested on what exactly Pork Roll is.

 **Spencer:** Isn't that basically Spam?

 **Marley:** It's kinda like weird lunch meat, I guess.

 **Sam:** Wait, where's Alistair?

 **Spencer:** He's been sick all week. He decided to finally go to the doctors after we've been arguing about his health.

 **Sam:** Well, hopefully he feels better before Regionals. But for now, our lesson this week is [writing on the whiteboard] Taking Chances.

 **Unique:** What in the h-e-double hockey sticks is that supposed to mean?

 **Sam:** This is your week to take a chance on whatever you want. Whatever you feel like. I want you guys to be original. Choose songs that explains you taking chances in your life.

 **Sugar:** Okay, no offense, Mister Evans, but I don't see how this lesson is gonna do us any good.

 **Sam:** Look, when I first joined Glee, I thought that I was gonna lose all my street cred because, well, only losers joined it. But it changed my life when I finally took that chance and joined. And it was the best decision I ever made. I never told you guys this, but Glee saved me from being homeless and stripping, to showing me that I can do whatever I want as long as I take the chance. Now it's your turn. Take a chance at something. Do something memorable.

[As the students leave the choir room, Roderick follows behind Annie.]

 **Roderick:** Hey, Annie!

 **Annie:** [turns around] Hey, Rod! Everything okay?

 **Roderick:** Yeah, um, I was wondering if you could meet me outside in the courtyard.

 **Annie:** Sure. Wanna meet after lunch? I'll be out of my Vocal Training Class.

 **Roderick:** Sure. See you then.

[Annie walks off. Roderick stands in the middle of the hall as _Something Just Like This_ by Coldplay begins]

 **Roderick** **:** I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

[turns around and walks the opposite way in slow motion] But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
[in the auditorium dancing] Oh, I want something just like this

I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits

She said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
[in the hall staring at Annie at her locker from afar] I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss

[back in the auditorium] I want something just like this  
I want something just like this

Where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this

[The song concludes as Roderick catches his breath nervously. The camera switches to the choir room. Marley is standing at the piano writing on sheet music. Ryder knocks at the door.]

 **Ryder:** You want some company?

 **Marley:** Sure! [kisses Ryder] Sorry I wasn't at lunch. I've been struggling with my Musical Composition class and the project is due in a couple of days.

 **Ryder:** What's your project?

 **Marley:** We have to write our own songs and when we present them, they have to be performed by the class.

 **Ryder:** That's never something you've struggled with before.

 **Marley:** I know, but for some reason, this is what I'm struggling the most with. I don't know how I can write a song just off the top of my head.

 **Ryder:** Well whatcha got so far?

 **Marley:** [hands Ryder her sheet music] So far, it's either between weird lunch meats or my mom. And both of those songs are totally lame.

 **Ryder:** [reads the music] Yeah, no offense, but these are pretty lame. Why don't you write about something personal to you?

 **Marley:** Like what?

 **Ryder:** [gently pushing Marley into a chair] Well, I was gonna sing this to you during Glee Class, but I guess now's a better time than later.

[ _The Great Escape_ by Boys Like Girls plays]

 **Ryder:** Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with an empty town  
[grabbing Marley's hands] We can make it right

[pulling Marley off her seat and spinning with her] Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight

[dancing with Marley] All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

[pulling her close to him] Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

[dancing with Marley] Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight

[the song concludes]

 **Marley:** [catching her breath] Wow, Ryder. That was great, but why that song?

 **Ryder:** Since this week is about taking chances, I had to take this one. [takes a deep breath] I love you, Marley. And not just some high school thing. Like, I really do love you and I'm in love with you. I didn't know how else to tell you, but after all the time we've spent together, you make me happier than anyone else ever has.

 **Marley:** [mesmerized] I love you, too, Ryder.

[they kiss. The camera switches to the teacher's lounge. Sam, Jesse, Emma, Sheldon, and Sue are eating lunch together.]

 **Sam:** Has anyone seen Mister Schue? I feel like after our morning cup of coffee, he just disappeared.

 **Emma:** Normally, we always have lunch together, so I'm actually just as confused as you.

 **Jesse:** Did he say anything before he left?

 **Sue:** Other than the typical motivational garbage, I don't think so.

 **Sheldon:** This isn't like him. You sure you didn't hear from him, Em?

 **Emma:** No. He just said he was leaving for a meeting after first period, but when I asked him what meeting, he just left. But I did catch him on the phone with someone over the past few days. He's been saying things like "I can't wait for us to meet" and "You won't be disappointed"

 **Sam:** We have to figure out what's happening.

 **Emma:** You don't think he's cheating on me, right?

 **Sue:** Trust me, Emma, no one's gonna want to sleep with that butt chin other than a gay man confusing your husband's face for the more pleasurable area and you.

 **Sheldon:** He isn't the type to keep secrets like this.

 **Jesse:** Maybe it's something that's beneficial to us all and he just wants to surprise us.

 **Sheldon:** When you've known Will as well as we do, he's someone who struggles to keep surprises like this away from the ones he loves. He would've at least told one of us.

[Will walks in and grabs a chair]

 **Will:** [pulls a chair to the table] Hey, guys! How's your lunches today?

 **Emma:** Where have you been, Will?

 **Will:** Meeting. Why?

 **Sam:** You okay, Mister Schue? You're just not acting like yourself.

 **Will:** Yeah. Now tell me about how your day's going.

[Will pulls out his lunch and eats it while everyone looks at each other suspiciously. The camera pans to the courtyard. Roderick is sitting with his guitar when Annie approaches him.]

 **Annie:** Hey, Rod!

 **Roderick:** Hey! How was your class?

 **Annie:** [sitting next to Roderick] Ugh. It was so annoying. We're doing operatic music this week, so I have to try to hit a high F and I'm almost there, but it's aggravating.

 **Roderick:** You can do anything you put your mind to. I know you can.

 **Annie:** Aw, Rod, that's so sweet. But enough about me. You said you wanted me to meet you out here.

 **Roderick:** [clearing his throar] Yeah, um, so remember Sam's lesson this week?

 **Annie:** Taking chances. Yeah. What about it?

 **Roderick:** Um, well, I thought it would be okay to take a chance with you.

 **Annie:** You're not some weird serial killer, right? Because I'm not at the point of our friendship where I can comfortably hide a dead body without panicking and soiling my pants.

 **Roderick:** What? No! That's not it! I wanted to sing you something and hopefully, you think the same way I do.

[ _As Long as You Love Me_ by Justin Bieber begins]

 **Roderick:** [playing his acoustic guitar] As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

 **Annie:** As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me

 **Roderick:** [walking around Annie as she smiles and watches] I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl  
I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly

 **Annie and Roderick:** Just take my hand

 **Roderick:** As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

 **Annie:** As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me

 **Roderick:** [sitting in front of Annie] I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat ya there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust  
A couple of things I can't spell without you

 **Annie:** Man now we stepping out like whoa  
Camera's point and shoot,  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you

 **Roderick:** So I know we got issues baby true true true  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new

 **Annie:** As long as you love-

 **Roderick:** [simultaneously as Annie] As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

 **Annie:** As long as you love-

 **Roderick:** [simultaneously with Annie] As long as you love, love me,  
As long as you love, love me

 **Annie and Roderick:** [sitting next to Annie] As long as you love me.

[As the song ends, Roderick quickly leans in and kisses Annie. Annie is shocked and gently pushes Roderick away.]

 **Annie:** What are you doing?

 **Roderick:** [stammers] I, uh, I-I-I have to go.

[Roderick paces away from Annie as she sits there confused. The camera switches to a few days later in the choir room. Spencer and Alistair are sitting in the choir room alone.]

 **Spencer:** When do the treatments start?

 **Alistair:** Next week. I have to go three times a week.

 **Spencer:** But you should be able to make a full recovery in the meantime, right?

 **Alistair:** The form of cancer I have is really rare. Only a handful in the world have recovered from it.

 **Spencer:** How long do you have to do the chemo and radiation?

 **Alistair:** Nine weeks. After that, they'll test to see if I'm in remission.

 **Spencer:** Are you gonna tell your family about it?

 **Alistair:** Nah. I don't want them to fly all the way out here from New York just because I have cancer. Besides, I have you that'll help take care of me.

[Alistair chuckles. Spencer is in a state of shock]

 **Alistair:** Look, I'm gonna need all the positivity I can get out of this. I only told you because you're my boyfriend and I'm obliged to tell you all of this.

 **Spencer:** How are you so cool about this?

 **Alistair:** Because there's nothing I can do other than the treatments. If the treatments don't work, then they don't work. But at least I'm doing everything in my power to kick this cancer's ass. [pause] Please say something.

 **Spencer:** What am I supposed to say? My boyfriend just told me that he has cancer. How am I supposed to react?

 **Alistair:** I know it's a scary thing. Trust me. I'm scared, but I need your support right now more than ever.

 **Spencer:** [grabbing Alistair's hand] There's nowhere else I would rather be.

[Alistair and Spencer lean their heads against each other. The other students walk into the choir as Sam follows behind them.]

 **Sam:** Alright, guys. We're gonna continue our lesson in "Taking Chances". Is there anyone who wants to take a chance at anything today?

 **Spencer:** [clearing his throat] I wouldn't mind going today. [standing in front of the choir room] So, there are things going on in my life and I want to dedicate this song not only to my boyfriend, Alistair, but to all of you guys. I think it's important to remember that through the pain of life, it's good to push through it. You have to believe in yourself.

[The band begins to play _Believer_ by Imagine Dragons]

 **Spencer:** First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been

 **Everyone** : Ooh

 **Spencer:** The way that things have been

 **Everyone:** Ooh

 **Spencer:** Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea

 **Everyone:** Ooh

 **Spencer:** The master of my sea

 **Everyone:** Ooh

 **Spencer:** I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove

 **Everyone:** Ooh

 **Spencer:** Your spirit up above

 **Everyone:** Ooh

 **Spencer:** I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 **Spencer:** Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins

 **Everyone:** Ooh

 **Spencer:** The blood in my veins

 **Everyone:** Ooh

 **Spencer:** But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from

 **Everyone:** Pain!

 **Spencer:** You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

[Everyone claps. Sam gets up and stands next to Spencer.]

 **Sam:** Wow, Spencer! That was awesome! Where did you get all that emotion from?

 **Spencer:** Um, well, I-

 **Alistair:** [interrupting] I told him I have cancer.

[Everyone looks at Alistair shocked]

 **Alistair:** I'm gonna be starting treatment next week and hopefully it works. But I'm guessing that's where his emotion came from.

 **Jane:** My mom went through it years ago, you're not alone. Science has come so far in the recent years. We just have to have faith that the treatment will work.

 **Alistair:** Thanks, Jane. I think I'll be okay. I'm just scared. The c-word is a scary thing.

 **Sam:** Well, Al, just know that we'll be behind you all the way to support anything you need. We're family in here. Isn't that right everyone?

[Everyone gets out of their seats and hugs Alistair. The camera switches to the lunch room. Roderick is eating his lunch as Annie sits in front of him.]

 **Annie:** So, you gonna keep ignoring my calls?

 **Roderick:** I figured it probably got weird the other day.

 **Annie:** Was I the risk you were gonna take?

 **Roderick:** Look, Annie, can we just not talk about it?

 **Annie:** No. We have to talk about it because I would really like my best friend back.

 **Roderick:** What am I supposed to say, Annie? Yeah, I got feelings for you. I'm embarrassed enough that you don't need to rub it in my face.

 **Annie:** [grabbing Roderick's hand] Roderick, I love you. And you're really the sweetest guy I've ever met in my entire life.

 **Roderick:** But?

 **Annie:** Johnny and I just broke up a couple of weeks ago. I need some time to be by myself for a while. You can understand, right?

 **Roderick:** [solemnly] Yeah, I get it. But then why did you sing that with me?

 **Annie:** I thought that suddenly, you got some weird obsession with Bieber and I wasn't gonna stifle it.

[They chuckled]

 **Annie:** Can we please be besties again?

 **Roderick:** Of course.

[Annie and Roderick ate lunch together. The camera pans to Will's office. Will is filing through paperwork when Sam and Emma walk into his office.]

 **Emma:** Will, we need to talk.

 **Will:** Is everything okay?

 **Sam:** We're worried about you, Mister Schue.

 **Emma:** You've never been secretive ever since I've known you. And it's really concerning considering that you tell me everything.

 **Will:** Guys, there's nothing to worry about.

 **Sam:** How do we know? You haven't really kept us in the loop with anything.

 **Emma:** What meetings are you going to at night, Will?

 **Will:** Look, when it's time to talk about it, I will. But for now, I think it's best if I handle this alone.

 **Emma:** [frantic] Are you cheating on me?

 **Will:** [baffled] Excuse me?

 **Emma:** [more frantic] Don't think I haven't seen you talking to some woman named Helene! You're always texting her and emailing her and I deserve answers!

 **Will:** [standing up] You really think I would cheat on you?

 **Emma:** You've kissed other women before, William. How do I know that you wouldn't do that again?

 **Will:** Emma, I would never do that to you. How dare you accuse me of something like that?

 **Emma:** All signs point to that, Will. And I'm not just gonna sit around like some sad sap as my husband talks to another woman.

 **Will:** [calmly as he approaches her] Emma, I need you to trust me and believe that I wouldn't do that to you.

 **Sam:** If you're not cheating on Misses Schuester, then who's Helene?

[Will huffs as he opens his desk drawer. He pulls out a file and hands it to Sam. Sam flips through the paperwork.]

 **Sam:** What's this?

 **Will:** I was gonna surprise everyone, but Helene is on the Accreditation Board.

 **Emma:** Accreditation for what?

 **Will:** I got the school to add college courses. I found enough money in the budget to build over the football field so students can get their Bachelor's Degrees here.

 **Sam:** [shocked] Are you serious?

 **Emma:** Will, that's incredible! Why didn't you tell us this before?

 **Will:** I was waiting until I got the official go on the project. Until they finish building the building, we'll have classes in trailers, and the kids will have to audition to get into the college after they graduate, but McKinley will not only be a high school for performing arts, but now college will be added!

 **Emma:** [hugging Will tightly] Oh my god, I'm so happy!

 **Sam:** Congrats, Mister Schue!

[Sheldon and Sue walk in]

 **Sue:** Did he fess up to the affair yet?

 **Will:** Sue, Sheldon, I got this school to become accredited for college courses.

 **Sheldon:** Will, that's great!

[Sheldon grabs Will and hugs him]

 **Sue:** When the hell did this happen?

 **Will:** I just got the call about an hour ago!

 **Sue:** Well, Schuester, I haven't been able to say this in a long time, but I'm proud of you. You found a way to turn this school from a dump to something with potential.

 **Will:** There's just one problem. I have to hire some more people to scout talents and to handle student affairs. I have a few people hired, but I'm gonna need some more.

 **Sheldon:** How many more people do you need, Will?

 **Will:** Just one more, [placing his hand on Sheldon's shoulder] and I think I found the right person.

 **Sheldon:** [with tears in his eyes] You really mean that?

 **Will:** I wouldn't want anyone else.

[Sheldon hugs Will]

 **Sam:** Wait, who else is coming in?

 **Shelby:** [entering the office] You're gonna need some real talent to handle talents.

[Behind Shelby was April Rhodes. Everyone smiles and hugs each other.]

 **Will:** [exclaiming] I think this calls for a celebration!

[ _My House_ by Flo Rida begins as Will brings out a bottle of champagne and hands out glasses to everyone]

 **Will:** [popping open the bottle] Open up the champagne, pop!  
It's my house, come on, turn it up!

[pouring champagne in the glasses] Hear a knock on the door and the night begins  
'Cause we done this before so you come on in  
Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been  
Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this

Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in

 **Sam and Will:** Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house

 **Sheldon:** Morning comes and you know that you wanna stay  
Close the blinds, let's pretend that the time has changed  
Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne  
Let's continue tonight, come on, celebrate

 **April:** Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in

 **Sam, Sheldon, and Will:** Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house

 **Will:** Welcome to my crib, the spot, the pad  
But my house is your house if you throwin' it back  
Excuse me if my home bringing the sad  
Soon as these happy faces lay you can run with the cash  
Home run, slam dunk, touchdown, pass  
Mi casa es tu casa so it ain't no holding back  
Another shot of vodka, you know what's in my glass  
It's my house, just relax

 **Sam and Will:** Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house (It's my house, my house)  
Welcome to my house

 **Will:** It's my house

[They all cheer and clink their glasses together. The camera pans to the choir room. The students talk as Sam, Jesse, and Will walk in together.]

 **Will:** Good morning, class. I have some special news I want to talk to you all about.

 **Jane:** Are you and Misses Schue having another baby?

 **Kitty:** You finally admitting that you wear fake hair?

 **Unique:** Is another queer being added?

 **Will:** [confused] No. But this can affect all of you. Starting after Regionals, we will be accepting applications to the McKinley College of the Performing Arts. The football field is gonna be renovated into our newest Performing Arts University!

[The students cheer]

 **Will:** Once we hold our first auditions, we will let you all know, but as of right now, we are going to be a high school and a college!

 **Marley:** How much is tuition gonna be?

 **Ryder:** Will there be dorming?

 **Sugar:** What kinda majors do you offer?

 **Myron:** Is there an age requirement for applicants?

 **Will:** We will go over all questions when auditions come around. But I wanted to do this so you all are prepared for your futures. I know schools like NYADA and Julliard are difficult to get in, but in the McKinley University of the Performing Arts, we will hold a new precedence so everyone can be included and recognized for their talents.

 **Jesse:** Whoever decides to audition for the school will be going through specially picked judges. Should you decide to sing for your audition, I will be helping you prepare your music.

 **Ryder:** Who are the judges?

 **Will:** The judges are famous Broadway legend April Rhodes, Sheldon Beiste, and the prior coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran. But none of these details matter. What matters is that you guys will have a chance to continue your careers in this field!

[The students cheer in excitement. The camera switches to the auditorium as _Reach_ by S Club 7 begins. Marley and Ryder are center stage alone dancing.]

 **Marley:** When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you

 **Ryder:** When it seems, all you hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you

 **Kitty, Roderick, Jane, and Spencer** : [entering the stage] We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

 **Everyone:** [together on stage] Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

[The students dance together as Sam, Jesse, and Will watch from the seats]

 **Jake:** There's a place waiting just for you  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true

 **Annie:** Fly away, swim the ocean blue  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you

 **Jake, Annie, Unique, and Alistair:** Don't stop gotta keep moving  
Your hopes, gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

 **Everyone:** Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

 **Unique:** Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said reach

 **Everyone:** Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars

[As the music ends, Sam, Will, and Jesse clap together smiling.]

[End Scene]


	7. Episode 7: Don't Let Me Down

[It's been a few days since the last lesson. Annie is sitting at her locker grabbing books.]

 **Annie:** [voice over] I'm so happy that I'm here in this school. I didn't think I would like performing as much as I do. And I've even gotten solos left and right. But there's one problem. [looking towards Jake] We've texted every day since Johnny and I broke up and we've even snuck out in the middle of the night to have a night time rendezvous, but I'm so scared to fall into the same pattern again with him. What if we weren't meant to be and we're just forcing this? What if I was meant to come back to this school to be reunited with him? Jake's my first love. We were each other's first everything. I always thought we were gonna end up together at some point. Why the hell hasn't he even asked me to be his girlfriend again? Why would he? God, I'm so confused. That's it! This week, if he doesn't ask me to be his girlfriend, I'm throwing in the towel. But God does he look good in those muscle tees. Focus, Annie! Stop letting boys fog up your head.

[Jake approaches Annie]

 **Jake:** Hey Annie!

 **Annie:** Hey Jake! Whatcha up to?

 **Jake:** [confused] Um, walking to Glee? Wanna walk together?

 **Annie:** Oh, yeah! Yeah, sure!

[Annie and Jake walk down the hall together]

 **Jake:** Last night was really fun.

 **Annie:** Yeah it was.

 **Jake:** Maybe I can take you somewhere this week.

 **Annie:** Where were you thinking?

 **Jake:** There's this really nice strawberry field that I think you might like. Wanna head over there after school and check it out?

 **Annie:** I can't tonight because I have dinner with Dad and then dance tomorrow. How about the day after?

 **Jake:** [walking into the choir room] Sounds like a plan to me.

[Jake and Annie walk into the choir room together and take a seat. Sam walks in and starts writing on the whiteboard.]

 **Sam:** [writing] Okay, guys, this week, we're bringing it back to old school. We're doing something so old school, that you guys are gonna be going crazy. [steps away from the whiteboard] We're doing Beatles week!

 **Marley:** Didn't we do The Beatles when Blaine proposed to Kurt?

 **Sam:** Yeah, but this week, you guys are only gonna be performing songs from the hit movie _Across the Universe_ , written solely with Beatles music.

 **Myron:** What the hell is that?

 **Sugar:** I forgot you're the baby here.

 **Unique:** Can we at least perform cooler songs? I feel like we always have to do some sort of cliché.

Sam: We're gonna start with one of their hit songs. I need everyone to come around the piano. We're gonna use this as a warm-up for the week.

[The students gather around the piano. Annie and Jake stand next to each other as Roderick stands in front of them as they begin to sing _Because_ ]

 **Students:** Ah  
Ah,  
Because the world is round, it turns me on  
Because the world is round  
Ah  
[Jake and Annie play with each other's hands romantically] Because the wind is high, it blows my mind  
Because the wind is high  
Ah  
Love is old, love is new

 **Annie and Jake:** [looking deeply into each other's eyes as they tightly hold hands] Love is all, love is you

 **Students:** [as they watch Annie and Jake slowly moving closer together] Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry  
Because the sky is blue

Ah, ah, ah

[The music stopped. Everyone stares at Annie and Jake.]

 **Unique:** [clears her throat] You guys have something to tell us?

[Jake and Annie anxiously space away from each other. Roderick looks at them suspiciously. The camera transitions to the cafeteria. Marley and Ryder are in line getting lunch.]

 **Ryder:** The Robin Williams Double Feature was a lot better than I expected it to be.

 **Marley:** I think that they could've picked out better movies than _Jumanji_ and _Jack_ , but nonetheless, it was still quite amazing.

[pause]

 **Ryder:** So, um, I was thinking that maybe, we could do something this weekend.

 **Marley:** There's this date and paint night over at _Color Me Mine_ on Saturday.

 **Ryder:** We could do that. Or, we could do something else.

 **Marley:** Like what?

 **Ryder:** I mean, we've known each other for a while and we have been together and you know I wouldn't hurt you in any way possible.

 **Marley:** [whispers] Are you asking me if I want to do it?

 **Ryder:** [nervous] Kinda, but if you're not ready, it's okay. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.

 **Marley:** I think I'm ready.

 **Ryder:** [surprised] You sure?

 **Marley:** Yeah. I think if I'm gonna lose it to anyone, I would prefer it to be you.

[Ryder and Marley walk to one of the tables. The camera pans over to the other side of the lunch room. Roderick and Jane are eating lunch.]

 **Jane:** You seemed pretty butt hurt about Annie and Jake.

 **Roderick:** Don't know what you're talking about.

 **Jane:** Oh, come on. You and I both know that you're head over heels for Annie Hudson.

 **Roderick:** She's just a friend.

 **Jane:** That you obviously want more from.

 **Roderick:** And Jake is my friend.

 **Jane:** Who obviously wants to date your other friend.

 **Roderick:** I doubt they're gonna go out.

 **Jane:** What makes you think that?

 **Roderick:** I mean, they tried dating years ago and obviously it didn't work out.

 **Jane:** I get that you really like her, but let's be real. Her and Jake are obviously trying to work it out.

 **Roderick:** Maybe she'll change her mind.

 **Jane:** Or maybe she won't. I'm just saying that I don't want you to set your expectations on them. They obviously wanna get back together. And if they do, that's great for them. Don't you think they deserve to be happy? Even if it means that they're together?

 **Roderick:** Of course.

[pause]

 **Jane:** [nervous] Besides, would you ever, um, think about going out with someone else?

 **Roderick:** Like who?

 **Jane:** I don't know. Someone that's a bit, you know, different.

 **Roderick:** Let me get over Annie and then we'll revisit that.

 **Jane:** Yeah, sure. [looks at the clock] I really should make my way to Music Composition or I'm gonna be late.

 **Roderick:** Thanks for everything, Jane. You're really a great friend.

 **Jane:** [smiles at Roderick] I'll catch up with you later.

[Jane walks away as _Hold Me Tight_ begins.]

 **Jane:** [as she walks away] It feels so right now, hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the lonely one

So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo.  
Hold me tight

[sitting in the courtyard watching as Annie, Roderick, and Jake laugh together] Let me go on loving you,  
To-night to-night,  
Making love to only you,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo.

[leaning at her locker staring at Roderick at his locker] Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right now, feels so right now.

[sitting in the choir room watching Roderick at the piano] Hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the only one,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo.

[sitting in the courtyard watching Annie, Roderick, and Jake] Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right now, feels so right now.

Hold me tight,  
Let me go on loving you,  
To-night, to-night,  
Making love to only you,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo.

[Jane crosses her hands and rests her head saddened. The camera switches to the choir room. Kitty is standing in front of the students with the band behind her. Sam is sitting to the side.]

Kitty: So since it's Beatles Week yet again, I figured I would dedicate this song to someone special.

[ _Why Don't We Do It In the Road_ begins.]

 **Kitty:** [holding the microphone and rocking out] Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?

No one will be watching us  
Why don't we do it in the road?

[Annie and Jake look at each other uncomfortably while the guitar solo continues]

Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?

No one will be watching us  
Why don't we do it in the road?

[The music ends. Everyone awkwardly claps.]

 **Sam:** That was, uh, great, Kitty. Um, next up is Annie.

[Annie walks up to the front of the choir room as Kitty confidently smiles towards her.]

 **Annie:** So, I was thinking of great Beatles hits that I think would be good for this lesson. But I know I'm gonna need some help with it. Hit it!

[ _With a Little Help From My Friends_ begins]

 **Annie:** [dancing around the room] What would you do  
If I sang outta tune  
Would you stand up  
And walk out on me

Lend me your ears  
And I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing  
Outta key

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends

 **Spencer:** [motions smoking a blunt] Gets high with a little help  
From her friends

 **Annie:** Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

[sitting in between Marley and Ryder] What do I do when my love is away

 **Marley:** Does it worry you to be alone

 **Annie:** How do I feel by the end of the day

 **Ryder:** Are you sad because you're  
On your own

 **Everyone:** [dancing] I get by with a little help  
From my friends  
Yeah, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

 **Spencer and Alistair:** Do you need anybody

 **Annie** **:** I need somebody to love

 **Jake:** [smiling towards Annie and puts his arm around her shoulder] Could it be anybody

 **Annie:** I want somebody to love

 **Annie and Girls:** [as Annie looks towards Jake] Would you believe in a  
Love at first sight

 **Roderick:** Yeah I'm certain that it happens  
All the time

 **Annie and Girls:** What do you see when you turn  
Out the light

 **Annie:** I can't tell you  
But I know it's mine

 **Everyone:** [running through the hall] I get by with a little help  
From my friends  
Yeah, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

 **Everyone except Annie:** [in the auditorium] Do you need anybody

 **Annie:** [seductively walks down the aisle seats] I need someone to love

 **Everyone:** [belts] Could it be anybody

[Annie runs onto the stage as everyone spins around] Oh

[jumping around the stage and dancing wildly with each other] Have a little help from my friends  
Have a little help from my friends  
Try a little help from my friends  
Have a little help from my friends

 **Annie:** [falls to the floor smiling] I get by with a little help from my friends, with a little help  
From my

 **Everyone:** [lightly as everyone lays on the floor] Friends

[Everyone laughs gleefully together. The camera switches to Will's office. Will is typing on the computer as Sheldon enters]

 **Sheldon:** Hey! You busy?

 **Will:** Sheldon! Hey! Come on in! Just catching up on some work. What's going on?

 **Sheldon:** I figured I would come see you for a bit. Haven't heard much from you since you became the principal here.

 **Will:** I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't be letting this affect my personal life as much as it has.

 **Sheldon:** Well, maybe me, you, the misses, Sam, and someone else go to Breadsticks and grab some grub tonight after work.

 **Will:** Sounds great! Who'll be joining us?

 **Sheldon:** Quinn Fabray. She just moved back to the neighborhood. I guess after Puckerman died, she feels like she needs some sort of support from family and friends to help her with the baby.

 **Will:** Sounds like a plan to me. God, I do feel bad for her. I couldn't imagine what it's like when your partner dies so suddenly. Have they released how it happened?

 **Sheldon:** She knows how, but she doesn't really like talking about it. She thinks it's not that important. She thinks we should remember him by him and not how he died.

 **Will:** Makes sense. God, I couldn't imagine leaving Danny and Emma behind.

 **Sheldon:** That's why they have life insurance. You have to have one working for the school district, right?

 **Will:** No. I never thought of it.

 **Sheldon:** You should really get one. You never know when the end is here. The last thing you wanna do is leave Emma and the baby behind penniless and depressed.

[Will sits back in his chair contemplating. The camera switches to the courtyard. Annie, Roderick, and Jake are sitting at a picnic table.]

 **Annie:** Did you guys here about the new movie coming out about some Wild West outlaws? I figured that would probably be something you guys would wanna see.

 **Jake:** Doesn't it come out this weekend?

 **Annie:** I think so.

 **Roderick:** How about I get us three tickets to the movies this weekend?

 **Jake:** I'm busy this weekend.

 **Annie:** Me, too. How about next week? I heard that the theater is doing some sort of discount where every movie is five dollars.

 **Jake:** That sounds like a plan to me. What about you Rod?

 **Roderick:** I'm game. What are you guys doing this weekend?

 **Jake:** I, um, got some family thing to do.

 **Annie:** Yeah. My dad needs help with some stuff this weekend.

[Cliff and Vocal Adrenaline walk towards them]

 **Cliff:** Well, well, well. If it isn't the New Directions. How goes it?

 **Jake:** [standing up with Annie and Roderick] What do you want, Cliff?

 **Cliff:** I just wanted to scope out the competition. It seems that we'll be seeing each other at Regionals.

 **Annie:** Didn't you guys lose at Sectionals?

 **Roderick:** Yeah, how did you find a way to get into Regionals.

 **Cliff:** It was easy. We have a token Asian on our team. We just had to say that if we weren't in Regionals, we would sue for racism and hate crime. Plus, one of my guys over here's cousin is smashing one of the judges. So we were able to solidify our spot very easy. Here. Let's show you some real competition.

[ _Come Together_ begins]

 **Cliff:** [circling around Annie, Roderick, and Jake] Here come old flat top  
He come grooving up slowly  
He got joo joo eyeball  
He one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what you please.

He wear no shoe shine  
He got toe jam football  
He got monkey finger  
He shoot Coca-Cola  
He say I know you, you know me  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free

 **Vocal Adrenaline:** Come together right now over me

 **Cliff:** He bag production  
He got walrus gumboot  
He got Ono sideboard  
He one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease

 **Vocal Adrenaline:** Come together right now over me

 **Cliff and Ladies from Vocal Adrenaline:** He roller coaster  
He got early warning  
He got Muddy Water  
He one Mojo filter

 **Cliff:** He say. "One and one and one is three"

 **Vocal Adrenaline:** Got to be good looking 'cause he so hard to see  
Come together right now over me

[The song ends. Annie begins to slow clap]

 **Annie:** How delightful. You had to blackmail and sleep with the judges in order to gain a spot somewhere that you didn't deserve.

 **Cliff:** [intrigued walking towards Annie] Well, hello. What's your name, beautiful?

 **Annie:** [uncomfortable] Annie Hudson.

 **Cliff:** Did you know the late Finn Hudson?

 **Annie:** My cousin.

 **Cliff:** [putting his hand around her] Wow. We got a legacy over here. Listen, when you're done with these losers over here, you're more than welcome to join us over at Vocal Adrenaline. We need someone like you with us.

 **Annie:** [calmly] If you don't get your hand off of me right now, I'll chop it off and feed it to the coyotes.

 **Cliff:** [ignoring Annie] Mm, feisty. I like a woman like that.

 **Jake:** [approaching Cliff] I think you should listen to the lady when she tells you no.

[Jake and Cliff don't break eye contact as he removes his arm from Annie.]

 **Roderick:** Didn't you get held back for two years already? Aren't you a little old to be hitting on a high schooler?

[Cliff retreats back to Vocal Adrenaline]

 **Cliff:** See you guys at Regionals. [to Annie] I'll be seeing you soon.

[Cliff winks at Annie. Annie rolls her eyes at him and sits back in her seat.]

 **Annie:** That man is truly the most nauseating human I've ever met.

 **Jake:** I don't like how he looked at you.

 **Annie:** He's really nothing. Trust me.

 **Roderick:** He's weird. I would just keep a look out for him.

 **Annie:** Eh, I doubt he'll do anything. Besides, he doesn't know that my dad's in the military. I learned a lot of self-defense moves over the years.

[They laugh. The camera switches to Breadsticks. Will, Emma, Sam, Sheldon, and Quinn sit at a round table together.]

 **Quinn:** I still can't believe you are the new teacher of New Directions, Sam. That's really such an honor.

 **Sam:** Thanks. I could only hope that I'm as great of a teacher as Mister Schue was.

 **Will:** Sam's an incredible teacher. He found a way to beat the competition even before Sectionals began.

 **Quinn:** I think that's commendable, Sam.

 **Emma:** So how's the baby?

 **Quinn:** Shelby's watching Gabriel while I'm here. Beth just learned that she's adopted, so Shelby figures that it's important for a brother and sister to bond. Has anyone heard from the other alumni?

 **Sam:** I know Tina and Artie just got back together. Rachel's a big hit right now on Broadway. Kurt and Blaine just joined an adoption agency so they can have a baby. Santana and Brittany are doing some traveling Britney Spears show. Mike's running his own dance studio out west. And Mercedes is on tour for her first hit single.

 **Quinn:** I always knew she would make it big. She's really one of the most talented people I've ever met.

 **Will:** How are you doing though? I know it must be tough being a single mom after what happened with Puck.

 **Quinn:** It's hard. I look at Beth and Gabriel and I see Puck's face. When Gabe fusses, I wanna tell Puck to check on the baby and when I start calling out for him, he's not there. I feel like I didn't even have a chance to prepare for any of this to happen.

 **Sheldon:** If you wanna talk about Puck, we're here for you.

 **Quinn:** To tell you guys the truth, I haven't told anyone how he died because I didn't want anyone to think of him differently. But before we got married, he was deployed for a few months to Afghanistan and apparently, he must have seen some terrible things. Marrying a military man is great until they see something traumatic. They don't tell you that suicide is something to be prepared for.

 **Will:** I'm so sorry, Quinn. Is there anything we can do for you?

 **Quinn:** I think I'll be fine. I just applied to a few restaurants so I can be a waitress. Puck's GI benefits help, but they don't help enough. I need to find a job that'll help me pay for more than just the rent and utilities. Shelby and my mom offered to help me with childcare, but that's not even half the costs.

 **Will:** How about I hire you to work at McKinley? I'm opening a college program right on campus and I'm looking for some teachers and student advisors. Why don't you come onboard with us? I'll even pay for daycare for the little guy.

 **Quinn:** You would do that for me?

 **Will:** I would do that for all my kids.

 **Sam:** I could use another coach for the New Directions, if that's okay with you, Mister Schue.

 **Will:** I think that's a great idea. What do you say, Quinn?

 **Quinn:** [holding back tears] I accept! Thank you, Mister Schue.

[Quinn stands up and hugs Will. Will smiles joyfully. The camera shifts to an abandoned warehouse, where Sam, Quinn, and the other New Directions, except Myron, enter hesitantly.]

 **Unique:** [worried] So why are we here again, Mister Evans?

 **Sam:** [confidently] I told you guys. There was some Beatles cover singer I thought you guys would love to see. He's some underground artist that's supposedly one of the best.

 **Quinn:** [looking around nervous] Sam, no offense, but this looks like we're going to get murdered here. It's probably a good thing Myron's parents wouldn't let him come on the field trip.

 **Sam:** Just stay close, everyone.

[They approach a door. Sam knocks on the door. The door opens to a room filled with people and multicolored lights. Beads and garland were hanging from the ceiling. The kids were enamored by the colors and ambience. Psychedelic music played in the background. The kids investigated the room as a waitress approached them.]

 **Waitress:** [holding a tray with drinks] Would you all care for some punch?

[The group grabbed a cup and sipped from their drinks. The kids split up and investigated the room.]

 **Sam:** I told you this wasn't a bad idea.

 **Quinn:** [chuckling] You were right, Sam Evans. This place does seem pretty fascinating. [walking alongside Sam] So how's the girlfriend?

 **Sam:** We broke up right before the school year. She apparently wasn't okay with a teacher's salary.

 **Quinn:** Well, I think you're a catch and you'll find someone eventually. Hell, you're one of the best guys I've ever been with.

 **Sam:** Thanks, Quinn. I think you're amazing and you'll find someone, too.

 **Quinn:** [flirty] Who knows. Maybe the right person will be standing right next to me.

[Quinn walks off as Sam smiles her way. _I've Just Seen a Face_ begins]

 **Sam:** [staring at Quinn] I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met.  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mm-mm-mm-m'mm-mm

Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware.  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di.

Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.

I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, di-di-di-di'n'di.

Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.

[Everyone in the room is dancing as the music plays. Sam follows Quinn around the room as her back is turned to him.]

Oh, falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.

[The music stops. Sam walks next to Quinn as the crowd goes back to their previous endeavors. The camera pans to Annie, Jake, and Roderick as they sat on one of the couches]

 **Annie:** I never thought I would be interested in some hippie crap. But this is actually pretty cool.

 **Jake:** [spacey] Do you guys feel weird?

 **Roderick:** Like everything's just a lot more bright and vivid?

 **Annie:** I thought it was just the room?

 **Jake:** Everything's just a lot more amplified.

 **Passerby:** Did you drink the punch yet? That stuff rules!

 **Annie:** What the hell's in the punch?

 **Passerby:** They slipped some ecstasy in there. Makes this experience a bit more fun.

[The passerby walks away. Annie, Jake, and Roderick look at each other shocked.]

 **Roderick:** Should we tell Sam?

 **Annie:** Nah. Let's enjoy this experience.

 **Announcer:** [at the stage as everyone crowds around] Ladies and gentleman, let's hear it for the one and only Maximus Addlewood!

[Everyone claps as a man with a cowboy hat and thick rimmed sun glasses walks onstage]

 **Maximus:** [relaxed] Thank you all for coming to the show. Today, we're gonna play some tunes that'll awaken your spirit. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

[ _I Am The Walrus_ begins and the crowd sways]

 **Maximus:** I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together.  
See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly.  
I'm crying.

Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come.

Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody tuesday.

Man, you been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long.

[The colors become more bright and vivid] I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.

I am the walrus,

Goo goo gajoo

[The New Directions are swaying as the laced punch is taking effect] Mister city policeman sitting  
Pretty little policemen in a row.  
See how they fly like lucy in the sky, see how they run.  
I'm crying, i'm crying.  
Cry

Yellow matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye.  
Crabalocker fishwife, pornographic priestess,  
[Jake whispers something to Annie. Roderick watched them walk off] Boy, you been a naughty girl you let your knickers down.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus,  
Goo goo gajoo

[The camera switches to Annie and Jake running hand and hand through the halls in slow motion. They enter a room with an inflatable bed as different colored lights flash around them. Jake and Annie embrace each other as they slowly sway around. Annie caresses Jake's face as he laughs uncontrollably.]

[As Annie and Jake dance in the room] Sitting in an english garden waiting for the sun.

[The camera switches back to Maximus] If the sun don't come, you get a tan

From standing in the english rain.

I am the eggman,

 **Everyone:** Woo!

 **Maximus:** They are the eggmen.

 **Everyone:** Woo!

 **Maximus:** I am the walrus,

Goo goo gajoo g'goo goo gajoo

[The room illuminates rainbow colors everywhere] Goo goo gajoo g'goo goo gajoo

Expert textpert choking smokers,

Don't you thing the joker laughs at you?

See how they smile like pigs in a sty,

See how they snied.

I'm crying.

Semolina pilchard, climbing up the eiffel tower.

Elementary penguin singing hari krishna.

Man, you should have seen them kicking edgar allan poe.

I am the eggman

 **Everyone:** Woo!

 **Maximus:** They are the eggmen.

 **Everyone:** Woo!

 **Maximus:** I am the walrus,

Goo goo gajoo g'goo goo gajoo

Goo goo gajoo g'goo goo gajoo

Choo pa-choo pa-choo pa

Choo pa, choo pa,

Choo pa, choo pa-choo pa,

Choo pa, choo pa-choo pa

Choo pa, choo pa, choo pa-choo pa

[The song concludes. The camera transitions to the next day when everyone's sick in the choir room except Myron.]

 **Sam:** Well, what did you guys think of yesterday?

 **Unique:** [sickly] Ugh. Mister Evans, I don't know why I feel so sick today.

 **Myron:** Where did you guys go yesterday?

 **Sugar:** [sickly] We went to some hippie Beatles cover show at some abandoned warehouse. Sam got us tickets.

 **Quinn:** Did anyone eat anything at the show? Maybe it's just some weird food poisoning of sorts.

 **Kitty:** [sickly] There wasn't food there, but whatever happened in there, I want to go back. That show was awesome, Sam.

[Will angrily walks through the door]

 **Will:** [angry] Sam, Quinn, in my office. Now.

[Sam and Quinn look nervously. The camera switches to Will's office. Sue and Will are standing next to each other as Sam and Quinn sit in their seats nervously.]

 **Will:** Do you realize the danger you put these kids in?

 **Sam:** I didn't know that this show gave the kids punch filled with drugs. How was I supposed to know that?

 **Quinn:** In Sam's defense, you would never know that something like that could happen.

 **Sue:** Do you realize you could get this whole school shut down and the faculty arrested for giving children illegal drugs? What happens if parents find out that their kids are coming down from ecstasy?

 **Will:** Parents have been calling all morning about why their kids came home touching everything they see. What do I tell them? That I allowed their teachers to be bringing them somewhere where there's drugs?

 **Sam:** I wouldn't have done that to the kids, Mister Shue. You know I would never mean to harm kids.

 **Will:** I believe you. Sue believes you, but parent's won't.

 **Quinn:** What have you told them?

 **Will:** I told them that the show was exciting and that the kids were still on that rush. But if they found out about the drugs, then we can say goodbye to this entire school and all of your jobs.

 **Sam:** So are we fired, Mister Schue?

 **Will:** I should fire you guys. But I won't. We're gonna nip this in the bud before the parents find out. But one more time this happens, you guys are fired. Do you understand?

 **Quinn:** It won't happen again, Mister Schue. We'll do more research on a field trip before going to the first thing we find.

[The camera switches to the lunch room. Ryder and Marley are in line getting lunch.]

 **Marley:** I can't believe that they slipped drugs in the punch.

 **Ryder:** You're not telling your mom, are you?

 **Marley:** My mom knew the second I walked in the door. She gave me the talk before school saying that if I did drugs and decided to experiment, I could talk to her about it. She was pretty cool with it.

 **Ryder:** You're lucky that your parents are cool with it. If my parents knew, they would lose their minds.

 **Marley:** I guess I'm just lucky that my mom is pretty cool about everything.

[pause]

 **Ryder:** So you ready for tonight?

 **Marley:** [shyly] Kinda. I'm just really scared. What if it hurts? Or what if I get pregnant?

 **Ryder:** I'll have protection and if it hurts, you tell me and I'll stop.

 **Marley:** Have you gotten tested for STD's? Maybe you should before we-

 **Ryder:** [laughing and interrupting] Marley, I got tested after I had sex for the first time. I'm clean. I only did it the one time. I promise you'll be okay. Just meet me at my house at six. My parents won't be home. I'll have dinner ready so we can eat and then after dinner, we'll take it nice and slow. Sound like a plan?

[Marley nodded her head and smiled. The camera pans to Annie, Roderick, and Jake sitting at the table together]

 **Annie:** So that was fun!

 **Roderick:** I would've thought you'd be upset. You've been doing good ever since you got sober.

 **Annie:** It's not like I went out of my way to get high. I thought I was drinking punch. But that punch definitely had a fun punch to it.

 **Jake:** I still feel like I'm coming down.

 **Roderick:** Jake, did Annie tell you about her date tomorrow?

 **Jake:** Oh, you have a date?

 **Annie:** Yes I do. We're going to the Strawberry Fields tomorrow afternoon.

 **Roderick:** Apparently, she said she sees herself falling in love with this guy already.

 **Jake:** [surprised] Wow, um, I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you.

 **Roderick:** Annie, tell Jake about this guy.

 **Annie:** I don't feel comfortable talking about this right now.

 **Roderick:** Come on, Annie. We're just friends around here. I think it'll be okay.

 **Jake:** Yeah. Tell me about this mystery guy.

 **Annie:** I don't know.

 **Roderick:** Apparently, she said this is the guy of her dreams. She said they've been talking for a while and she's thought about a future with this guy.

 **Jake:** [smiling coyly] Why don't you tell us who he is?

 **Annie:** [looking at her phone nervously] Look at the time! I have my Broadway prep class in a few minutes. I'll catch up with you guys later!

[Annie grabs her books and runs off]

 **Jake:** Why did you force Annie to talk about this?

 **Roderick:** I thought we were all friends.

 **Jake:** Dude, I get you have a thing for her, but don't be upset at her because she found someone.

 **Roderick:** My feelings don't matter. It's yours. I saw the way you guys were at the show. I know you like her, but obviously, she's into someone else.

 **Jake:** No she's not, Rod.

 **Roderick:** I think it's time to face the facts that we've both been friend-zoned.

 **Jake:** Rod, I love you man, but you're not understanding what I'm telling you.

 **Roderick:** Then who's the mystery guy if you know her so well.

 **Jake:** It's me, bro. Her and I have been talking for a while. While she was with Johnny, we slept together and then she broke up with him so her and I could work things out.

 **Roderick:** Why didn't you guys tell me that?

 **Jake:** She probably didn't wanna hurt your feelings. She asked me not to tell you. She loves you, but she's in love with me. I'm sorry, dude. Please understand.

[Roderick gets his things and storms out. The camera switches to the hall. Roderick runs in front of Annie as she walking in the hall.]

 **Roderick:** [angrily] So it's Jake?

 **Annie:** Can we please talk about this later?

 **Roderick:** [louder] No. Let's talk about this now. How long has this been going on?

 **Annie:** [pleading] I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, Rod.

 **Roderick:** [louder] So you lie to me? I thought you were my friend, Annabel!

 **Jake:** [running up to Roderick and Annie] Please stay calm, Roderick. We just didn't want to hurt your feelings.

 **Roderick:** You're supposed to be my friends. And instead you lied to me.

 **Annie:** [crying] I'm sorry, Rod. I'm so sorry. I should have said something and I didn't. Please understand.

 **Roderick:** [angrily] I was wrong about you. You're nothing but a sadistic, lying bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself-

 **Jake:** [standing in front of Annie] Dude, lay off of her. She didn't say anything because she loves you. Don't talk to her like that.

[Roderick angrily punches a locker and walks away. Jake hugs Annie as she cries. The camera switches to Ryder's house. Ryder and Marley are eating dinner together]

 **Marley:** This dinner is delicious, Ryder. Where did you get this recipe at?

 **Ryder:** I found it on some website. I figured I would try making this and if it didn't go well, then we would have just ordered a pizza.

[Marley and Ryder laughs]

 **Marley:** [clears her throat] So, um, you ready?

 **Ryder:** [nervous] Oh, yeah. I actually did something that I think you'll like.

[Ryder grabs Marley's hand and leads her upstairs. He opens the door and reveals rose petals everywhere with lit candles. There's one singular rose laying on the bed. Marley looks in amazement as Ryder picks up the rose.]

 **Marley:** Ryder, this is beautiful.

 **Ryder:** [handing her the rose] I wanted your first time to be a magical experience.

 **Marley:** Oh, Ryder, I love you.

[Marley and Ryder kiss as _I Want You (She's So Heavy)_ starts to play]

 **Ryder:** [embracing Marley]I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

[Ryder lifts Marley and she wraps her legs around him. He pushes her against the wall]

 **Marley:** [As Ryder kisses her neck] I want you  
I want you so bad, babe  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

 **Ryder and Marley:** [Ryder lays Marley in the bed] She's so heavy  
Heavy, heavy, heavy, heavy

 **Ryder:** [Removing his shirt] I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

 **Ryder and Marley:** [Marley rolls on top of him] I want you  
I want you so bad, babe  
I want you  
You know I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

Yeah, she's so heavy

She's so heavy

 **Ryder:** [goes under the covers] I want you  
I want you so bad.

 **Marley:** [joins Ryder] I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

[Ryder pulls the covers over him and Marley. The camera switches to a strawberry field. Annie and Jake have plastic bags as they pick strawberries. The vines are taller than they are hanging merely on rope and wooden dowels.]

 **Annie:** This really was such a perfect date idea.

 **Jake:** You always said you like things like this, so I figured that it would be something you'd be cool with.

 **Annie:** I'm sorry about the other day with Roderick.

 **Jake:** Don't be. He took things way too personal. You weren't trying to hurt him.

 **Annie:** But I feel terrible about it. He was so hurt. I should have been upfront with him about us.

 **Jake:** It's not like we weren't gonna tell him. It was just gonna be some time until we knew what we were doing.

 **Annie:** You're right.

[pause]

 **Jake:** So what are we doing?

 **Annie:** We're seeing how things are gonna go and then if we decide to be more, we can be.

 **Jake:** Where's your head at right now?

 **Annie:** Whatcha mean?

 **Jake:** Well, you know how I feel. And if Roderick was right, then we both feel the same way.

Annie: [flirty] Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

[Jake and Annie turn towards each other and smile as _Strawberry Fields Forever_ begins]

 **Jake:** [with his back turned to Annie] Let me take you down  
'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real  
And nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever

Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone  
But it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me

 **Annie:** [with her back turned to Jake] Let me take you down  
'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real  
And nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever

 **Jake and Annie:** [randomly glancing at each other smiling] Always, no, sometimes think it's me  
But you know I know when it's a dream  
I think, er, no, I mean, er, yes  
But it's all wrong  
That is I think I disagree

Let me take you down  
'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real  
And nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever  
Strawberry Fields forever  
Strawberry Fields forever

[As the music instrumentals continue, Jake hides behind some of the vines. As Annie walks past him, he jumps out and scares her. She runs away laughing. He chases after her and catches her. They spin around together and fall to the ground. He lands on top of her, caresses her cheek, and kisses her as the song ends. The camera switches to the auditorium. Sam is standing on stage alone. Quinn enters the auditorium.]

 **Quinn:** You wanted to see me?

 **Sam:** I was thinking about last week at the show.

 **Quinn:** Oh where we and all of our kids got drugged, right?

 **Sam:** Yeah that show. Anyway, I kinda thought about, you know, us.

 **Quinn:** Sam.

 **Sam:** Just hear me out. You're single. And I'm single. And I think you're so beautiful. And maybe this is what the universe wants for us. [approaching Quinn] I know it's weird. Especially after what happened with Puck. But I've never took the idea of you and I off the table. You were the one who made me feel so safe being in this school and made me believe in myself. And I never forgot that. And maybe that's why I never got over you. [running back onstage] Look, I brought you in here because I wanna sing your favorite Beatles song since it is Beatles week.

[Quinn sits in one of the seats as Sam grabs his acoustic guitar. _Across the Universe_ begins]

 **Sam:** Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me.  
Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
That call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they  
Tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe  
Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing  
Through my open views inciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
million suns, it calls me on and on  
Across the universe  
Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

[The song concludes. Sam places his guitar on the floor and approaches Quinn.]

 **Sam:** Was that okay?

 **Quinn:** Sam, I really like you, too. I never stopped thinking about you. But I just became a widow a year ago. I need some time to cope with losing Puck.

 **Sam:** Does that mean that we won't happen.

 **Quinn:** It means that we will happen. I just need some time to process everything.

 **Sam:** I hope this didn't make anything weird.

 **Quinn:** [chuckling] Nothing's gonna be weird. Here, we'll be colleagues. Outside of here, we'll be something else.

 **Sam:** And that something else is?

 **Quinn:** [kisses Sam on the cheek] That has yet to be discussed.

[Quinn walks away. Sam smiles to himself as the camera switches to the halls of McKinley. Roderick is at his locker putting books away as Jane approaches him]

 **Jane:** Hey.

 **Roderick:** Hey, Jane.

 **Jane:** I heard what happened with you and Annie. You okay?

 **Roderick:** How could she lie to me like that? I thought I actually meant something to her.

 **Jane:** Did she say why she did what she did?

 **Roderick:** She said she didn't wanna hurt my feelings.

 **Jane:** So she was sparing your feelings?

 **Roderick:** I guess in some way.

 **Jane:** You don't think that maybe you're taking this a little out of hand?

 **Roderick:** I don't know.

 **Jane:** It sounds to me like you're more jealous that Jake is getting her and you're not.

 **Roderick:** Jake's one of my best friends, but what does she see in him that I don't have?

 **Jane:** Jake and Annie were each other's firsts. First kiss, first relationship, first everything. They've always shared that bond with each other. Then, years later, they were brought back together. Jake and Annie have something that no one else can have with them. It would be weird if they didn't try to rekindle those feelings again. Annie loves you, Rod. But she's in love with Jake. You can't let this get in between you guys.

 **Roderick:** I think I'm in love with her, Jane.

[Jane takes a deep breath]

 **Jane:** Maybe it's time to try to move on. Try to be her friend. She needs you as her friend to support her decisions.

 **Roderick:** You're right. Thanks Jane. You're a good friend.

 **Jane:** I've been in your spot. Unrequited love sucks. But hopefully, you do move past it eventually.

[Annie walks down the hall]

 **Jane:** Go talk to her.

[Roderick walks towards Annie]

 **Roderick:** Hey.

 **Annie:** Look, if you're just gonna yell at me some more-

 **Roderick:** [interrupting] I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated you that way. You were trying to spare my feelings.

 **Annie:** I would never intentionally try to hurt you. You're my best friend.

 **Roderick:** You're my best friend, too.

 **Annie:** Can we go back to hanging out again?

 **Roderick:** Of course.

[Annie and Roderick walk down the hall together as Jane stares at Roderick. The camera switches to Jake sitting in his desk during class seeming very tired.]

 **Teacher:** For today's lesson, we're going to discuss the Baroque era of music. Turn your textbooks to Chapter Seven.

[The students open their books]

 **Spencer:** [whispers to Jake] Psst. Bro, you okay?

 **Jake:** This class is so boring. I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep any minute.

 **Spencer:** Dude, why don't you go to the bathroom and splash your face. You'll feel better.

 **Jake:** I'll push through this.

 **Teacher:** Let's go over the importance of Vivaldi's music and compare it to Bach.

[The teacher's voice trails off as Jake stares at Annie from across the classroom. _Happiness is a Warm Gun_ begins]

 **Jake:** She's not a girl who misses much  
Do do do do do do, oh yeah  
She's well acquainted with the touch of the velvet hand like a lizard on a window pane  
The man in the crowd with the multicoloured mirrors on his hobnail boots

 **Jake and Spencer:** Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy working overtime  
A soap impression of his wife which he ate and donated to the National Trust

[The guitar strums as the camera spins. Jake is standing in the middle of the dance room dancing]

 **Jake:** I need a fix, cause I'm going down  
Down to the bits that I left uptown  
I need a fix, cause I'm going down  
Mother Superior jumped the gun

 **Everyone:** [jumping out from behind the walls and dancing] Mother Superior jumped the gun  
Mother Superior jumped the gun  
Mother Superior jumped the gun  
Mother Superior jumped the gun  
[Annie walks up to Jake as he slow dances with her] Mother Superior jumped the gun

 **Jake:** [slow dancing with Annie] Happiness is a warm gun.

 **Annie and Girls:** Bang, bang, shoot, shoot.

 **Jake:** Happiness is a warm gun.

 **Annie and Girls:** Bang, bang, shoot, shoot.

 **Jake:** [as the girls ooh] When I hold you in my arms

 **Annie and Girls:** Oh, yeah

 **Jake:** [as the girls ooh and he caresses Annie's cheek] When I feel my finger on your trigger

 **Annie and Girls:** Oh, yeah

 **Jake:** Oh don't ya know nobody can do me no harm  
Because happiness is a warm gun, mama

 **Annie and Girls:** Bang, bang, shoot, shoot.

 **Jake:** Happiness is a warm gun.

 **Annie and Girls:** Bang, bang, shoot, shoot.

 **Jake:** Happiness is a warm gun  
[Annie kisses Jake on the cheek and walks away with Johnny] Happiness is a warm, yes it is

[Johnny wraps his arms around Annie as he dips her and passionately kisses her]

 **Jake:** [screams very loudly] Gun!  
Well don't y'know that happiness is a warm gun, mama  
Yeah

[Jake looks around the classroom and sees everyone staring at him. He looks at Annie as she stares at him horrified]

 **Teacher:** Is everything okay, Mister Puckerman?

 **Jake:** Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just felt very passionately about the lesson.

 **Teacher:** About Vivaldi's symphony?

 **Jake:** Yeah. It moves me a lot.

[The teacher continues her lesson as Jake awkwardly looks down at his book. The camera transitions to Jake walking out of class. Annie runs up to him.]

 **Annie:** Hey, Jake! How was your nap?

 **Jake:** [laughs] Shut up.

 **Annie:** What's with the screaming?

 **Jake:** If I tell you, you promise not to laugh?

 **Annie:** Solemnly swear.

 **Jake:** I had a dream that you left me for Johnny.

 **Annie:** Huh?

 **Jake:** I dreamt that you and Johnny were a thing again.

 **Annie:** Well, you know he does have some sort of charm to him.

 **Jake:** [stepping in front of Annie] Look, Annie, I never wanna see you with another guy. I need you to know this. I am in love with you. I love you more than anyone else that I've ever known. And I would do anything if it means that I'll have you for the rest of my life. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I refuse to miss my opportunity with you. Now, I'll be going to class. Let me know by the end of the day what you think.

[Jake walks away. Annie smiles to herself and runs towards the choir room. The camera switches to Jake walking to his locker. He sees a note folded in his locker. The note says to meet Annie on the roof of the building. Jake approaches the door and walks up the stairs. The camera transitions to the roof. Jake opened the door and sees the New Directions and Annie standing there with the band. _Don't Let Me Down_ begins]

 **Annie:** [smiling at Jake] Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down

Nobody ever loved me like he does  
Oh, he does, yeah, he does

 **Jake:** [happily] And if somebody loved me like she do me  
Oh, she do me, yes, she does

 **Jake and Annie:** Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down

 **Annie:** [walking towards Jake] I'm in love for the first time  
Don't you know it's gonna last

 **Jake:** [walking towards Annie] It's a love that lasts forever

 **Jake and Annie:** It's a love that had no past

 **Jake and Annie:** Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down

 **Everyone:** [as Annie jumps into Jake's arms] Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down

Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down

Don't let me down

[Annie and Jake kiss as the song concludes. Everyone claps and cheers for them joyfully and hugs them]

[End scene]


	8. Episode 8: Home, Again

*Annie's dad would be played by Nick Offerman from _Parks and Recreation_ *

[The New Directions are walking through the choir room. As everyone takes a seat, Jake and Annie come in with his arm around her. The students start cheering as Jake and Annie laughed joyfully.]

 **Unique:** [excitingly] Thank God this is finally a thing because I was getting tired of watching this back and forth game.

 **Jake:** [as he leans in to kiss Annie] Well, now that I got my girl back after all these years, I refuse to mess this up.

 **Kitty:** I'm usually pretty jealous when someone snagged a guy I want, but in this case, it's actually kinda cute.

 **Sugar:** How sure are we that they're actually gonna last?

 **Annie:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Sugar:** Yeah, it's been three weeks, but you guys are a bit too different. I just don't see this lasting longer than a few months.

 **Jake:** I don't think it's any of your business, but I've been waiting a long time to have this back. I'm not letting it go that easily.

[Roderick walks in. Annie runs up to Roderick and tries to give him a hug, but he continues to walk away. Annie stands there sadly as Sam, Jesse, and Quinn walk in.]

 **Sam:** Everyone, take a seat. [everyone sits] So Quinn and I were thinking about a way that we can better prepare for Regionals. And the way we were thinking about it was through this week's lesson. [writing on the whiteboard] This week, we'll be talking about "Living Your Best Life".

 **Ryder:** So basically "Yolo"?

 **Sam:** Sorta.

 **Quinn:** Absolutely.

 **Sam:** We'll be talking about living life to the fullest and enjoying every second of it.

 **Myron:** So definitely "Yolo"?

 **Sam:** It's not "yolo".

 **Marley:** Sounds like it to me.

 **Sam:** [loudly] It's not "yolo"! Guys, I want us to live our best lives. You only live once-

 **Kitty:** [interrupting and whispers to Roderick] Yolo.

 **Sam:** We all deserve to enjoy the life we have. Look, some of you guys didn't get the chance to meet him, but on this day four years ago, I lost my best friend. And it was honestly the worst experience I've ever had. But it made me realize how short life is. We aren't guaranteed a certain amount of years. We never know when our life is gonna be over. Finn didn't know that his life was gonna be done. So this week, I want us to appreciate life because before it's all over.

 **Quinn:** Sam's right. This week, I want you guys to join together and enjoy life for what it really is.

 **Jesse:** With Regionals coming up in just a few short weeks, we need to get all the vocal training we can use.

 **Spencer:** [standing up] I think I have a song that I want to sing. I'm gonna need some back up, though.

[Marley, Kitty, Ryder, and Alistair joined Spencer in front of the choir room as they begin to sing _Sing_ by Pentatonix]

 **Spencer:** [dancing around the choir room] It doesn't matter if your days are long  
It doesn't matter if your night's gone wrong  
Just grab your hands and stomp your feet and sing it

 **Marley, Kitty, Ryder, and Alistair:** Whoa sing!

 **Marley:** [dancing around the choir room] It doesn't matter if he let you go  
It doesn't matter if she hurt you so  
Get up and dance, just feel that beat and sing it

 **Spencer, Kitty, Ryder, and Alistair:** Whoa sing!

 **Ryder and Kitty:** I don't know what you've been told  
But music make you lose control

 **Everyone:** [dancing together] Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Sing it out as hard as you can  
Make 'em hear from L.A. to japan  
Don't let 'em bring you down  
This is how we do it now  
Go and roll them windows down and  
Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Sing it with your hands in the sky  
Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
Don't let 'em bring you down  
You know what I'm talking 'bout  
A little bit louder now

 **Ryder:** It doesn't matter if you're way off track  
Feel like you're headed for a heart attack  
Just raise your voice and bring the noise and sing it

 **Kitty, Spencer, Marley, and Alistair:** Whoa, sing!

 **Spencer and Alistair:** Sing for your mama, sing for your daughter  
Sing for you sisters, misters, best friends, brother

'Cause I don't know what you've been told  
But music make you lose control

 **Everyone:** Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Sing it out as hard as you can  
Make 'em hear from L.A. to japan  
Don't let 'em bring you down  
This is how we do it now  
Go and roll them windows down and  
Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Sing it with your hands in the sky  
Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
Don't let 'em bring you down  
You know what I'm talking 'bout  
A little bit louder now

Ooh

 **Spencer and Marley** : Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Sing it out as hard as you can  
Make 'em hear from L.A. to japan  
Don't let 'em bring you down  
This is how we do it now  
Go and roll them windows down and

 **Everyone:** Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Sing it with your hands in the sky  
Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
Don't let 'em bring you down  
You know what I'm talking 'bout  
A little bit louder now

Let me hear you say

[The song concludes and everyone cheers. The camera transitions to Roderick putting his books away at his locker. Annie approaches him and leans against other lockers.]

 **Annie:** So I was thinking that you and I should sing something together. It's obvious that we have such musical chemistry that it would be a travesty if-

 **Roderick:** [interrupting and closing his locker] I have to go.

[Annie chases after Roderick]

 **Annie:** [steps in front of him] Hey! You've been avoiding my calls for the past week. You usually come over every Saturday so we can binge on the latest Netflix shows.

 **Roderick:** Okay? What's your point?

 **Annie:** We didn't do that this week. You didn't even tell me that you weren't gonna be there. I had the popcorn and smores, which, as I recall, is your favorite dessert.

 **Roderick:** Maybe I didn't wanna spend time being a third wheel to you and Jake.

 **Annie:** He only joined us one other time. Besides, we're still the trio. Just because Jake and I are together again doesn't mean that things have to change.

 **Roderick:** Well they did. [bell rings] We'll talk later about it.

[Roderick walks away. Annie stands in the hall confused until she sees Jake. She approaches Jake.]

 **Annie:** Hey.

 **Jake:** Hey, honey. Is everything okay between you and Roderick?

 **Annie:** I don't know. He's acting really weird ever since you and I got back together.

 **Jake:** He'll get over it. It's not like we don't want him around. He'll come around eventually.

 **Annie:** I actually wanted to talk to you about something. My dad wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner tonight.

 **Jake:** He hates me, Annie. He's hated me ever since we met.

 **Annie:** Well, yeah, but he also knew you from years ago. This time is different because this time is forever.

 **Jake:** Last time I saw your dad, he threatened to have the entire United States Army kill me with no trace of me left on this planet. And that's a direct quote.

 **Annie:** [steps in front of Jake and flirtatiously placed her hands on his shoulders] He asked for you personally, Jakey. Besides, maybe things will be different.

 **Jake:** Maybe he'll actually kill me?

 **Annie:** Can you just come over for dinner tonight. I'll be making your favorite. As I recall, it's chicken parmigiana?

 **Jake:** [leaning to kiss Annie] With a dash of cayenne pepper.

[Jake kisses Annie.]

 **Jake:** If he threatens me one more time, though, I refuse to spend any more time with him. I'm doing this because I love you.

 **Annie:** And I love you, too. And I appreciate it. [wraps her arm around Jake's arm as they walk down the hall together] Just don't show him the tattoo on your arm.

 **Jake:** What's wrong with the Star of David?

 **Annie:** Nothing at all. He just hates tattoos. You know this.

[Jake and Annie continue down the hall. The camera transitions to the teacher's lounge. Will, Sam, Jesse, and Quinn are eating lunch together.]

 **Quinn:** So, Mister Schue, how are the plans for the college?

 **Will:** Honestly, I didn't think it was gonna be this difficult. I'm trying to work out budgets and class requirements and tuition that this is all just getting complicated.

 **Sam:** Normally you come into Glee class just to see how everyone's doing. Ever since you made the announcement, you haven't been around.

 **Jesse:** Word on the street is that you're cutting some of the art programs so you can hire ivy league professors.

 **Sam:** Mister Schue, you can't do that.

 **Will:** Unfortunately, some of the programs have to be cut.

 **Quinn:** You practically lost your cool when Glee Club was almost shut down years ago and the arts budget was cut.

 **Will:** That's a different story.

 **Quinn:** No it isn't. Not every kid wants to sing. Some kids play music. Others are strictly dancers. You can't just cut programs because they weren't things you didn't take much interest in.

 **Will:** Like what?

 **Sam:** The orchestra program teaches kids how to compose and play music.

 **Jesse:** There's a plethora of different dance programs for kids.

 **Quinn:** From my knowledge, there's even different singing programs, such as the Opera Program.

 **Sam:** What about the drama program? These kids wanna be like Rachel and get on Broadway. You're gonna kill the dreams of these kids because they're not into show choir?

 **Will:** Whatever's gonna bring more money in so we can pay for only the best things here is what I have to do.

 **Jesse:** Will, you have to think about the different dreams of the kids. Not everyone has the same vision as you. I think it's time to accept that.

 **Quinn:** Help them accomplish their dreams. These kids may surprise you.

[Will quietly drinks his coffee while guilt sets in. The camera switches to Annie setting plates on the dining table. There are knocks at the door as Annie finishes putting the plates on the table. Annie rushes to the door. She opens the door and sees Jake with a bouquet of roses.]

 **Jake:** [handing Annie the roses] I thought I would get these on the way for you.

 **Annie:** Thank you, Jakey! [kisses Jake] Come on in. Dinner's about to be ready.

[Jake walks in and Annie closes the door]

 **Jake:** Where's your dad?

 **Annie:** Probably smoking a cigar out back.

 **George:** [entering the room] I was just finishing my cigar. [properly] Hello, Jacob. Nice to see you again.

 **Jake:** Hi, Mister Hudson. Good to see you, too.

[Jake extends his hand to shake George's, but George continues to the table.]

 **George:** Dinner almost ready, Annabel?

 **Annie:** Yeah. Why don't you two sit down and I'll take the dinner out of the oven?

[Jake looks at Annie nervously as she nudges him towards the table. George and Jake sit across the table from each other and sit quietly.]

 **George:** So I hear that you and Annie go to the same school now.

 **Jake:** Yeah. We're both enrolled at McKinley together.

 **George:** Whatcha studying there?

 **Jake:** Dancing and singing. I really like performing, so I figured I could possibly make this a career.

 **George:** If that's what you think is gonna support a wife and a family, then it's okay to make mistakes in life.

 **Jake:** Your daughter seems to be supportive of my dreams.

 **George:** My daughter also happens to want to go back and make the same mistakes again by dating you.

 **Annie:** [entering the room with a plate of food] Okay, guys! Dinner is served. Everyone dig in!

 **George:** Don't mind if I do!

[Annie sits in between Jake and George. Annie and George fill their plates while Jake looks uncomfortable. The camera transitions to Jane and Mason at the mall together shopping.]

 **Jane:** I can't believe these shoes were on sale!

 **Mason:** I had to get a pair for my sister. I think she'll love it!

 **Jane:** I can wear these shoes to Regionals.

 **Mason:** Hey, um, I don't mean to trigger you or anything, but how's everything after Alex?

 **Jane:** Well, Alex is in jail and his court hearing is the day before Regionals.

 **Mason:** You gonna be okay going?

 **Jane:** I don't know. He's tried writing letters to me, but I've been throwing them out. I don't want to have to deal with him anymore. I just want this part of me to be gone.

 **Mason:** If you want someone to go with you to the hearing, I'll go.

 **Jane:** Thanks. I'll definitely need it. And I may need your help with something.

 **Mason:** If it's testifying, I'm all in.

 **Jane:** [chuckles] No. There's this guy I like. And I don't think he even realizes it.

 **Mason:** Who?

 **Jane:** Roderick. I really like him, and I know he's pining over Annie. But I think that we would be good together.

 **Mason:** I don't know. I think you need to give him time. He's finally starting to get over Annie and I don't wanna see you being some emotional rebound.

 **Jane:** So what? Do I just wait around for him to be over her?

 **Mason:** [looking at the stage in the center] I think we need to enjoy this moment like Sam said.

[Mason pulls Jane's hand and drags her on stage. _Feel This Moment_ by Pitbull begins]

 **Jane:** One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment

Oh

I just wanna feel this moment

Oh

I just wanna feel this moment

[Everyone at the mall gathered around and started dancing with Mason and Jane.]

 **Mason:** Feel this moment

Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from them hard ways  
Bill sos, and oh yeas  
Dade County, always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parle, oh baby we can party  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, 'cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money  
Only difference is I own it, now let's stop time and enjoy this moment

 **Jane:** One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment

Oh

I just wanna feel this moment

Oh

I just wanna feel this moment

 **Mason:** Feel this moment.

I see the future but live for the moment, make sense don't it  
Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliant  
The streets is what schooled 'em  
And made 'em slicker than Slick Rick the Ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shooter  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you an all you can see  
Time is money  
Only difference is I own it, like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment

 **Jane:** One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment

Oh

I just wanna feel this moment

Oh

I just wanna feel this moment.

 **Mason and Jane:** I just wanna feel this moment.

[The crowd roars. Jane and Mason smile as they hug each other. The camera switches to after dinner with Jake, Annie, and George.]

 **George:** [moaning] Annabel Lee, this was an incredible dinner.

 **Jake:** Thank you for making dinner for us, Annie.

 **Annie:** Anything for my two favorite men.

 **George:** [standing up] I'm gonna go in the den and smoke a cigar now.

 **Jake:** I'll help you wash the dishes, Annie.

 **George:** Not so fast, Jacob. I would like it if you came to join me in the den.

[Jake turns to Annie, who is motioning for him to go with George.]

 **Jake:** [nervously] I would love to join you, Mister Hudson.

[Jake walks away with George as Annie silently gives Jake a thumbs up. The camera switches to George and Jake entering the den]

 **Jake:** This is a really nice place, Sir.

 **George:** Thanks. I set this up when we got back from Hawaii. [taking cigars from his humidor] You'll be partaking in a cigar with me, right?

 **Jake:** I've never smoked a cigar before, Sir.

 **George:** [handing a cigar to Jake] Try it. Enjoy the flavors of it.

[George lights the cigar and sits in his sofa chair. Jake sits in the other chair and lights his cigar.]

 **George:** Look, Jacob. I feel like you and I need to have a talk if you're going to continue this relationship with my daughter.

 **Jake:** With all due respect, Mister Hudson, but I don't understand why you don't like me. I've shown you nothing but respect and I wouldn't hurt Annie. Isn't that the kind of guy you want your daughter to be with?

 **George:** To be honest with you, Jacob. I didn't like you because I know you're the right one for my daughter. [leaning in] When I first met you, I knew you were going to be the boy that marries my little girl. And I didn't like that. No one wants to have to live with the reality that their child is growing up. From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be the boy that takes my daughter away from me. And I wanted to keep her young as long as I could.

 **Jake:** I love your daughter, Mister Hudson.

 **George:** Please. You can call me George.

 **Jake:** Okay, um, George. I love Annie. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I will spend the rest of my life proving to her that I am the man that she deserves.

 **George:** Well, Jacob, that's all a father wants to hear. [sits back in his chair] It's too bad that you guys will have to go back to being long distance again.

 **Jake:** What?

 **George:** I haven't told Annie yet, but in two weeks, I'm being stationed in Berlin for a year.

 **Jake:** Why didn't you tell her this?

 **George:** I was waiting until the right time to tell her that we're leaving.

 **Jake:** Please, George. Don't take her away from me again. I'll do anything to keep her here.

 **George:** Jacob, I know you love my daughter, but she's going to be coming with me. This may be the last time I get to spend this time with her for a long time. I'm sorry to separate you two again, but you're more than welcome to visit the base as much as you want. You can stay on base with us during your visits.

 **Jake:** [moving his hand around in his pant pocket] Um, what if I give her something?

[Jake hands George a box. George opens it and sees a diamond ring in it.]

 **George:** [looking at the ring] What's this for?

 **Jake:** What if I asked Annie to marry me?

 **George:** How long have you had this?

 **Jake:** For a few years. It was always meant for Annie.

 **George:** You sure you want to marry my daughter?

 **Jake:** Would you be opposed to me asking her to marry me?

 **George:** [handing the ring box to Jake] Jacob, I know you love my daughter. And nothing would make me happier than to see her marry you when she's older.

 **Jake:** But if I ask her, you know she's gonna wanna stay with me.

 **George:** If you ask Annie to marry you and she says yes, then I will step aside and allow her to stay. But if she says no, then she's coming with me.

[Annie walks through the door]

 **Annie:** [jokingly] Are you getting Jake hooked on cigars, Dad?

 **George:** We were just having some man to man time. I was giving him a formal introduction into the Hudson family.

 **Annie:** [sitting next to Jake and placing her hand on his leg] I'm so happy to be seeing you guys finally get along after all these years!

 **George:** As long as he continues to treat you properly, then him and I will be the greatest of friends. Isn't that right, Jacob?

 **Jake:** [sadly but forcing a smile] Yeah. Definitely.

[Annie is smiling as George sends him a small nod. Jake looks down sadly. The camera switches to Will on the phone in his office.]

 **Will:** Yes…I know that it's a stretch to have the marching band…yes and the opera, too. But I reviewed our budget and…I understand…I'll have to go over our finances to determine which one to cut.

[Sam storms into Will's office with his laptop]

 **Will:** I'm sorry, Superintendent, but I need to call you back. [hangs up the phone] Is everything okay, Sam?

[Sam puts the laptop down on Will's desk and shows him videos]

 **Sam:** Do you see who that is? That's Rachel when she was in _Funny Girl_. This right here, that's Mercedes on tour with Alicia Keys. And this video, that's Artie's movie. And here's Mike Chang dancing for Britney Spears.

 **Will:** Why are you showing me this, Sam?

 **Sam:** Because this is what you get when you don't cut the arts. You allow kids like this to live their dreams. Rachel was kinda dorky and Mercedes was a scary black chick, but look at them. They're living celebrity lives.

 **Will:** Sam, you don't-

 **Sam:** [interrupting] All you care about is having the money to hire these fancy ivy league professors. What about people living the lives that these kids want? You gonna kill their dreams, too?

 **Will:** Sam, there's criteria-

 **Sam:** [interrupting] Screw the criteria, Mister Schue! When did you start caring about the legalities of things? I thought you cared about the arts.

 **Will:** [louder] I do, Sam, but nothing's that simple.

 **Sam:** [gently] If you eliminate one of the arts programs, I quit.

 **Will:** If you quit, there's still one more instructor for Glee.

 **Sam:** [walking out the door] Quinn said she's quit, too. We'll all quit.

[Sam walks out the door. Will follows him]

 **Will:** What am I supposed to do? I'm the principal here. I have to make harsh decisions.

 **Sam:** [turns to Will] You don't have to hire people who have degrees. You can hire people in the field instead. You're so focused on being the best that you forgot what the purpose of this school was.

[Sam storms off. Will stands in front of his office frustrated. The camera transitions to the choir room. Ryder stands in front of the students.]

 **Ryder:** So since this week is all about living in the moment, I figured that I may as well do something. I've always wanted to act, so I booked my first audition in California for this up and coming TV sitcom.

[Everyone claps]

 **Sam:** Wow, Ryder! Congrats on the big day! You nervous?

 **Ryder:** Not really. I've always wanted to do this. Besides, if I have to move out there, Marley and I agreed that we would leave together. I won't be alone as long as I have her with me.

 **Kitty:** I sense trouble already.

 **Unique:** Don't you guys think you should graduate first?

 **Marley:** I would sign myself out early. I completed enough credits to do it.

 **Sugar:** That just sounds irresponsible.

 **Unique:** Marley needs to finish school.

 **Ryder:** Look, none of this is up for debate. But today, I wanted to sing about it.

[ _Dani California_ by Red Hot Chili Peppers begins]

 **Ryder:** Getting born in the state of Mississippi  
Papa was a copper, and her mama was a hippy  
In Alabama she would swing a hammer  
Price you got to pay when you break the panorama  
She never knew that there was anything more than poor  
What in the world does your company take me for?  
Black bandanna, sweet Louisiana  
Robbing on a bank in the state of Indiana  
She's a runner  
Rebel, and a stunner  
On her merry way saying baby, watcha gonna?  
Looking down the barrel of a hot metal forty-five  
Just another way to survive

[rocking out in the auditorium wearing punk rock clothes] California, rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California, show your teeth  
She's my priestess  
I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

[in the courtyard rocking out in his normal clothes] She's a lover, baby, and a fighter  
Should've seen it coming when I got a little brighter  
With a name like Dani California  
Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya  
A little loaded, she was stealing another breath  
I love my baby to death

California, rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California, show your teeth  
She's my priestess  
I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

 **Ryder and Girls:** [back in the auditorium] Who knew the other side of you?  
Who knew that others died to prove?  
Too true to say goodbye to you  
Too true to say, say, say

 **Ryder:** Pushed the fader, gifted animator  
One for the now, and eleven for the later  
Never made it up to Minnesota  
North Dakota man  
Wasn't gunnin' for the quota  
Down in the Badlands she was saving the best for last  
It only hurts when I laugh  
Gone too fast

California, rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California, show your teeth  
She's my priestess  
I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

[in the choir room] California, rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California, show your teeth  
She's my priestess  
I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

[The song concludes. Myron, Sugar, and Marley clap. Everyone glares at Ryder.]

 **Ryder:** Was that not good or something?

 **Kitty:** You seriously don't see how making Marley drop out of school is a bad thing?

 **Ryder:** I'm not forcing her to do anything.

 **Jane:** But you know she will.

 **Marley:** It's my decision, guys. Please leave Ryder alone.

 **Annie:** But you have to finish school.

 **Ryder:** My dreams are just as important as anyone else's.

 **Jake:** Dude, I agree, but don't make her quit school over this.

 **Marley:** [gets up and stands next to Ryder] There's no decision until after his audition. If he gets on the show, then we're leaving. If he doesn't, then this was all something we were overthinking about. But until then, we aren't discussing this much further.

[Marley and Ryder hold hands smiling at each other. Everyone else is looking at them disappointed. The camera transitions to Marley at her locker.]

 **Jake:** [approaching Marley] Hey. Can we talk?

 **Marley:** Is your girlfriend gonna be jealous?

 **Jake:** Considering that she's not the jealous type, doubtful.

 **Marley:** What do you want, Jake?

 **Jake:** I want you to reconsider the idea of dropping out of school for Ryder.

 **Marley:** Jake, I know what I want in life. And what I want is to be with Ryder and if that means that I'm going to another state to do that, then so be it.

 **Jake:** But you're willing to drop out of school for this guy. Don't ruin your entire life for him.

 **Marley:** And why do you care?

 **Jake:** Because even though we broke up, I still care about you. I don't want to see you do something and ruin your future. What happens if you move out there? You gonna work? What are you gonna do for work? Are you gonna stay home? What about your dreams, Marley? You deserve to have your own dreams. Don't abandon yourself to satisfy some guy. If he loves you, he'll understand.

[Marley closes her locker and leans against it]

 **Marley:** God, how do you know what to say to get me to think?

 **Jake:** [chuckles] I just know you. And I don't want to see you throw your life away.

 **Marley:** Thanks, Jake. I needed to hear that. You know, it's things like this that made me fall in love with you.

 **Jake:** Look, I know I was the guy that couldn't commit, but I'm committed to Annie. I love her.

 **Marley:** For now, until the next thing comes around. Then you'll go astray.

 **Jake:** Annie's the person I'm meant to spend forever with. I'm not gonna ruin this.

 **Marley:** For now.

[Annie approaches them]

 **Annie:** Hey, guys!

 **Jake:** [leans in and kisses Annie] Hey, babe.

 **Marley:** [uncomfortable] Thanks for talking to me, Jake. I really appreciate it.

[Marley walks away]

 **Annie:** Did you try to talk to her?

 **Jake:** Yeah. Hopefully she makes the right decision.

 **Annie:** I hope so. [pause] Since we are on the topic, would you come with me if I had to leave?

 **Jake:** What do you mean?

 **Annie:** I mean, my dad's in the military and when you're in a military family, you never really know where you're gonna end up in the world.

 **Jake:** I don't know if your dad would let me come with you guys.

 **Annie:** Then I would need a good reason to stay here.

 **Jake:** Annie, there's something I wanted to ask you that I didn't get a chance to ask before.

 **Annie:** Okay?

[Jake stands in front of her silently as he looks into Annie's eyes]

 **Jake:** You and I are meant to be together. And I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So [as his hand plays with the box in his pocket and stammers] promise me that wherever we go in life, we'll always find our way back to each other.

 **Annie:** Jake, I love you. You're my best friend and my soul mate. And I promise that wherever life takes us, we will always find our way back home because you are my home.

[Annie kisses Jake.]

 **Annie:** Was that what you wanted to ask me?

 **Jake:** [taking his hand out of his pocket and holds Annie's hand] Yeah. That's all.

[Annie chuckles as they walk off down the hall. The camera switches to Emma's office as she puts the new pamphlets in the holders. Will knocks on her door]

 **Will:** Can I come in?

 **Emma:** Of course.

 **Will:** [sitting] Am I doing the right thing?

 **Emma:** Whatcha mean, Will?

 **Will:** You know. Cutting one of the programs. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing.

 **Emma:** I guess you talked with Sam?

 **Will:** He's threatening to quit along with Quinn, Jesse, Beiste, and everyone else. They think I'm stifling a kid's dreams.

 **Emma:** Do you think you're doing the right thing?

 **Will:** I just wanna have the best of the best at the new college. Is that such a bad thing?

 **Emma:** Will, do you remember when you started the New Directions?

 **Will:** Of course.

 **Emma:** Those kids had dreams. And because of someone like you who didn't give up on them, they were able to accomplish those dreams. They didn't need some Julliard graduate with some fancy degree. They needed someone who was simply a Spanish teacher to show them that anything's possible.

 **Will:** [sitting back] How could I be so oblivious to that?

 **Emma:** You were so interested in all the new changes that you forgot why you actually took on the role of principal at this school. You have a choice, Will. You can cut one of these programs or keep them. But just know that if you cut one of these programs, at least one of these kids just had their dreams taken from them that could be the new Artie or Mike Chang or Rachel.

 **Will:** Thanks, Emma. I don't know what I would do without you.

 **Emma:** For starts, maybe apologize to your friends. Whether you believe it or not, Sam, Sheldon, Quinn, Sue, and all of them are your friends. And they love you. So maybe you should make amends to them.

[Will gets up and walks out of the office. The camera switches to the courtyard. Roderick is typing in his laptop. Annie approaches him and closes his laptop. Roderick looks up at her.]

 **Annie:** Can we talk now?

 **Roderick:** [packing his belongings] About what, Annie?

 **Annie:** You can't avoid me forever. You and I know this. So why are you avoiding me?

 **Roderick:** [walking away] I gotta go.

 **Annie:** [running in front of him stopping him] No. You can't walk away like this all the time. Talk to me, Rod. Why are you acting so weird with me?

 **Roderick:** Am I supposed to accept all of this?

 **Annie:** All of what?

 **Roderick:** You and Jake. I get you two are together, but I'm not gonna be some awkward third wheel in your little romance.

 **Annie:** You're seriously overthinking all of this.

 **Roderick:** Am I?

 **Annie:** We're still the same trio that we've always been. The only thing changing is Jake and I dating. That's it.

 **Roderick:** And I don't think I'm ready to accept it.

[Roderick walks around Annie. Annie chases after him]

 **Annie:** Roderick, wait up! I don't understand why you can't just accept Jake and I together.

 **Roderick:** [angrily turns around] Look, Annie, you're my best friend. But I think I need some time to get use to you and Jake being together. And until then, I need you to leave me alone for a bit.

[Roderick walks away. Annie starts crying]

 **Annie:** [crying] You promised me you wouldn't leave me.

 **Roderick:** Some things are made to be broken.

 **Annie:** [shouting] You promised me, Rod! You're upset because I won't go out with you! This isn't fair!

 **Roderick:** Life isn't fair, Annabel. You'll see.

 **Annie:** [shouting louder] Screw you, Rod! You're such a jerk!

[Roderick and Annie walk in two separate directions. Annie wipes her tears as Roderick turns around watching her walk away. The camera switches to the auditorium. Everyone is sitting in the seats.]

 **Sue:** Can someone please tell me why Butt Chin asked us to come in here?

 **Sheldon:** Probably to tell us which program's getting cut.

 **Sam:** We all sticking with the agreement?

 **Quinn:** Absolutely.

 **Jesse:** This is blasphemous if he thinks this is okay.

[Jake approaches Roderick and sits next to him.]

 **Jake:** Bro, if you're not gonna talk to Annie, at least talk to me.

 **Roderick:** There's nothing to talk about.

 **Jake:** Dude, we love you. Just because Annie and I are together doesn't mean that we don't want you around.

 **Roderick:** I don't know.

 **Jake:** Don't let some jealousy get in the way of us, especially Annie. She loves you and I love you. Just think about what I'm saying.

[Jake walks away and sits back with Annie. Roderick looks over at them solemnly. Will enters the stage]

 **Sue:** Before you even start, let me know who I'm making my resignation letter out to.

 **Will:** Before you do that, I wanted to invite you all here to talk to you. Two years ago, when the Superintendent asked me if I wanted to be the principal of a performing arts school, I said yes not because I wanted to make my dreams come true, but because I wanted to change the lives of students and friends like you all. Then, when we were able to begin the project on making the college, I was enthralled by everything happening that I lost touch of why I became the principal in the first place. And for that, I'm sorry that I even thought of cutting one of these incredible programs. I need to stick to my roots on this one, which means bringing in those experienced in the field and not some book. You were all right. And because you all brought me back to reality, I wanted to sing something to you.

[ _From Now On_ from The Greatest Showman begins]

 **Will:** I saw the sun begin to dim  
And felt that winter wind  
Blow cold  
A man learns who is there for him  
When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold  
'Cause from then, rubble  
One remains  
Can only be what's true  
If all was lost  
Is more I gain  
'Cause it led me back  
To you

From now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights  
From now on  
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight  
Tonight  
Let this promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on  
From now on

I drank champagne with kings and queens  
The politicians praised my name  
But those are someone else's dreams  
The pitfalls of the man I became  
For years and years  
I chased their cheers  
The crazy speed of always needing more  
But when I stop  
And see you here  
I remember who all this was for

And from now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights  
From now on  
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight  
It starts tonight

 **Everyone:** Woo!

 **Will:** [as everyone runs onto the stage excitingly] And let this promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on  
From now on  
From now on!

 **Everyone:** [dancing] And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

[Jake and Annie look to Roderick from across the stage] And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

[Roderick looks to Annie and Jake] And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

[Annie extends her hand towards Roderick as her and Jake smile] And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

[Roderick runs to Annie and Jake and hugs them] From now on!

 **Will:** These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!

 **Everyone:** From now on!

 **Will:** What's waiting till tomorrow starts tonight!  
It starts tonight!

Let this promise in me start.  
Like an anthem in my heart.  
From now on!  
From now on!  
From now on!

 **Everyone:** And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

[quieter]And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again.

[quietly] And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again.

 **Jake, Roderick and Annie:** [alone on the stage as they embrace each other sitting on the stage] From now on  
From now on  
Home, again.

From now on  
From now on  
Home, again.

[Annie, Jake, and Roderick have a group hug on the stage smiling together.]

[End scene]


	9. Episode 9: It's Never Over

*To understand the song _I'll Think of You_ , please watch the music video by Kurt Hugo Schneider*

[The New Directions chat as they head to their seats. Roderick approaches Jake]

 **Roderick:** Dude, where's Annie?

 **Jake:** She's home. Apparently her dad asked her to stay home today.

 **Roderick:** You think she's okay?

 **Jake:** [putting his hand on Roderick's shoulder] Just be prepared for the inevitable.

[Jake and Roderick continue to their seats. Jane sits next to Spencer]

 **Jane:** How's Alistair?

 **Spencer:** He's okay. The chemo's kicking his ass, but he's doing well considering.

 **Jane:** I was reading that lollipops are really good at relieving the nausea of it.

 **Spencer:** That and Saltines are all he's eating. He can barely keep anything else down.

 **Jane:** Is he up for visitors yet? I'd love to see him.

 **Spencer:** I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind the company.

[Sam and Quinn enter the choir room]

 **Sam:** Good morning, class! How's everyone's Monday so far?

 **Unique:** Are you always this happy every morning?

 **Quinn:** After years of knowing him, I still don't understand how he's always like this.

 **Sam:** So I have the perfect assignment for all of you guys today. We always talk about the great things about life. Now, I want us to dig deep at some pain. So today, we're gonna do ballads.

 **Kitty:** Like power ballads?

 **Myron:** I still don't understand those eighties ballads.

 **Sam:** It could be any ballad. I just want you guys to dig deep into that pain that you might be stifling.

 **Quinn:** Some of you guys have dealt with things that most of us wouldn't even be able to imagine. So we want you guys to show us the pain and heartache behind it.

 **Marley:** How's this gonna help us at Regionals in a few weeks?

 **Quinn:** One year at Regionals, I was pregnant and preparing to give my daughter up for adoption.

 **Sam:** I was homeless during my high school years.

 **Quinn:** It was things like this that made us as a team practically unbeatable.

 **Ryder:** Didn't we lose one year?

 **Sam:** It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're gonna get to the root of our pain and bring it out for the world to see. [grabbing his acoustic guitar] Years ago, when I was homeless, I was listening to the radio and this came on. And I actually was able to cry for the first time because of it. Soon after, I pushed myself to go back to school and help the New Directions win at the competition.

[Sam begins to play Johnny Cash's cover of _Hurt]_

 **Sam:** I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liars chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I will keep myself  
I would find a way

[Sam concludes the song. Everyone is silent]

 **Kitty:** This week's gonna make me wanna kill myself.

 **Quinn:** Jesus, Kitty. I thought it was beautiful.

 **Unique:** No, Kitty's right. This week's gonna be depressing.

 **Sam:** That's the point. You guys are so used to singing about the happy things that you haven't once thought about the opposite feeling. It's time you guys think about this. We're not gonna mask the bad things anymore.

 **Myron:** Can I be excused from this lesson, please?

 **Sam:** No one's gonna be excused. Everyone's gonna feel something this week.

 **Sugar:** This is beginning to feel like emotional assault.

[Sam glares at the students frustratingly. The camera transitions to the teacher's lounge as Will consoles a crying Emma. Sam and Quinn walk in as Sheldon approaches them.]

 **Sam:** Is Emma okay?

 **Sheldon:** No, Sam. Will's actually gonna be taking her to the doctor's soon.

 **Quinn:** Wait, why?

 **Sheldon:** Apparently, they were in the early stages of pregnancy when she lost the baby.

 **Sam:** Is she gonna be okay?

 **Sheldon:** In time she will be. It's just the shock of all of it.

[Sam and Quinn approach Emma gently]

 **Emma:** [sniffling and wiping her tears] Hey, guys. [sighs and tries to compose herself] I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I shouldn't be, right? I mean, I was only a few weeks along and miscarrying is a risk in the first trimester. And it's not like we can't try again. I mean, it shouldn't be as big of a deal as it is, right? I should just be okay and get over it.

[Sam kneels down next to her and hugs her as Emma cries. The camera transitions to the cafeteria. Roderick is typing at his laptop as Jane seats herself across from him.]

 **Jane:** Where's your posse?

 **Roderick:** Jake has some project for Dance History and Annie's home today.

[Jane pauses]

 **Jane:** How's everything going?

 **Roderick:** It's okay. Just working on an essay for my disc jockey class.

 **Jane:** I know you were really struggling with your feelings with Annie.

 **Roderick:** It sucks, but I think it's for the best. I really care about Annie. I really do. And seeing her with Jake sucks, but at least I get to have her in my life somehow.

 **Jane:** You're right. [pause] So, Roderick, there's something I wanna talk to you about.

 **Roderick:** [anxious] Oh, dammit, I'm about to be late for my DJ class. Finish this conversation later?

 **Jane:** [sighs] Yeah sure.

[Roderick walks away. Jane sits at the table alone as _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ by Elvis begins]

 **Jane:** Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

[sitting in the back of a classroom staring at Roderick] Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

[sitting in the courtyard watching Roderick typing on his laptop] Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

[Jane crosses her arms and leans against her knees. The camera switches to Annie's bedroom. Annie and Jake are lying in her bed watching a movie eating popcorn.]

 **Jake:** You sure your dad is okay with us being alone in here?

 **Annie:** He seemed pretty cool with it when I told him we were just gonna watch a movie.

 **Jake:** I just don't feel like having your dad go completely Army Sergeant on me.

 **Annie:** [chuckles] I promise he won't mind.

 **Jake:** [seductively moving towards Annie] Maybe we do a little more than watching Netflix.

[Jake lays on top of Annie as they kiss. Moments later, Annie pushes him off of her.]

 **Jake:** Did I do something wrong?

 **Annie:** I need to tell you something.

 **Jake:** Did you cheat on me?

 **Annie:** No. But you'll wish I did. [sighs] My dad is being stationed in Berlin.

 **Jake:** When?

 **Annie:** The end of this week.

 **Jake:** How long will you be gone for?

 **Annie:** A year.

 **Jake:** Okay? You're gonna stay here, right?

[Annie looks down]

 **Jake:** So we're being separated again.

 **Annie:** My dad offered for me to stay here if I wanted. I could stay with Aunt Carole and Uncle Burt.

 **Jake:** And you said yes, right?

 **Annie:** [pause] I said I don't know.

 **Jake:** If you go, how am I gonna see you?

 **Annie:** I don't know, Jake. I've been thinking of every reason why I should go and why I shouldn't. If I don't go, then I can be with you, but I'm missing out on time with my dad. But if I go, then I miss out on time with you. Dad said you can stay on the base as much as you want if I go with him.

 **Jake:** This is what separated us last time and look where that ended up.

 **Annie:** It ended back to you.

 **Jake:** After years of losing you.

 **Annie:** And you won't lose me again. But I need time to make a decision.

 **Jake:** We don't have much time, Annie.

 **Annie:** [frustrated] I know! You don't think I realize that yet?

[silence]

 **Jake:** [getting off the bed] I think I should go. I'll see you at school tomorrow.

[Jake leaves. The camera switches to Ryder and Marley walking out of class together]

 **Ryder:** Don't worry, Marley. You'll be able to hit that high F eventually. It's just gonna take time.

 **Marley:** [groaning] I sounded so awful.

 **Ryder:** Says who?

 **Marley:** Says Jesse St. James who compared me to a dying platypus.

Ryder: I think you sounded beautiful. And with practice, you'll sound even better.

Marley: Thanks, Ryder.

Ryder: [stepping in front of Marley] I was thinking maybe tonight, we can go out somewhere nice, take a stroll in the park, and do the dirty again.

Marley: I think that'll be fun.

[Jake walks past Ryder and Marley. Marley watches him walk away]

Ryder: Awesome. [seductively] See you later.

[Ryder kisses Marley and walks away. Marley looks down the hall and sees Jake at his locker. _The Heart Wants What it Wants_ by Selena Gomez begins.]

 **Marley:** You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive

[leans against the locker staring at Jake] The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants

[in the auditorium] You got me scattered in pieces  
Shining like stars and screaming  
Lighting me up like Venus  
But then you disappear and make me wait  
And every second's like torture  
Hell over trip, no more so  
Finding a way to let go  
Baby, baby, no I can't escape

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
[walking down the hall in slow motion] Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants

[in the choir room] This is a modern fairy tale  
No happy endings  
No wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down, down, down, down

[Ryder smiles as Jake looks uncomfortable] The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants, baby  
It wants what it wants, baby  
It wants what it wants  
It wants what it wants

[Everyone slowly claps.]

 **Sam:** [awkwardly] Okay, thanks, Marley. That was, uh, great. Who's next for today?

 **Kitty:** I would like to sing with Unique, Mason, and Madison.

[Kitty, Unique, Madison, and Mason stand up together in front of the choir room. The band sets up chairs for them]

 **Madison:** We chose this song because it talks about each of us individually. Mason and I wanted to talk about the death of our biggest hero: our dad.

 **Kitty:** And I wanted to talk about the death of my grandma and how it affected me.

 **Unique:** And I wanted to have a song that gave some sort of positive overtone.

[They sit in their seats and sing _I'll Think of You_ by Kurt Hugo Schneider]

 **Kitty:** I'll think of you as I go  
So when I leave, you're not alone  
And no matter where we are, we will never be that far  
'Cause I will think of you as I go

 **Mason:** I'll think of you as I dream  
So when it's dark, you'll be with me.  
And no matter where we are, we can look up to the stars.  
And I will think of you as I dream.

 **Madison and Unique:** Oh, it's a long and winding road

 **Kitty and Mason:** Long and Winding Road

 **Madison and Unique:** But you don't have to walk alone.

 **Kitty and Mason:** Have to walk alone.

 **Madison and Unique:** 'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart  
And I will think of you as I go.

 **Madison:** I'll think of you when I'm down  
When my heart is on the ground  
And I will never lose my way even if the skies are grey  
'Cause I will think of you when I'm down

 **Kitty and Mason:** Oh, it's a long and winding road

 **Madison and Unique:** Long and winding road

 **Kitty and Mason:** But you don't have to walk alone

 **Madison and Unique:** Have to walk alone

 **Kitty and Mason:** 'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart  
And I will think of you as I go.

[breakdown]

 **Mason and Madison:** Oh, it's a long and winding road.

 **Kitty and Unique:** Long and winding road

 **Mason and Madison:** But you don't have to walk alone.

 **Kitty and Unique:** Have to walk alone

 **Mason and Madison:** 'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart.

 **Mason:** And I will think of you

 **Kitty:** Oh, I will think of you

 **Mason, Kitty, Unique, and Madison:** Yes, I will think of you as I go.

[Everyone cheers for them. The camera switches to Will's apartment. Emma is lying in bed. Will walks in with a tray holding soup and a ginger ale.]

 **Will:** Hey, honey. I thought I could bring you something. You haven't eaten all day.

 **Emma:** I'm not really hungry, Will.

 **Will:** [places the tray on the nightstand] You have to eat, Emma.

 **Emma:** I'm not hungry.

 **Will:** I know you're upset about losing the baby.

 **Emma:** I'm a failure as a woman.

 **Will:** How?

 **Emma:** I should be able to hold a child. I should be able to carry a baby and have a healthy, normal pregnancy. I shouldn't have to deal with a loss of a child like this.

 **Will:** Do you remember when we were trying to have Danny? Don't you remember how trivial it was for us to make him? We never gave up hope, Emma. And I know this hurts, but we can try again and again until we make Danny an older brother.

 **Emma:** What if it doesn't happen?

 **Will:** Then we make sure our son knows he is the best blessing we ever had.

 **Emma:** [sniffling] I just want to be a normal family, Will.

[Will hugs Emma as she cries]

 **Will:** I promise we'll have another baby, Emma. I'll make sure of it.

[Emma pulls away from Will]

 **Emma:** I just wanna be alone for a bit.

[Will gets off the bed and walks towards the door. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. _Sound of Silence_ covered by Disturbed begins]

 **Will:** [walking down the highway] Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

[sitting in the living room] In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

[sitting on his couch] And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
No one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

[grabbing and flipping through a photo album of Emma and Will] "Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my…

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

[sees the positive pregnancy test on the coffee table] And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming

[walks towards the garbage can] And the sign said, "The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

[Will throws away the pregnancy test. The camera switches to a clinic's office. Spencer is sitting with Alistair as he gets his chemotherapy. Alistair is wearing a beanie to cover his bald head.]

 **Spencer:** How're you feeling?

 **Alistair:** [groans] I can't wait for this to be done. I have to sit here for three hours and wait for the doctor to tell me I get to go home. Then to top it off, I get the lovely privilege to smell all the foods I would normally eat and vomit because of it.

 **Spencer:** Sounds like hell.

 **Alistair:** It is. I feel like this will never end.

 **Spencer:** At least you only have a few more rounds of it left.

 **Alistair:** Yeah. I get to be done right before Nationals, if we get that far.

 **Spencer:** Still haven't told your parents?

 **Alistair:** They're all the way in New York. The last think they need is to deal with stress. Besides, I get to have you here by my side.

[They laugh and Alistair begins coughing]

 **Alistair:** [catching his breath] Still attracted to me without all my hair and color?

 **Spencer:** I still love you in spite of.

[Spencer leans in and kisses Alistair]

 **Alistair:** So how's McKinley anyway?

 **Spencer:** Same old thing. Everyone wants to smash each other and it's kinda nauseating.

 **Alistair:** Yet you love all of them.

 **Spencer:** Jane wants to come visit you at some point if that's okay.

 **Alistair:** Of course. I would love to see her. [readjusting himself] So I need my daily dose of singing. You gonna sing to me or what?

 **Spencer:** What would you like to hear?

 **Alistair:** Surprise me. Grab my guitar in the corner. This place needs some better tunes other than some seventies disco crap.

[Spencer grabs Alistair's guitar and plays _Winter_ by Bayside]

 **Spencer:** When Winter falls  
Next year, I'll be holding on  
To anything nailed down  
As for being patient, with fate and all, it's getting old.  
And my mind is slowly changing  
I'm calling all my oldest friends,  
Saying "sorry for this mess we're in, "  
And I'm waiting, waiting  
For the Sun to come and melt this snow,  
Wash away the pain, and give me back control, control.

An angel got his wings,  
And we'll hold our heads up knowing that he's fine.  
We'd all be lucky to have a love like that in a lifetime.

Should we still set his plate?  
Should we still save his chair?  
Should we still buy him gifts?  
And if we don't, did we not care?  
It makes you think about the life you've led,  
Things you've done, things you've said.  
And it's grounding, grounding.  
I've been feeling three feet tall this month,  
Hardly indestructible.  
But the snow melts, and the rhythm still goes on.

An angel got his wings,  
And we'll hold our heads up knowing that he's fine.  
We'd all be lucky to have a love like that in a lifetime.

Friends stay side by side,  
In life and death you've always stole my heart,  
You'll always mean so much to me, it's hard to believe this

These nights in vans,  
These nights in bars,  
Don't mean a thing with empty hearts, with empty hearts.

An angel got his wings,  
And we'll hold our heads up knowing that he's fine.  
We'd all be lucky to have a love like that in a lifetime.

Friends stay side by side,  
In life and death you've always stole my heart,  
You've always meant so much to me, it's hard to believe  
So much to me, it's hard to believe  
So much to me, it's hard to believe this.

[Alistair claps]

 **Alistair:** You remembered my favorite band.

 **Spencer:** You've always smiled whenever Bayside came on the radio.

 **Alistair:** I love you, Spence.

 **Spencer:** I love you, too, Al.

[Spencer and Alistair kiss. The camera switches to Annie's room. Annie is pacing back and forth in her room. There's a knock on Annie's window. Annie turns and sees Jake. She opens her window and lets him in.]

 **Annie:** You can come through the front door, you know.

 **Jake:** I figured for old time's sake, it would be a bit more fun.

 **Annie:** I wanted to talk to you anyway.

 **Jake:** Me, too.

 **Annie:** So, my dad's leaving tomorrow. And I thought long and hard about my decision.

 **Jake:** [grabbing Annie's hands] I thought about it, too. And I want you to know that I love you so much.

 **Annie:** I love you, too, Jake.

 **Jake:** And I never want us to be apart from each other and I know that you're the person I'm gonna spend forever with.

 **Annie:** And I feel the same way, but-

 **Jake:** [interrupting] I love you so much, Annie. And I can picture my life without you.

 **Annie:** But I think that we'll have to be apart again.

 **Jake:** [surprised and sits on her bed] What?

 **Annie:** This may be the last time I get to spend this time with my dad. When you have family in the military, things aren't always as easy as you want them to be. And with everything happening in this world, who knows if I'll get this chance with my dad again.

 **Jake:** So you're leaving for Berlin?

 **Annie:** Tomorrow afternoon.

 **Jake:** So we're gonna be apart again?

 **Annie:** [sits next to Jake] You can come visit anytime you want. Dad said you are more than welcome to stay on base with us. He'll even pay for your plane tickets to come out.

 **Jake:** But what about us, Annie?

 **Annie:** We'll have to make long distance work for now.

 **Jake:** I love you, Annie. I don't want to say goodbye to you.

 **Annie:** This won't be a goodbye. This will be more like "I'll see you soon".

[Jake and Annie lay in bed with each other and embrace one another.]

 **Jake:** I love you, Annabel.

 **Annie:** I love you, Jacob.

[ _High Enough_ by Damn Yankees begins]

 **Jake:** [in the auditorium] I don't wanna hear about it anymore  
It's a shame I've got to live without you anymore  
There's a fire in my heart  
A pounding in my brain  
It's driving me crazy

 **Jake and Annie:** [in Annie's room as Jake watches her sleep] We don't need to talk about it anymore  
Yesterday's just a memory  
Can we close the door

 **Jake:** [Jake playing with the ring box in his pocket] I just made one mistake  
I didn't know what to say

 **Jake and Annie:** When you called me baby

[in the auditorium] Don't say goodnight  
Say you're gonna stay forever  
Oh, whoa, all the way

 **Everyone:** Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** To fly me over

 **Jake:** Fly me over

 **Annie:** Yesterday

 **Everyone:** Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** It's never over

Yesterday's just a memory

 **Jake:** Yesterday's just a memory and

 **Jake and Annie:** [in Annie's room as she packs her things and Jake holds the ring box in his pocket] I don't want to live without you anymore  
Can't you see I'm in misery  
And you know for sure  
I would live and die for you  
And I'd know just what to do when you call me baby

[in the auditorium] Don't say goodbye  
Say you're gonna stay forever  
Oh, whoa, all the way

 **Everyone:** Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** To fly me over

 **Jake:** Fly me over

 **Annie:** Yesterday

 **Everyone:** Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** It's never over

Yesterday's just a memory

 **Jake:** [in Annie's room as she continues packing] I'm running

 **Everyone:** Woah

 **Jake:** I was running for the door

 **Everyone:** Woah

 **Jake:** The next thing I remember

 **Everyone:** Woah

 **Jake:** I was running back for more.

Yeah

[In Annie's room during the guitar solo. Jake steps in front of her]

 **Annie:** Is everything okay, Jake?

[Jake pauses and lets go of the ring box in his pocket]

 **Jake:** You almost forgot your favorite shoes.

[Jake grabs her shoes and puts them in her bag]

 **Jake and Annie:** [in the auditorium] Don't say goodbye  
Say you're gonna stay forever  
Oh, whoa, all the way

 **Jake:** Yeah, yeah, yeah

 **Everyone:** Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** To fly me over

 **Jake:** Fly me over

 **Annie:** Yesterday

 **Everyone:** [Jake puts her bags in the car] Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** It's never over

 **Jake and Annie:** Woah

 **Everyone:** [Annie and Jake kiss as she gets in the car.] Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** [Jake closes the door and the car drives away] To fly me over

 **Jake:** [Jake chases the car as Annie looks in the rearview window crying] Fly me over

 **Annie:** Yesterday

 **Everyone:** Can you take me high enough

 **Annie:** It's never over

 **Jake and Annie:** Woah

[Jake falls on his knees in the middle of the street as the car drives away. He pulls out the ring from his pocket and holds it in his hands solemnly.]

[End scene]


	10. Episode 10: The Worst is Over Now

[Jake wakes up in bed as the sun's shining through the window. As he wakes up, his phone starts ringing. He picks up his phone and see's Annie's calling. He clears his throat and wipes his face with his hand as he answers the Facetime call. Annie appears on the screen.]

 **Annie:** [happily] Good morning, Jakey!

 **Jake:** [waking up] Hey, Annie. What time is it by you?

 **Annie:** It's two in the afternoon here. I know you usually wake up right about now.

 **Jake:** I'll get used to this time difference soon.

 **Annie:** Don't you have Regionals this weekend?

 **Jake:** Yeah. We're gonna all meet at the school and start heading to New Jersey at around noon here.

 **Annie:** You guys will do great. It's not like you guys haven't been practicing. You guys will wipe out the competition.

 **Jake:** I hope so. We're up against Throat Explosion and some other show choirs. Only the top two show choirs will move on to Nationals.

 **Annie:** Just remember what I told you. Shine brighter than any star there.

 **Jake:** I'll try. [gets up and walks to his closet grabbing clothes] It feels like time away from you is slowly going by.

 **Annie:** I've only been gone three weeks. We don't have much time left to be apart.

 **Jake:** Yeah. Only forty-nine weeks left until your back in America.

 **Annie:** It'll go by quicker than you know. Besides, aren't you coming here for winter break?

 **Jake:** I should be. Your dad sure he's okay with getting my plane ticket?

 **Annie:** He said he would anytime you wanted to come here.

 **Jake:** Well, let me let you go. I gotta get ready for class.

 **Annie:** Okay. I love you. Call me when you get to Jersey.

 **Jake:** I love you, too, Annie.

[Jake hangs up. _Jet Lag_ by Simple Plan begins]

 **Jake:** Woah.  
So jet-lagged.

[pulling clothes from the closet] What time is it where you are?

 **Annie:** [looking out a window] I miss you more than anything.

 **Jake:** [putting on a shirt] And back at home you feel so far

 **Annie:** Waitin' for the phone to ring

 **Jake and Annie:** [Jake is walking to school and Annie's drinking coffee at the window] It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged

 **Annie:** [Walking towards her desk in her room] What time is it where you are?

 **Jake:** [walking to school] Five more days and I'll be home.

 **Annie:** [looking at a picture of her and Jake on her wall] I keep your picture in my car.

 **Jake:** [walking] I hate the thought of you alone.

 **Annie:** [putting the cup down on her desk] I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind  
[throws herself on the bed] Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

 **Jake and Annie:** [Jake walking into school as Annie lays in her bed] You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged

 **Jake:** [pulling books from his locker] I miss you so bad.

 **Annie:** [lying in bed] I miss you so bad.

 **Jake:** [looking at the pictures of Annie in his locker] I miss you so bad

 **Annie:** I miss you so bad.

 **Jake:** I miss you so bad.

 **Annie:** I wanna share your horizon  
And see the same sun rising

 **Jake:** I miss you so bad

 **Jake and Annie:** And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me

 **Jake:** [closing his locker and walking to class] You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed

 **Jake and Annie:** [Annie walks to her window and leans against the pane] I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged

[Jake walks into the choir room. The other students are gathering their bags preparing for their journey to Regionals.]

 **Marley:** [approaching Jake] Hey. How're you holding up?

 **Jake:** [labeling his bags] I miss her, but at least we talk every day. It's just weird not having her around.

 **Marley:** At least she'll be back soon.

 **Jake:** [trying not to make eye contact with her by keeping busy] Yeah I guess. I was kinda hoping she was gonna be here for Regionals. I was gonna propose to her after our win.

 **Marley:** [shocked] Wow. You must really love her.

 **Jake:** [putting his bags with the others] More than anything.

 **Marley:** More than you loved me?

 **Jake:** [pulls Marley aside by her arm] You're with Ryder. Our history shouldn't come in between your relationship.

 **Marley:** I love Ryder. I do. But I miss you, Jake. You were my first love.

 **Jake:** Didn't you sleep with Ryder?

 **Marley:** So?

 **Jake:** Stay with him, Marley. He's a great guy and I don't wanna see you mess up something like that.

 **Marley:** Well, if you change your mind, [leans into Jake's ear and whispers] Ryder goes to bed early and I'll be sleeping in my own room.

[Marley walks off as Jake stands next to his luggage puzzled. Sam and Quinn walk in to the choir room holding their luggage]

 **Sam:** [excitingly] You guys ready to kick some ass at Regionals?

[everyone cheers]

 **Sam:** So, I figured I'll throw a little curveball at you guys. The songs we'll be singing this weekend will all be rock songs.

 **Unique:** [confused] Excuse me?

 **Sam:** We'll be bringing it to unconventional things, like Korn, or Green Day, or even something metal. You choose and we'll perform.

 **Kitty:** [dragging her luggage out towards the door] We're definitely gonna lose this weekend.

 **Quinn:** You guys need to be versatile in order to qualify for Nationals.

 **Sam:** That's why there's another curveball coming to you guys. Apparently, Vocal Adrenaline was able to get themselves in Regionals.

 **Myron:** [shocked] How was that possible?

 **Quinn:** Sebastian Smythe is related to someone on the show choir board. He was able to fix them up with a slot at Regionals.

 **Spencer:** At least we know now that all you have to do is know someone to win this.

 **Jane:** Sam, how are we supposed to win this with Throat Explosion and Vocal Adrenaline against us?

 **Sam:** You guys have to figure it out. You guys are a strong enough team. You can figure it out.

 **Quinn:** You guys have to work together as a team to figure out how to be not just in the top two, but being number one.

 **Ryder:** [shouting in excitement] Then I guess a better time to start would be now!

[Everyone cheers and brings their luggage to the bus as _Ready, Set, Go_ by Tokio Hotel begins]

 **Spencer:** [walking into the bus] We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
A place we hadn't been before

 **Roderick:** [following behind Spencer] We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall

 **Ryder:** [following behind Roderick] Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

 **Everyone:** [as the bus drives down the highway] Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

 **Myron:** [as they approach "Welcome to New Jersey" sign] We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake

 **Kitty and Madison:** Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

 **Everyone:** [as they park in front of the hotel] Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now

 **Jake:** [pulling his bags out of the bus and avoiding eye contact with Marley] I promise you right know  
I never let you down

 **Everyone:** [running to their rooms] Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around

[The song concludes as everyone's hotel room door closes. The camera switches to Sam and Quinn in a hotel room unpacking their bags]

 **Sam:** Who knew this is what New Jersey was like. It kinda smells like hot garbage.

 **Quinn:** I thought Newark would be a decent place. But it kinda seems like a town I wouldn't want any of the kids to run around in.

 **Sam:** Thankfully, the Prudential Center is right across the street.

 **Quinn:** What is there to do around here?

 **Sam:** From the looks of it, we could be part of a gang if we wanted. [pause] You know, this is the first time we're sharing a room.

 **Quinn:** And your point is?

 **Sam:** Quinn, what are we doing?

 **Quinn:** Taking these kids to Nationals.

 **Sam:** I mean, what are we doing together? We do everything else a couple should do. We go on dates, we have sleepovers, and we have crazy amounts of sex. What are we doing?

 **Quinn:** Sam, I care about you.

 **Sam:** [walking towards Quinn] So let's be exclusive with each other. I want to be with you, Quinn. There's no reason why we shouldn't be together.

 **Quinn:** I don't know, Sam. I'm still grieving over Puck and I don't know how to be dating anyone.

 **Sam** : Then try it with me. We've always had some sort of chemistry since we were in high school.

 **Quinn:** This isn't high school anymore. This is the real world. And in the real world, maybe we're not good together.

 **Sam:** [leaning into her] Then why are we sharing a bed together here?

[Sam wraps his arms around Quinn's waist and kisses her. They share a passionate kiss before the camera switches to Jake walking outside. Marley runs up to Jake.]

 **Marley:** [out of breath] Hey, Jake.

 **Jake:** I really don't think this is a good idea for us to be alone together.

 **Marley:** We're friends, aren't we?

 **Jake:** No. In fact, you didn't even talk to me when Annie was here.

 **Marley:** Oh, relax. It's fine. What are you doing out here?

 **Jake:** Going to check out the venue for our competition.

 **Marley:** Mind if I tag along?

 **Jake:** Will you leave me alone right after?

 **Marley:** Sure.

 **Jake:** Let's go.

[The camera pans to them entering the stadium]

 **Marley:** [mesmerized] Wow, Jake. This place is incredible.

 **Jake:** [looking around] This place is huge.

 **Marley:** The acoustics are fantastic!

 **Jake:** We're gonna sound pretty awesome in here.

 **Marley:** Have you thought about any songs to sing for Regionals?

 **Jake:** [looking at his phone] Not really.

 **Marley:** [concerned] Annie hasn't returned your calls?

 **Jake:** She asked me to call her once we were here and she hasn't answered her phone.

 **Marley:** Maybe she's just busy.

 **Jake:** Probably. I know she's usually out with some of the other girls on the base. Maybe she went out with them.

 **Marley:** She'll call you back. But for now, [playing _Comatose_ by Skillet] why don't we sing something together?

 **Jake:** This is my favorite band.

 **Marley:** I've always remembered that.

[They begin to sing the song]

 **Jake:** [walking onto the stage] I hate feelin' like this  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

 **Jake and Marley:** [Marley walks towards Jake] I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel

 **Jake:** Waking up to you never felt so real

 **Jake and Marley:** I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel

 **Jake:** Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate livin' without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away

 **Jake and Marley:** [they dance together] Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you

 **Jake:** Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

 **Jake and Marley:** I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel

 **Jake:** Waking up to you never felt so real

 **Jake and Marley:** I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel

 **Jake:** Waking up to you never felt so real

 **Jake and Marley:** Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up

 **Jake:** Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

 **Jake and Marley:** I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel

 **Jake:** Waking up to you never felt so real

 **Jake and Marley:** I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel

 **Jake:** Waking up to you never felt so real

 **Jake and Marley:** Oh how I adore you  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you

 **Jake:** Oh

 **Jake and Marley** : The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real.

[As the song concludes, Jake and Marley are face to face. Marley slowly leans in and Jake pulls away.]

 **Jake:** I gotta go.

[Jake runs out of the stadium. Marley stands alone onstage. The camera switches to Ryder walking through the park with Roderick.]

 **Roderick:** The pizza here's pretty great.

 **Ryder:** The water really does make a difference here. [pause] Do you think I should be worried about Marley?

 **Roderick:** Whatcha mean?

 **Ryder:** She's been trying to get really close with Jake and when we were doing it last night, she didn't look at me the same way as she usually does.

 **Roderick:** Has she mentioned anything about it?

 **Ryder:** Not really. I've asked her if she still has feelings for him, but she keeps saying no.

 **Roderick:** Maybe you're just being insecure.

 **Ryder:** Maybe.

 **Roderick:** She loves you. You just gotta trust her.

 **Ryder:** You're right. Maybe I'm just being insecure.

 **Roderick:** [looks at his phone] I gotta go help with the tech for Regionals. I'll see you at the hotel.

 **Ryder:** Later, dude.

[Ryder walks through the park alone. _Self-Esteem_ by The Offspring begins]

 **Ryder:** [walking through the park] I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practiced all the things I would say  
But she came over  
I lost my nerve  
I took her back and made her dessert

Now I know I'm being used  
That's okay because I like the abuse  
I know she's playing with me  
That's okay 'cause I've got no self-esteem

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah

[sitting on the bed watching everyone rehearsing] We make plans to go out at night  
I wait till two then I turn out the light  
This rejection's got me so low  
If she keeps it up I just might tell her so

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah

[walking on the sidewalk] When she's saying that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she's saying that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
Well I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care, right, yeah, yeah

[sitting across Marley at a restaurant together] Now I'll relate this a little bit  
That happens more than I'd like to admit  
Late at night she knocks on my door  
She's drunk again and looking to score

[sitting alone in his hotel room] Now I know I should say no  
But that's kind of hard when she's ready to go  
I may be dumb  
But I'm not a dweeb  
I'm just a sucker with no self-esteem

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah

When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
[storming out of his hotel room] Well, I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care  
Right, yeah, yeah, yeah

[The song concludes as Ryder knocks on Marley's door. Marley answers.]

 **Marley:** Hey, babe. Is everything okay?

 **Ryder:** [walking in] Tell me the truth.

 **Marley:** About what?

 **Ryder:** About Jake. Do you still have feelings for him?

 **Marley:** [stammering] You sound insane to say that.

 **Ryder:** I see the way you look at him and talk to him. And don't even get me started on you singing to him weeks ago.

 **Marley:** The song I sang was for you.

 **Ryder:** Don't lie to me, Marley. I thought we loved each other.

 **Marley:** [holding Ryder's hands] I do love you. And I wouldn't have been willing to leave school if it meant that I could be with you if I didn't love you. What we have is real. Please believe me. Ryder, you're perfect for me. And I love you so much. Please calm down.

 **Ryder:** [deep breath] I'm sorry, Marley. I'm so worried about something happening to us that I'm not thinking clearly.

 **Marley:** Why don't you go to bed? We can go out tomorrow. Just the two of us.

[Ryder nods his head and gives Marley a kiss. He walks out of her room. Once she closes the door, she sends a text to Jake. The camera shifts to Jake laying in his bed on Facetime with Annie.]

 **Jake:** So tell me more about this club.

 **Annie:** It was so nice there. They play a lot of American music and some German techno. You would like it.

 **Jake:** What time is it there?

 **Annie:** Four in the morning. What about you?

 **Jake:** Ten at night. I miss you, Annie.

 **Annie:** Winter break is coming right up. And soon, we get to be together again.

 **Jake:** It couldn't come quick enough. So how about you send me something sexy that I can use before bed?

 **Annie:** I'm exhausted, Jake. How about I send you something tomorrow? You can wake up to something yummy in the morning.

 **Jake:** Holding out the goods again?

 **Annie:** [laughing] Goodnight, Jake. I love you.

 **Jake:** [laughing] I love you, too.

[Jake hangs up with Annie. He looks at his phone and sees a text from Marley asking him to go to her hotel room. _Situations_ by Escape the Fate begins]

 **Jake:** [looking at his phone] The situations are irrelevant now  
She loves the way that I tease  
I love the way that she breathes

I touched her ooh, she touched my ah  
It was the craziest thing  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me  
[walking towards the door] A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

[leans against the door] She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes

[dancing around the room] Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion

[lying on the bed] The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
"It's way too full, " she said  
"Once you have me you'll always come back"

[paces back to the door] She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
[holding the doorknob] Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes

[presses against the door] Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
[sliding his back down the door] Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion

[looking at the text from Marley] I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing  
I love the girls who love to hate

Woah!

[sitting on the floor looking at the picture of Annie on his phone's background] Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
[puts his phone on the dresser and walks out of the room] Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your favorite passion

[Jake walks out of the room and walks to Marley's room. He knocks on the door and Marley answers.]

 **Marley:** I was hoping you were gonna come. Get in before someone sees you.

[Jake walks in Marley's room and she closes the door. The camera switches to the New Directions at Regionals. They're standing in the foyer with the other show choirs.]

 **Sam:** Don't worry about the competition, guys. You guys can do this.

 **Quinn:** Just stay confident and you'll succeed.

[Jake looks over and sees Ryder and Marley kissing each other.]

 **Roderick:** [steps in front of Jake] We need to talk.

[Roderick pulls Jake aside]

 **Jake:** Everything okay?

 **Roderick:** I saw you last night.

 **Jake:** Where?

 **Roderick:** Going to Marley's room. You cheated on Annie?

 **Jake:** It's a lot more complicating than it seems.

 **Roderick:** So explain how you literally cheated on the best thing to ever happen to you.

 **Jake:** I was lonely and Marley was there and-

 **Roderick:** [interrupting] So every time you're lonely, you're gonna sleep with another girl?

 **Jake:** It was a one-time thing. I made the biggest mistake of my life. It won't happen again.

 **Roderick:** When are you gonna tell Annie that you slept with someone else?

 **Jake:** I don't know. I don't wanna make her upset and I don't wanna lose her.

 **Roderick:** You better tell her before someone else does.

 **Jake:** Are you gonna tell her?

 **Roderick:** I should, but it's not my business to hurt Annie.

[As they're talking, Clint approaches them.]

 **Clint:** Well, well, well, if it isn't the New Directions.

 **Roderick:** Back off, Clint. We really don't need you around right now.

 **Clint:** I just wanted to say good luck to you guys as you eat our dust. [looking at Jake] Tell me, Jake. Where's your little girlfriend?

 **Jake:** That's frankly none of your business.

 **Clint:** Let her know when she's done with you that she can come to a real man who'll make sure to treat her absolutely right.

 **Jake:** [closer to Clint's face] I'm pretty sure she doesn't want that.

 **Clint:** Oh, I'll make sure that it happens. And I'll make sure you get to hear every little noise that comes out of that cute little mouth as I make her feel like no man has done before.

[Jake shoves Clint and Roderick grabs Jake. Ryder, Sam, and Spencer run over to them]

 **Sam:** What the hell is going on here?

 **Jake:** He's talking a lot of smack about Annie.

 **Clint:** It's only in the heat of competition.

 **Sam:** Alright, everyone get out of here. Jake, you need to come back to the group. We're going to our seats.

[Jake walks back with the group. The camera switches to the stadium as the New Directions take their seats]

 **Announcer:** [over the loudspeaker] Welcome to the Show Choir Regionals Competition! Before we begin, the owner of a black Jeep Grand Cherokee must move their car out of the fire zone. You will be towed in the next ten minutes. Now, let's introduce our judges! Once the mayor of this city, give it up for Senator Cory Booker! Let's hear it for the winner of the Kitty Olympics, Miss Geraldine Halsford! Last, but not least, let's give a warm welcome to Former Congresswoman, Condoleeza Rice! For our first performance, from Chicago, Illinois, give it up for the Windy Tonsils!

[Applause as _What's Up_ by 4 Non Blondes begins]

 **Windy Tonsils:** [dressed in steam punk attire] Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

[The New Directions look at each other confused] And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
What's going on?

And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
I said hey, what's going on?

And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
I said hey, what's going on?

[Everyone applauds for the show choir.]

 **Announcer:** All the way from Indiana, give it up for Throat Explosion!

[applause as _Ballroom Blitz_ by Sweet begins]

 **Throat Explosion:** Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh  
Andy? Yeah  
Mick? Okay  
Alright fellas, let's go!

[dancing] Oh it's been getting so hard  
Living with the things you do to me  
My dreams are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see

Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact  
His eyes are as red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one

[The New Directions look at them wide-eyed] Oh yeah! It was like lightning  
Everybody was fighting  
And the music was soothing  
And they all started grooving

Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz

Oh reaching out for something  
Touching nothing's all I ever do  
Oh I softly call you over  
When you appear there's nothing left of you

And the man in the back is ready to crack  
As he raises his hands to the sky  
And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye

Oh yeah! It was electric  
So perfectly hectic  
And the band started leaving  
'Cause they all stopped breathing

Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz

Oh yeah! It was like lightning  
Everybody was fighting  
And the music was soothing  
And they all started grooving

Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz

It's it's a ballroom blitz  
It's it's a ballroom blitz  
It's it's a ballroom blitz  
Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz

[The song concludes and everyone cheers loudly.]

 **Marley:** I forgot how good they are.

 **Sugar:** I feel like I just died and went to heaven.

 **Myron:** How are we supposed to beat them?

 **Quinn:** Stay positive. You guys will do just fine.

Sam: We're next. Let's go and get ready.

[The New Directions rise from their seats and leave the stadium. The camera transitions to the New Directions backstage waiting to perform. Jake looks at his phone and sees a text from Annie wishing him luck at Regionals. As Jake reads the text, he hears Ryder and Marley yelling.]

 **Ryder:** [yelling] Tell me where the hickey's from, Marley!

 **Marley:** [arguing] It's not a hickey.

 **Ryder:** Tell me the truth right now!

 **Marley:** I am telling you the truth. I didn't do anything wrong.

 **Ryder:** You're lying to me, Marley. I know you cheated on me.

 **Marley:** I didn't cheat! I swear!

 **Ryder:** That's bull and you know it!

 **Marley:** You have to believe me. I wouldn't cheat on you!

 **Ryder:** [snarling] I'm gonna find out. And when I find out, you and your little side piece are done.

 **Quinn:** [steps between them] That's enough! We need to stick together if we're gonna win Regionals and head to Nationals.

 **Sam:** Everyone huddle up right now!

[Everyone huddles together]

 **Sam:** Look, I know tensions are running high. I know you all have your own issues together. But we need to put it aside and defeat the competition. You guys make such an awesome team. And if we're gonna beat Throat Explosion and Vocal Adrenaline, we need to stick together and show everyone what a real team is like. Can we do that?

[Everyone mutters]

 **Sam:** Now let's get out there and kick some show choir ass!

[The camera transitions to backstage. Jake and Marley stand on opposite sides of the stage.]

 **Marley:** Jake, I'm-

 **Jake:** [interrupting] I don't wanna hear it right now.

 **Marley:** I didn't tell him it was you.

 **Jake:** I shouldn't have done it with you.

 **Marley:** But I thought you enjoyed it.

 **Jake:** I shouldn't have cheated on Annie. I waited for her for years and when I finally get her back, I ruined it with her.

 **Marley:** Does she know?

 **Jake:** Not yet. But when I see her, I have to tell her. She deserves to know.

 **Marley:** I still have feelings for you, Jake. And I know you do, too-

 **Jake:** [interrupting] Well I don't. I love Annie and I was lonely without her. What we did meant nothing to me. And I think you need to accept it, too.

[Marley looked at Jake as tears welled in her eyes.]

 **Announcer:** From Lima, Ohio, let's give it up for the New Directions!

[The curtain rises as _Famous Last Words_ by My Chemical Romance begins]

 **Marley:** [looking at Jake] Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change

[The other members join on the stage and begin dancing]

 **Jake:** So many  
Bright lights that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well, is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?

 **Spencer:** A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak

 **Ryder:** [looking towards Marley] A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

 **Everyone:** I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

 **Kitty:** Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright?  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black  
Hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak

 **Mason:** Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

 **Everyone:** I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

 **Unique:** I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

 **Myron:** 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

 **Myron and Unique:** 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid

 **Unique:** Asleep or dead!

 **Everyone:** I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone

 **Unique:** Or dead!

 **Everyone:** Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

 **Unique:** Or dead!

 **Everyone:** I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

[The lights shut off and the crowd roars. Sam and Quinn cheer from the side of the stage. Quinn grabs Sam and kisses him]

 **Sam:** What was that for?

 **Quinn:** That's for us being exclusive.

[Sam smiles and kisses Quinn again. The camera switches to the curtain down and the New Directions sitting with the audience.]

 **Announcer:** Our final performer is the National champions, Vocal Adrenaline!

[the crowd cheers as Vocal Adrenaline begins to sing _Holiday_ by Green Day and dancing]

 **Clint:** Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame  
A shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howlin' out of key  
To a hymn called faith and misery  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

 **Everyone:** I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

 **Clint:** Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen

 **Everyone:** Amen!

 **Clint:** There's a flag wrapped around a score of men  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

 **Everyone:** I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

 **Vocal Adrenaline Male Member:** The representative from California has the floor

 **Clint:** Sieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your

 **Everyone:** Punishment!

 **Clint:** Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your

 **Everyone:** Government!

 **Clint:** Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the guys that

 **Everyone:** Don't agree!

 **Clint:** Trials by fire setting fire  
Is not a way that's

 **Everyone:** Meant for me!

 **Clint:** Just cause  
Just cause  
Because we're outlaws yeah!

 **Everyone:** I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

 **Clint:** On holiday!

[The song concludes. Everyone's standing for Vocal Adrenaline. The New Directions looks towards each other nervously. The camera transitions to all the show choirs on the stage as they present the awards.]

 **Announcer:** Presenting the awards is none other than Senator Cory Booker!

 **Cory Booker:** Before we begin, I would like to let you all know that this was a very difficult choice for us to make. But only two choirs can move forward to Nationals. In third place, [opens the envelope] The Windy Tonsils!

[one of the members grabs their award in excitement.]

 **Cory Booker:** In second place, and a guaranteed spot in Nationals, [opens the envelope] Throat Explosion!

[Throat Explosion cheers as they rush to get their award]

 **Cory Booker:** And finally, in first place, and a guaranteed spot in Nationals, [opens the envelope] The New Directions!

[The New Directions cheer and grab their award. They're jumping on the stage as the crowd erupts. The camera transitions to the McKinley auditorium. The New Directions are on the stage. Sam brings them their trophy as they cheer.]

 **Sam:** I want you guys to know how proud I am of all of you. This was more than just a win. This was a victory. But we're not out of the woods yet. We still have Nationals that have to get through. We're up against Throat Explosion and even though we did great, we need to beat them. We narrowly beat them. For Nationals, we need to smoke them out of the water. But this week, you guys have killed it with rock songs. And this concludes our lesson for the week.

 **Unique:** Sam, before we conclude the lesson, can I say something?

 **Sam:** Sure.

[Unique stands in front of everyone]

 **Unique:** I don't know what happened last weekend, but the one thing I know is that one of our members has been suffering in silence and we need to be there for each other. That's why I joined in the first place. We're a family and we need to bring each other up when someone is down. Jake, I want to perform a song with you. [Jake stands up and takes sheet music from Unique] I think this will help you get out of the funk you've been in since Annie left.

[Jake looks at the sheet music and sighs]

 **Jake:** Annie and I would sing this in the car together.

 **Unique:** I thought this might help you feel a bit better. Singing always made you feel good.

 **Jake:** Thanks, Unique. I appreciate it.

[ _Broken_ by Seether begins]

 **Jake:** I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain

 **Jake and Unique:** 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you've gone away

 **Jake:** You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

[Suddenly, the door to the auditorium opens and a familiar shadow appears from across the auditorium]

 **Annie:** [Jake looks at Unique shocked and glances back at Annie] The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away  
[walking towards the stage] There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain

 **Jake and Annie:** [Jake walks towards Annie]'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Annie has tears in her eyes as Jake stares at her shocked. The New Directions smile in excitement for Jake, except Marley and Roderick]

 **Jake and Annie:** [Jake jumps off the stage and walks towards Annie]'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

 **Jake and Annie:** [Jake walks towards Annie]'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Jake and Annie stand face to face]

 **Jake and Annie:** You've gone away.  
You don't feel me here anymore.

[Jake lifts Annie off the ground and hugs her tightly]

 **Jake:** [excitingly] What are you doing here? I thought you were in Berlin.

 **Annie:** My dad got deployed to Syria, so I came back here and will be staying with Burt and Carole. [laughing] I told Unique that I was coming home while you guys were at Regionals. We never have to be apart ever again!

[Jake and Annie laugh and kiss each other. Everyone cheers, except Roderick and Marley, who look nervous at her arrival.]

[End Scene]


	11. Episode 11: You Oughta Know

[The halls of McKinley are filled with students. The sun shines through the windows and the sound of lockers opening and closing vibrates throughout the hall.]

 **Will:** [over the loud speaker] Good morning students! And welcome back from your break. Auditions for the collegiate program are still continuing until May. So if you want a career pursuing the arts, please sign up for the auditions. We will be sending out acceptance letters before the school year ends, and spots are filling fast. So show us what you got so you can be a part of the collegiate program here at McKinley. As always, have a wonderful day and stay talented.

[Jake and Annie walk down the hall together]

 **Jake:** I still can't believe you're back in the States again.

 **Annie:** [laughing] It's been two weeks already. I think we can get use to me being home.

 **Jake:** I didn't expect you for another few months. And now you're here.

 **Annie:** [turning to Jake] I told you that my home is wherever you are.

 **Jake:** [turning to Annie] And you kept your promise.

[Jake and Annie kiss. Roderick comes from behind Jake and grabs him.]

 **Roderick:** [quickly and dragging Jake with him] Hey, Annie. What's up? Jake, we need to talk.

 **Annie:** I'll see you guys in Glee!

 **Jake:** What's going on, dude?

 **Roderick:** Did you not tell Annie about your fling with Marley while she was away?

 **Jake:** I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her.

 **Roderick:** You have to talk to her. What if she finds out from someone else that you had sex with someone else?

 **Jake:** You're the only person that knows what happened at Regionals. And that's how I wanna keep it for now.

 **Roderick:** She's gonna be upset.

 **Jake:** And I'm gonna try to find a way to fix it with her. I'm just waiting for the right time.

 **Roderick:** When's that gonna be?

 **Jake:** I don't know. But please don't tell her. Let me be the one to tell her.

 **Roderick:** [walking to class] She's gonna hate me if she knew that I knew and didn't say anything.

 **Jake:** [walking with Roderick] Not as much as she'll hate me. I promise you that.

[Roderick and Jake walk away to class. The camera switches to the choir room. Sam and Quinn are standing in front of the class.]

 **Unique:** We're doing a lesson on what now?

 **Quinn:** Confessions. After the tension that happened during Regionals, we want everyone to feel comfortable clearing the air in here.

 **Annie:** What happened at Regionals?

 **Sugar:** Marley cheated on Ryder.

 **Myron:** He found the hickey on her neck.

 **Marley:** There's no proof I did that.

 **Ryder:** Let me find out who it is and the both of you are done.

 **Sam:** That's why we have this lesson for the week. We're gonna take a moment and confess something we normally wouldn't confess to anyone. We're a family in here. And if we're gonna win Nationals, we have to be a family here and be honest with each other.

 **Jane:** [raising her hand] Would I be able to start?

 **Sam:** Go for it.

[Jane walks to the front of the class]

 **Jane:** So I didn't wanna admit this before, but I've kinda been having feelings for someone. I'm not ready to tell this person, but I figured I could sing about it and maybe I'll feel a lot more comfortable.

[ _I Try_ by Macy Gray begins]

 **Jane:** [looking at Roderick] Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together babe  
But we're not  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'

[Everyone smiles towards Roderick as he watches Jane oblivious] I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here

I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
And I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
Just a front, hey  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here

Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy, I need your touch  
Your love, kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
Deny

I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here

[Everyone claps for Jane as the song concludes.]

 **Sam:** That was beautiful, Jane.

 **Quinn:** When are you gonna tell this mystery boy that this is about him?

 **Kitty:** When he actually pays attention.

[Sugar smacks Kitty's arm.]

 **Jane:** To be honest, I don't even think he notices me.

 **Mason:** He would be dumb not to notice someone as beautiful as you.

 **Madison:** You should just tell him.

 **Kitty:** Are we really gonna pretend like none of us know who she's singing about?

 **Sugar:** [whispers] Shut up, Kitty.

[Jane continues to stand in front of the class nervously. The camera switches to Sam and Will drinking coffee in the teacher's lounge.]

 **Sam:** Is Misses Schuester gonna be okay?

 **Will:** [chuckles] How many times have I told you to call Emma and I by our first names? But Emma will be okay. She's gonna be back next week, but I just can't shake this feeling. I know she miscarried, but it still doesn't feel real.

 **Sam:** How far along was she?

 **Will:** Only a few weeks. We only found out days before, so there really wasn't much time to process anything.

 **Sam:** I'm sorry that happened to you guys. I don't know how I would be if I were put in that position.

 **Will:** Enough about me. How's everything with Quinn?

 **Sam:** Oddly great. Couldn't be better.

 **Will:** You sure.

 **Sam:** [pause] I don't know, Mister Schue. I really like Quinn. But I feel so guilty about being with her after Puck.

 **Will:** You were in high school.

 **Sam:** But that's different. Puck was alive. Now he's not.

 **Will:** You feel guilty because you shouldn't be with her?

 **Sam:** But I am. And that's what I want.

 **Will:** Sam, you and Puck were great friends. And obviously Puck and Quinn were married with children. But Puck wouldn't want Quinn or yourself to feel badly about moving on and being happy, even if it means you're happy together.

 **Sam:** So it's okay that I'm happy?

 **Will:** Talk to Quinn about it. I bet you she's feeling the same way, too.

 **Sam:** Thanks, Mister Schue.

[Sam and Will clink their mugs together and drink their coffee. The camera switches to Annie and Jake in the courtyard. Annie and Jake are Facetiming with her dad.]

 **Jake:** Don't worry, Mister Hudson. I'm taking really good care of your daughter while you're away.

 **George:** Ah, I know you will. I got faith in you.

 **Annie:** Please be careful in Syria, Dad. Things aren't looking so good over there.

 **George:** You're telling me. I'm leading my platoon and the guys they have here are deathly afraid. We've been trying to rescue as many civilians as possible without our men dying.

 **Soldier:** [behind George] Sir, I think you need to come look at this radar quick. We think they have a drone above us.

 **George:** Let me let you go, baby. I gotta make sure my men are okay over here. I love you, Annabel. Jacob, keep being a fine man for my daughter.

 **Annie:** Love you, Daddy.

[The phone hangs up]

 **Jake:** I hope he's gonna be okay out there.

 **Annie:** He will be. My dad's pretty tough. This is gonna be his third tour since I was born. If he could handle Iraq twice, I'm pretty sure he can handle Syria.

[Jake takes a deep breath as Annie looks at her phone.]

 **Jake:** Annie, there's something I wanna talk to you about.

 **Annie:** I wanted to talk to you about something, too.

 **Jake:** You go first.

 **Annie:** Okay. [positions herself facing Jake] I know you've been wondering about what you're gonna do after you graduate from here, [shifting through her bag and pulls out an envelope] I sorta submitted a video of you singing and dancing to Principal Schue and filled out an application for you for the collegiate program they're building here. [hands Jake the envelope] This came in the mail this morning and I wanted us to open it together.

 **Jake:** [opening the envelope] You applied to schools for me?

 **Annie:** I wanted to help you build your future. Please don't be mad.

 **Jake:** I'm not mad. I appreciate you helping me.

[Jake reads the letter]

 **Annie:** What does it say?

 **Jake:** [reading the letter] I got in.

Annie: [shocked] What?

 **Jake:** [gradually becoming more excited] Dear Mister Puckerman, we have received your audition tape and we are happy to congratulate you on your acceptance to McKinley University of Performing Arts! I'm going to college!

[Annie and Jake hug and kiss in excitement]

 **Jake:** I wouldn't have been able to do this without you! Thank you!

 **Annie:** [as they're hugging] So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

 **Jake:** [stammering] Just that I love you so much.

[Annie continues to hug Jake. Jake looks saddened as he hugs her. The camera switches to Jane and Roderick walking in the park together]

 **Roderick:** You did really great at your song in class.

 **Jane:** Thanks. I was thinking of something and for some reason I thought of that song.

 **Roderick:** So why did we come here?

 **Jane:** I thought that this would be a good place for the lesson.

 **Roderick:** We couldn't do that in the choir room?

 **Jane:** Just go along with it. So, what were you thinking about singing?

 **Roderick:** I don't know. I think I'm too embarrassed to talk about it.

 **Jane:** Tell me. I bet you it's not that bad.

 **Roderick:** Okay. [takes a deep breath] My favorite movie is _Frozen._

 **Jane:** [chuckles] Excuse me?

 **Roderick:** I could watch that movie all day and still jam out to the soundtrack.

 **Jane:** You're kidding me!

 **Roderick:** I'm serious.

[ _In Summer_ from Frozen begins]

 **Roderick:** Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.

A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

[spinning Jane around as she laughs] I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!

[puts his arm around her] And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.

[dancing in the park] Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah woo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a [pause] happy snowman!

[Jane starts laughing hysterically] When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

[grabbing Jane's hands] Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer.

[runs to the light pole and belts] In summer!

[Jane claps as she laughs and the song concludes. Roderick steps off the light pole and bows dramatically.]

 **Jane:** [chuckling] That was amazing, Rod!

 **Roderick:** [bowing] Thank you. Thank you. I'm here till Tuesday.

[Jane and Roderick laugh]

 **Roderick:** So when are you gonna tell me who this mystery guy is?

 **Jane:** I don't know. I don't know if I'm gonna tell him.

 **Roderick:** Oh you gotta tell him!

 **Jane:** I don't know. What if he doesn't like me back?

 **Roderick:** I risked that with Annie.

 **Jane:** Do you still like her?

 **Roderick:** I don't know. I guess I'm trying to get back to being in the friend-zone with her.

 **Jane:** You'll find someone eventually.

 **Roderick:** I know I will. It's gonna take time, but I know I will.

[Roderick and Jane continue to walk through the park. Jane keeps glancing at Roderick as the camera switches to the choir room. Kitty stands in front of the class.]

 **Kitty:** So I don't tell anyone this, and for some reason, I decided that you all will be the ones who I tell this to, but I completely idolize _The Cranberries_.

Ryder: Like, the band?

 **Kitty:** As a kid, I cut my hair so I could look like Dolores O'Riordan and would dress like her every day.

 **Unique:** The band is pretty good if you like that rock thing.

 **Marley:** They're one of the greatest bands of all time.

 **Quinn:** They were the perfect angsty band of the nineties.

 **Kitty:** Well, I figured maybe I could sing something to you guys. It's one of my favorite songs.

[ _Zombie_ by The Cranberries begins]

 **Kitty:** Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head, they are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du

Another mother's breaking  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken

It's the same old theme  
Since nineteen-sixteen  
In your head, in your head, they're still fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head, they are dying

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ie-ie oh

[The song concludes. Everyone cheers as Kitty dramatically bows in front of the class. The camera transitions to Jake at his locker. Ryder comes up behind him and shoves him.]

 **Jake:** [shouting] What the hell was that for?

 **Ryder:** [shouting] You're the one who slept with Marley?

 **Jake:** [nervously as he walks away] I don't know what you're talking about, dude.

 **Ryder:** Cut the crap with me. Marley talked. She told me what you guys did at Regionals. I thought we were friends.

[Jake pulls Ryder to the side]

 **Jake:** [calmly] Look, I'm sorry about what we did. It was wrong and meant absolutely nothing.

 **Ryder:** Not what Marley said.

 **Jake:** It meant nothing to me. I swear.

 **Ryder:** Does Annie know? Maybe she needs to hear about how her boyfriend had sex with someone else.

 **Jake:** [pleads] Please don't. I'm gonna tell Annie. But I just need to figure out how.

 **Ryder:** You have until tomorrow. If you don't say anything, I will. And I promise that it won't be pretty if I have to say anything.

[Ryder storms off. Jake is leaning against the wall nervously. The camera switches to Roderick and Jane at the Lima Bean together]

 **Roderick:** So you wanted me to meet you here. Is everything okay?

 **Jane:** Yeah. There's something I needed to talk to you about.

 **Roderick:** Okay. What's up?

 **Jane:** [nervous] Look, Rod, I haven't been truly honest with you about this, but lately, I've been getting these feelings. Not like friends, but more than that.

 **Roderick:** I know.

 **Jane:** [shocked] You know?

 **Roderick:** Well, when you sang Maci Gray and kept looking at me, I sorta figured that you were singing about me.

 **Jane:** Oh, um, well, then I guess it's out on the table.

 **Roderick:** Jane, you're great. And you're funny and smart and beautiful. And I do have feelings for you, too.

 **Jane:** But?

 **Roderick:** I'm just starting to get over my feelings for Annie. I want to be with you, but I don't want to make you feel like you're second best. I want you to be first. And I want you to understand that.

 **Jane:** [disappointed] I get it.

 **Roderick:** Once I'm over Annie, though, then tell me all this again. We can revisit this conversation.

[Jane solemnly sips on her coffee as she fakes a smile towards Roderick. The camera switches to the choir room. Jake looks towards Ryder, who glances at the clock. Jake looks at Annie next to him. Annie smiles at him and he gives her a nervous smile back. Sam and Quinn walk into the choir room.]

 **Sam:** Okay, guys. Today, we're gonna continue our lesson in confessions. Who would like to confess something today?

 **Jake:** [nervously raises his hand] I would like to sing something today, Sam. [he walks in front of the choir room] If some of the guys could help me with this, I would like to sing something to my girlfriend, Annie. [Mason, Spencer, and Myron walk behind Jake] Annie, I want you to know that I love you, but I can't keep this a secret anymore. I hope that you can understand.

[ _The Call_ by the Backstreet Boys begins]

 **Sugar:** [using her fingers as a phone during the song] Hello?

 **Spencer:** Hi, it's me, what's up, baby? Listen, I'm gonna be late tonight, so don't stay up and wait for me, okay?

 **Sugar:** Where are you?

 **Spencer:** Wait, say that again?

 **Sugar:** Hello?

 **Spencer:** You're really dropping out again. I think my battery's low. Listen, if you can hear me, we're going to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go.

 **Jake:** Lemme tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
[points at Marley] There she was standing infront of me  
And said hi, I got a little place nearby  
Want to go?

[Annie turns to Marley and turns back to Jake poised] I should've said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I got my coat, called and said

 **Guys:** [everyone glares at Jake shocked] Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just want to tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

 **Jake:** Now two is done, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back, what's done is done  
[points to Roderick] One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
[Annie mouths "you knew" to Roderick] And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied

 **Guys:** Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just want to tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Oh

 **Jake:** Lemme tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There she was standing in front of me  
And said hi, I got a little place nearby  
Gotta go

 **Guys:** Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just want to tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

[The song concludes. Jake looks at Annie as she stares towards the ground straight-faced]

 **Jake:** Annie, I'm so sorry that it happened. I love you and I promise on everything I love that it will never happen again. Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. I'm begging you.

[Annie stands up and calmly walks out of the room. The camera switches to the teacher's lounge. Sam is drinking coffee by himself. Quinn walks from behind him and sits across from him.]

 **Quinn:** So I have a confession for you that I need to get out into the open.

 **Sam:** Is this coffee poisoned?

 **Quinn:** [puzzled] No, Sam. No, this is something I think we need to talk about.

 **Sam:** Did I do something wrong?

 **Quinn:** Oh my god, Sam. No! I wanted to tell you that I love you.

 **Sam:** [shocked] What?

 **Quinn:** Look, ever since Puck died, you've been such a constant person in my life. And I thought I would never love again until you came into my heart. And I tried to fight it and I tried to hide it, but nothing works. I'm in love with you, Sam. And I don't think anything could change that.

 **Sam:** [stammers] I don't know what to say. I didn't think you even really liked me.

 **Quinn:** You've accepted me at my worst and at my best. If that's not a man who I should be with, I don't know what is. I love you, Sam. And you don't have to say it back to me just because-

 **Sam:** [interrupting] I think I love you, too.

 **Quinn:** [shocked and smiling] What?

 **Sam:** I think I never really stopped loving you.

[Quinn smiles and she walks towards Sam. Sam stands up and kisses Quinn in a long embrace. The camera transitions to Spencer and Alistair walking through the halls together. Alistair is wearing a beanie to cover his bald head.]

 **Spencer:** So they stopped chemo early?

 **Alistair:** Yeah. The doctors said that if they continued to do chemo, then it might cause me more harm than good. So they'd rather keep me in remission than continue the chemo. And so far, out of only a few hundred people to have my type of cancer, I'm the only one who's been able to go into remission.

 **Spencer:** I'm so happy, Al. We need to go out and celebrate.

 **Alistair:** Can we get steak tonight? I wasn't able to eat steak before without throwing up.

 **Spencer:** I'll get you the biggest steak that the steakhouse has.

[Alistair and Spencer kiss as they walk down the hall together. The camera pans to Ryder and Marley at the lockers]

 **Marley:** I know you're still mad at me.

 **Ryder:** What gives you that idea?

 **Marley:** It was a mistake, Ryder. I'm so sorry that I did that to you. Please just forgive me.

 **Ryder:** I can forgive a lot of things. I can forgive you for having feelings for Jake. I can forgive you for even thinking about lying in bed with him. I can't forgive you for having sex with another man, especially your ex-boyfriend.

 **Marley:** It was a mistake. It won't happen again. I love you. I want to be with you.

 **Ryder:** Marley, I love you, but I can't believe you. And I can't even look at you without thinking about you and Jake.

 **Marley:** [crying] I'm so sorry, Ryder.

 **Ryder:** I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I wasted my time on thinking you were different.

[Ryder walks away as Marley slides her back down the lockers. She sits on the floor crying. The camera switches to the choir room. Jake and Roderick sit next to each other]

 **Roderick:** Is Annie coming to class today?

 **Jake:** I don't know. She hasn't returned my call in three days. I've even sent roses to her house and tried to leave notes in her locker. But she won't talk to me.

 **Roderick:** She's probably just really hurt.

 **Jake:** I could imagine. She has every right to be pissed at me.

 **Unique:** Honey, you best be apologizing to her.

 **Kitty:** I really thought you loved her.

 **Marley:** He does.

 **Sugar:** Oh look, the mistress suddenly has morals.

 **Madison:** Why don't you wreck someone else's home?

 **Mason:** You guys hit an all-time low.

[Annie walks in smiling and sitting next to Jake]

 **Jake:** Hey. Can we talk?

 **Annie:** [gleefully] Sure. What's up?

 **Jake:** [confused] I really wanna talk about the other day.

 **Annie:** [joyfully] Me, too.

[Sam and Quinn walk in]

 **Sam:** Welcome to the final day for our lesson, everyone. Does anyone wanna take us off today?

[Annie raises her hand excitingly]

 **Sam:** Come on down, Annie.

[Annie walks down to the front of the class]

 **Annie:** [smiling widely] I know we all remember what happened the other day. It was a lot to take in, and quite frankly, it took me by surprise. So I needed to take a moment to digest the awful truth that Jake and Marley had sex together. And though it took me a few days to comprehend it, I would love to dedicate a song to the love of my life, Jake. Jake, I love you so much. This song's for you.

[ _You Oughta Know_ by Alanis Morrisette begins]

 **Annie:** [smiling] I want you to know, that I am happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
[walking towards Marley] An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theater?  
[bent down to Marley] Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

[stepping back] 'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
'Til you died, but you're still alive

[angrily] And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

[walking slowly towards Jake as everyone looks in fright] You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
[in Jake's face] It was a slap in the face  
How quickly I was replaced  
And are you thinking of me when you're with her?

'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
[stepping away] 'Til you died, but you're still alive

And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed  
That was me and I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes, and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails  
Down someone else's back I hope you feel it  
Well, can you feel it?

[walking back to Jake] And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

[As the song concludes, Annie slaps Jake across the face and storms out of the choir room. Everyone's mouth is gaped open. Quinn and Sam look wide-eyed towards Jake. The camera transitions to Annie with her face buried in her locker. Jake approaches her.]

 **Jake:** Hey. I know you're probably really upset. But I completely deserved the slap in the face and you being upset with me. I destroyed your trust and I hurt you. I shouldn't have slept with Marley or even thought about it. I missed you and I was lonely. But that's no excuse. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I love you and I would love to work on us and bring us back to where we were before all of this happened.

[Annie closed her locker and Jake sees her crying.]

 **Annie:** [crying] How do you expect to fix this, Jake? Go back in time and not have sex with someone else?

 **Jake:** Annie, I'm so sorry.

 **Annie:** You slept with another girl, Jake! I didn't even think about that when I was in Germany.

 **Jake:** I know. And I was wrong. I'm so sorry, Annie.

 **Annie:** I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I ever trusted you and thought you could avoid some sort of temptation.

 **Jake:** I can and I will. I promise.

 **Annie:** [crying harder] I can't do this, Jake. This was a mistake coming back here.

 **Jake:** [tears welling in his eyes] Please don't do this, Annie.

 **Annie:** You obviously can't stay faithful. I can't trust you, Jake. It's over.

[Annie walks away. Jake leans against the lockers as he wipes the tears from his eyes. Annie cries harder as she continues to walk off. _Love Bites_ by Def Leppard begins as all the students are in the auditorium onstage.]

 **Ryder:** [steps forward] When you make love, do you look in your mirror?  
Who do you think of?  
Does he look like me?

 **Annie:** Do you tell lies?  
And say that it's forever?  
Do you think twice, or just touch and see?  
Ooh, babe  
Ooh, yeah

 **Jake:** When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild and willing or is it just for show?  
Ooh, come on

 **Jake and Annie:** [circling around each other]: I don't want to touch you too much baby  
'Cause making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't want to be there when you decide to break it, no

 **Everyone:** Love bites!  
Love bleeds!

 **Annie:** It's bringing me to my knees!

 **Everyone:** Love lives!  
Love dies!

 **Marley:** It's no surprise!

 **Everyone:** Love begs!  
Love pleads!

 **Jake:** It's what I need.

 **Ryder:** When I'm with you are you somewhere else?  
Am I getting through or do you please yourself?

 **Jake and Annie:** [looking at each other from across the stage] When you wake up will you walk out?  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
Ooh babe

 **Ryder and Marley:** [looking at each other from across the stage]: I don't want to touch you too much baby  
'Cause making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't want to be there when you decide to break it, no

 **Everyone:** Love bites!  
Love bleeds!

 **Annie:** It's bringing me to my knees!

 **Everyone:** Love lives!  
Love dies!

 **Marley:** It's no surprise!

 **Everyone:** Love begs!  
Love pleads!

 **Jake:** It's what I need.

 **Annie, Jake, Ryder, and Marley:** Oh yeah, I don't want to touch you too much baby  
'Cause making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't want to be there when you decide to break it, no

 **Everyone:** Love bites!  
Love bleeds!

 **Annie:** It's bringing me to my knees!

 **Everyone:** Love lives!  
Love dies!

 **Marley:** It's no surprise!

 **Everyone:** Love begs!  
Love pleads!

 **Jake:** It's what I need.

[Jake stares at Annie from across the stage. Annie ignores him as the lights turn off on the stage.]

[End scene]


	12. Episode 12: Pop

[Rain is pouring outside of McKinley. Trees are roughly swaying in the wind. Thunder is roaring loudly, echoing in the halls. Will and Sam are standing by a window.]

 **Sam:** You think that weather advisory is right, Will?

 **Will:** By the looks of it, until we get the official notice, we'll have to assume that no tornado is going to happen.

 **Sam:** Where are we gonna put all the kids if the tornado does happen?

 **Will:** Thankfully, there are some rooms with no windows. As long as they're not by a window, they should be fine. But until then, we are beginning to notify parents that we will be keeping their kids here just in case. How's Quinn enjoying her vacation?

 **Sam:** [walking down the hall with Will] She only went to see Puck's family. She feels like Gabriel should still remain close with his dad's family even though he's not around anymore. Where's Emma and Daniel?

 **Will:** Emma's picking up Daniel from preschool early and bringing him here. This place is much safer than other places when it comes to weather.

 **Sam:** You gonna be okay. Mister Schue?

 **Will:** I should be fine. Not like I haven't gone through dozens of tornadoes before. There's just a lot on my plate right now. It's been over a month since Emma and I lost the baby and we've been trying, but we haven't gotten a successful outcome.

 **Sam:** [stopping in front of the choir room] Maybe you should stop trying. Sometimes, stress makes it to where a baby won't happen.

 **Will:** Yeah, you're right. But get to class. You have to teach your lesson today.

 **Sam:** I'll see you later, Mister Schue.

[Sam walks into the class. He sees the room divided between girls and boys, with Marley sitting with the boys and Ryder sitting with the girls.]

 **Sam:** What the hell is going on today?

 **Kitty:** After what happened between little Miss Bimbo and Officer Cheats McGee three weeks ago, we all decided to take a stance in this. The guys are undoubtedly protecting Jake and Marley for whatever reason and we're standing up for Annie and Ryder.

 **Mason:** None of us wanted to give up our seats. We don't care about this feud.

 **Jake:** You think I wanna sit anywhere near Marley?

 **Annie:** It's honestly not like Jake and I aren't friends. There's no feud.

 **Roderick:** The three of us hang out every day.

 **Spencer:** Kitty stole my seat.

 **Alistair:** So did Unique.

 **Marley:** The girls hate me.

 **Sam:** Okay, enough guys. Let's forget about this feud today. Today, we're gonna do Pop Songs.

 **Madison:** Thank God!

 **Annie:** Can I have my seat back?

 **Unique:** Girl, we're sticking together through this hard time.

 **Jake:** I actually think us guys may have a song to sing for this lesson.

[ _Strip That Down_ by Liam Payne begins as the guys dance their way to the front of the choir room.]

 **Jake:** You know, I've been taking some time  
And I've been keeping to myself  
I had my eyes up on the prize  
Ain't watching anybody else  
But your love, it hit me hard, girl  
Yeah, you're bad for my health  
I love the cards, that I've been dealt  
Do you feel the same as well?

 **Spencer:** You know, I used to be in 1D

 **Guys:** Now I'm out, free.

 **Spencer:** People want me for one thing

 **Guys:** That's not me

 **Spencer:** I'm not changing, the way, that I

 **Guys:** Used to be

 **Spencer:** I just wanna have fun and

 **Guys:** Get rowdy

 **Spencer:** One Coke and Bacardi

 **Guys:** Sippin' lightly

 **Spencer:** When I walk inside the party

 **Guys:** Girls on me

 **Spencer:** F1 type Ferrari

 **Guys:** Six gear speed

 **Spencer:** Girl, I love it when your body

 **Guys:** Grinds on me

 **Spencer:** Oh yeah

 **All Guys:** You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby  
Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
But only you can dance with me  
So put your hands on my body  
And swing that round for me, baby  
You know, I love it when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 **Alistair:** Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love when you hit the ground, girl  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love, when you hit the ground

 **Mason:** You know, that since the day I met you  
Yeah, you swept me off my feet  
You know, that I don't need no money  
When your love is beside me  
Yeah, you opened up my heart  
And then you threw away the key  
Girl, now it's just you and me  
And you don't care 'bout where I've been

 **Spencer:** You know, I used to be in 1D

 **Guys:** Now I'm out, free.

 **Spencer:** People want me for one thing

 **Guys:** That's not me

 **Spencer:** I'm not changing, the way, that I

 **Guys:** Used to be

 **Spencer:** I just wanna have fun and

 **Guys:** Get rowdy

 **Spencer:** One Coke and Bacardi

 **Guys:** Sippin' lightly

 **Spencer:** When I walk inside the party

 **Guys:** Girls on me

 **Spencer:** F1 type Ferrari

 **Guys:** Six gear speed

 **Spencer:** Girl, I love it when your body

 **Guys:** Grinds on me

 **Spencer:** Oh yeah

 **All Guys:** You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby  
Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
But only you can dance with me  
So put your hands on my body  
And swing that round for me, baby  
You know, I love it when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 **Alistair:** Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love when you hit the ground, girl  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love, when you hit the ground

 **All Guys:** Come on, and strip that down for me.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[The song concludes. No one is clapping for the guys.]

 **Madison:** That was truly the most misogynistic song I've ever heard you men sing.

 **Jake:** It's just a song.

 **Unique:** About objectifying women.

 **Kitty:** This is worse than the Holocaust.

 **Myron:** Then how about tomorrow, you guys come up with something better?

 **Sugar:** We can and we will.

[Sam puts his head on the piano in frustration. The camera switches to the dance room. Annie is practicing dancing in front of the mirror. Jake knocks on the doorway.]

 **Jake:** Can I come in?

 **Annie:** Sure.

[Jake walks in]

 **Jake:** Whatcha practicing?

 **Annie:** The dance moves for tomorrow's tango midterm.

 **Jake:** Need a partner for tomorrow?

 **Annie:** I actually have a partner for the midterm.

 **Jake:** Oh, well, do you wanna practice together today?

 **Annie:** Sure. I think we can use some practice.

[Jake walks over to the stereo and plays traditional tango music. Jake and Annie begin to dance together.]

 **Annie:** [as they dance] You coming to the Lima Bean after school with Rod and I?

 **Jake:** I was planning on it.

 **Annie:** Cool. [pause] The girls were being way too sensitive about the song earlier.

 **Jake:** I thought I was the only one thinking it. It's just a song. It means nothing.

 **Annie:** That's what I tried saying, but they won't listen to me. All they're thinking about is "Oh don't make excuses for Jake" and "Us women have to stick together". It's annoying if you ask me.

 **Jake:** That's why we get along. We think the same exact way. [pause] Annie, can we-

 **Annie:** [interrupting as they dance] If you're gonna ask to talk about us, we went three weeks without talking about it.

 **Jake:** Annie, I love you.

[Annie pushes Jake and storms to the stereo. She shuts off the music.]

 **Jake:** Please, Annie. I know you feel the same way.

 **Annie:** Can we please just continue our lives without bringing us up ever again?

 **Jake:** No, because you know and I know that we're supposed to be together.

 **Annie:** We were. But then you went off and slept with the first girl to give you attention while I was away.

 **Jake:** It was a mistake, Annie. It won't happen again.

 **Annie:** It won't? What about if I went with my dad to his base? What if that base is in Japan or Indonesia? We'll be away from each other again. You think I'll be able to go to bed at night not wondering who's the next girl you're sleeping with? Jake, you made love to another woman. You got in bed with someone else that wasn't me. I trusted you and you destroyed that trust the day you put yourself in another woman. Especially when that woman is an ex-girlfriend of yours. You're lucky that I was even willing to be friends with you after all this!

 **Jake:** I understand if you don't trust me. But please give me another chance.

 **Annie:** Jake, it's over. We're over. I thought coming here was going to be the best thing to happen to us, but it was the biggest mistake.

[Annie starts walking out and Jake grabs her by the arm.]

 **Jake:** You know this isn't over.

 **Annie:** You sure about that?

[Annie releases her arm and continues out. Jake looks in the mirror as _What About Us_ by Pink begins in a slower key]

 **Jake:** We are searchlights, we can see in the dark  
We are rockets, pointed up at the stars  
We are billions of beautiful hearts  
And you sold us down the river too far

[looking out in the hall as Annie continues walking away] What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
What about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
What about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

[in the cafeteria watching Annie from afar] We are problems that want to be solved  
We are children that need to be loved  
[walking by Annie's house as she sits in her window] We were willin', we came when you called  
But, man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh

[in the empty choir room] What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
[walking out of the choir room] Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
Oh, what about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

[walking behind Annie in slow motion] Sticks and stones, they may break these bones  
But then I'll be ready, are you ready?  
It's the start of us, waking up, come on  
Are you ready? I'll be ready  
I don't want control, I want to let go  
Are you ready? I'll be ready  
'Cause now it's time to let them know  
We are ready, what about us?

[in the auditorium] What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
So what about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
Oh, what about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?

[Jake sits on the edge of the stage with his head in his hand. Annie is standing in the doorway and walks out. The camera switches to Will and Sam in the teacher's lounge.]

 **Sam:** At least the tornado didn't happen like we thought it would yesterday.

 **Will:** That's always a good thing.

 **Sam:** You okay, Mister Schue?

 **Will:** Yeah. I guess the whole baby thing is just looming overhead.

 **Sam:** Just have faith. I bet you something's gotta give eventually.

[Will's phone rings.]

 **Will:** Hey, Emma. Is everything okay...[excitingly] What? You gotta be kidding! [chuckles] Oh my god! Oh my god! I love you…yes…yes, I'll be there! I'm leaving work right now!

[Will hangs up his phone]

 **Will:** [getting his things together] Emma just found out she's pregnant! I have to meet her at the doctors!

 **Sam:** Oh my God! Congratulations! Go get her!

[Will laughs happily as he walks away. The camera transitions to the choir room. The girls are standing in front of the class with Ryder.]

 **Kitty:** We thought about pop songs we could sing. And to dedicate this song to the men who accept cheaters and liars, this one's for you.

[ _It's Gonna Be Me_ by N'sync begins as they start dancing.]

 **Kitty:** Ooh, yeah

You might been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh

 **Ryder:** I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why

 **Everyone:** Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't want to lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me

 **Madison:** You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind

 **Everyone:** Too blind

 **Madison:** To see

 **Everyone:** To see

 **Madison:** That in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why

 **Everyone:** Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't want to lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me

 **Annie:** [walking towards Jake] There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see

 **Madison:** It's gonna

 **Ryder:** Gonna

 **Kitty:** Gonna

 **Unique:** Gonna

 **Annie:** It's gonna be me!

 **Everyone:** All that I do, is not enough for you  
I don't want to lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally

 **Annie:** Finally

 **Everyone:** You get to love  
Guess what?  
It's gonna be me

 **Everyone:** Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't want to lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what

 **Annie:** It's gonna be me

[Everyone cheers.]

 **Sam:** Great job, guys! That's the energy we'll need to get to Nationals in a couple of months. We need to start preparing that angst and that emotion. Great job!

[The camera pans to the dance room. Everyone's preparing for the midterm. Jake sees Annie standing by herself.]

 **Jake:** [approaches Annie} Hey. You ready for the midterm?

 **Annie:** I'm nervous, but I think I'll do okay.

 **Jake:** Where's your partner?

 **Annie:** Probably running late, but he'll be here.

 **Jake:** How about you ditch him as a partner and let us be matched together?

 **Annie:** I don't think so.

 **Jake:** Why not?

 **Annie:** Did you completely forget about the other day?

 **Jake:** Then I won't even mention it. Besides, you know I'm not good at saying goodbye. Especially with you.

 **Annie:** I don't think my partner will like that very much if I ditched them for you.

 **Jake:** Who's your partner anyway?

[Johnny walks beside Annie and smiles towards Jake]

 **Johnny:** Hey, Jake.

 **Jake:** Johnny. How're you doing?

 **Johnny:** I'm doing great.

 **Annie:** Jake, you remember Johnny. He's my partner for the midterm.

 **Jake:** [stammers] Yeah. Of course.

 **Teacher:** Time for the midterm everyone. Find your partner and let's begin the tango midterm.

 **Jake:** I'll see you later Annie.

 **Annie:** Bye, Jake.

[Jake found his partner while staring at Annie from afar. _50 Ways to Say Goodbye_ by Train begins as everyone does the tango]

 **Jake:** [dancing as he's watching Annie from across the room] My heart is paralyzed  
My head was over sized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntan  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

My pride still feels the sting  
You were my everything  
Someday I'll find a love like yours

 **Everyone:** A love like yours

 **Jake:** She'll think I'm Superman  
Not super minivan  
How could you leave on Yom Kippur?

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drown in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

[dancing close to Annie] I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
I wanna be the one you're dying to  
Love, but you don't want to

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntan  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drown in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east-side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say goodbye

[The song concludes and everyone finishes the dance. Annie and Jake lock eyes and she turns away solemnly. The teacher approaches Annie and pulls her aside. The teacher whispers to her and Annie runs out of the room. Jake instinctively runs after her. In slow motion, Annie collapses on the floor and covers her face crying. Jake grabs her and hold her tightly as Will, Emma, and Sam come to her rescue. Will bends down and puts his arm around Annie. The camera transitions to Will, Sue, Sheldon, Jesse, and Sam in the teacher's lounge.]

 **Sam:** Did they say what happened?

 **Will:** Apparently, a drone bombed the base. There were no survivors.

 **Sue:** Poor girl doesn't even have her mom and now, she loses her dad.

 **Sheldon:** Where's she gonna go?

 **Will:** Burt and Carole called me today and said that they're taking emergency custody before the mom could take her. Apparently, the mom's been out on the streets doing drugs since Annie was born.

 **Jesse:** How's Annie holding up?

 **Will:** Burt said she was a mess, but he's keeping an eye out for her. They're handling the funeral arrangements for her. I'll be sending flowers on behalf of the school. And Emma's gonna be doing grief counselling with her for a while until she feels better.

 **Sam:** I'll go over to the house at some point to make sure she's okay.

 **Will:** It really brings into perspective that life is so short. You never know when you're last day is gonna be your last day.

 **Sheldon:** Poor thing.

[The camera transitions to the students in the choir room. Sam walks in wiping his face.]

 **Sam:** Hey, guys. I wanted to let you know that Annie's not gonna be coming into class for the next couple of weeks.

 **Unique:** Why?

 **Sugar:** Probably from the embarrassment that Jake put her through.

 **Marley:** When will we get over this? It was a mistake.

 **Sam:** Guys, this isn't about-

 **Kitty:** [interrupting and walking to the front of the class] I refuse to allow these two harlots to think that what they did was okay. Band over there, hit it!

[ _New Rules_ by Dua Lipa begins. Jake looks frustrated as Sam tries to stop the music as Kitty, Unique, and Sugar dance together]

 **Kitty:** Talkin' in my sleep at night, makin' myself crazy

 **Unique and Sugar:** Out of my mind  
Out of my mind

 **Kitty:** Wrote it down and read it out, hopin' it would save me

 **Unique and Sugar:** Too many times  
Too many times

 **Kitty:** My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else  
But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself

One: Don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two: Don't let him in  
You'll have to kick him out again  
Three: Don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him

I got new rules, I count 'em  
I got new rules, I count 'em  
I got new rules, I count 'em

I keep pushin' forwards, but he keeps pullin' me backwards

 **Unique and Sugar:** Nowhere to turn  
Nowhere to turn

 **Kitty:** Now I'm standin' back from it, I finally see the pattern

 **Unique and Sugar:** I never learn  
I never learn

 **Kitty:** But my love, he doesn't love me  
So I tell myself, I tell myself  
I do, I do, I do

One: Don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two: Don't let him in  
You'll have to kick him out again  
Three: Don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him

I got new rules, I count 'em  
I got new rules, I count 'em  
I got new rules, I count 'em

Practice makes perfect  
I'm still tryna learn it by heart  
Eat, sleep, and breathe it  
Rehearse and repeat it 'cause I

[Jake begins to walk out of class] One: Don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two: Don't let him in  
You'll have to kick him out again  
Three: Don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him

I got new rules, I count 'em  
I got new rules, I count 'em  
I got new rules, I count 'em

Don't let him in  
Don't let him in  
Don't let him in  
You're getting over him.

[As the song concludes, Sam quickly slams his hands on the piano.]

 **Sam:** [angrily] Kitty, sit your ass down and listen for once! Annie's father just died and the last thing she's gonna need is someone bringing up any sort of pain to her!

[Everyone looks at Kitty shocked as she looked uncomfortable. The camera switches to Jake knocking on a door. Burt answers.]

 **Burt:** Well, it's the other Puckerman.

 **Jake:** Mister Hummel-

 **Burt:** [interrupting] Congressman Hummel.

 **Jake:** Congressman Hummel, is Annie home?

 **Burt:** Why? You don't think we heard about what you did to my niece?

 **Jake:** Please, sir. I know how to help her. She's gonna need someone who knows her.

 **Burt:** We know her. She's not gonna need some snot nosed kid hurting her again like he did before.

 **Jake:** I made a mistake. I know there's nothing I can do to fix it, but the least I can do is be a friend to her.

[Carole comes to the door.]

 **Carole:** Come inside, Jake. She's upstairs. She's been asking for you anyway.

[Jake walks upstairs. The camera pans to Jake slowly opening her door. Annie's lying in bed with her back turned to the door. ]

 **Jake:** Hey. Can I come in?

 **Annie:** I guess.

[Jake walks in and sits bedside with Annie.]

 **Jake:** How're you holding up?

 **Annie:** I don't know. Doesn't feel real, I guess. [sits up next to Jake] It's not supposed to be this way, Jake. He's supposed to come home right before Nationals. Now, he's not gonna be there and he's never coming back.

 **Jake:** Remember when we talked about God a while ago? It was the night I slept over here when your dad and I had cigars?

 **Annie:** Yeah.

 **Jake:** Well, I still believe in Heaven, and I believe that your dad is the toughest angel up there right now.

 **Annie:** [chuckling through tears] He's probably being a typical drill sergeant up there.

[Jake and Annie laugh.]

 **Jake:** Hey. Why don't we sing something together? That always put a smile on your face whenever you were down and out. Hell, you still have my guitar here.

 **Annie:** I never could get the courage the get rid of it. I always figured you would come back for it.

[Jake acoustically plays _I Don't Wanna Live Forever_ by Zayn Malik.]

 **Jake:** Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call  
It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all

Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day  
Give me something, oh, but you say nothing  
What is happening to me?

I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home

 **Annie:** I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind  
Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, oh

Baby, baby, I feel crazy  
Up all night, all night and every day  
I gave you something, but you gave me nothing  
What is happening to me?

 **Jake and Annie:** I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home

I've been looking sad in all the nicest places  
Baby, baby, I feel crazy  
I see you around in all these empty faces  
Up all night, all night and every day  
I've been looking sad in all the nicest places  
Give me something, oh, but you say nothing  
Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is  
What is happening to me?

I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home

I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
Until you come back home

[Jake leans in and kisses Annie. Annie gently pushes Jake away from her.]

 **Jake:** I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. [grabs his guitar] I promised I wouldn't do that to you.

 **Annie:** Jake, I-

[Jake leaves before she can finish. She lays back in bed and finds his guitar pick. The camera pans to Jake walking outside. ]

 **Annie:** [from the window] Jake!

[Jake turns around. She throws his guitar pick. Jake catches it and sees written on it with marker "don't stop trying". Jake looks up and sees Annie smiling and closing the window. The camera switches to the choir room. Kitty, Unique, Madison, and Sugar sit in the front of the class.]

Kitty: So, we talked about it and we realized how insensitive we were last week. We're sorry about your dad and, quite frankly, being petty little bitches.

Unique: We wanted to sing a song for you that we thought would be nice to commemorate your dad.

[ _Who Knew_ by Pink plays in a slower key]

 **Kitty:** You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right

I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything

You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

 **Unique:** If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong

I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

 **Madison:** Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

 **Unique and Sugar:** When someone said count your blessings now  
For the'yre long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong

They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

 **Kitty and Madison:** Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we

Until we meet again  
And I…

Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

 **Kitty, Madison, Unique, and Sugar:** If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory

You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew

My darling

My darling  
Who knew

My darling  
I miss you

My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

[The song concludes. Annie approaches the girls with tears in her eyes and hugs them tightly. Everyone cheers happily. Suddenly, a brick flies through the window and everyone scatters around the room. Sam picks up the brick and sees a note attached that says "We're coming for you-VA". Sam reads it out loud.]

 **Marley:** Who's "VA"?

 **Sam:** Vocal Adrenaline.

[Sam angrily holds the brick as everyone is still shuttering in fear.]

[End Scene]


	13. Episode 13: Things Will Go Your Way

*TRIGGER WARNING: This episode contains sexual assault and strong language. Reader's discretion advised.*

[The toilet flushes in the girl's bathroom. Annie comes out of the stall and begins washing her hands. She hears the door open, but doesn't look.]

 **Annie:** [grabbing paper towels] Make sure you wiggle the handle. The toilet isn't flushing right.

[As Annie throws the paper towel away, she sees Clint and one of the members from Vocal Adrenaline inside.]

 **Annie:** Haven't you heard? The men's bathroom is right across the hall.

 **Clint:** I think we're in the right bathroom.

 **Annie:** [as Clint and his friend walk towards her] At least some people are being honest about their gender identities. I always knew there was something about you that I just couldn't grasp.

[Annie backs to a corner as Clint approaches closer to her.]

 **Clint:** You know, no one has ever rejected me like you have before.

 **Annie:** Well get used to it, buddy. Because there's no way in a million years that I would be interested in you.

 **Clint:** [running his fingers through her hair as she's backed into a corner] You should probably change your answer, Annie.

[Annie looks towards the door and shoves Clint as hard as she can. As she runs, the other man grabs her by the hair. Annie shouts as she is slammed onto the floor. She grabs her head aching in pain. Clint straddles on top of her and covers her mouth.]

 **Clint:** You think you're gonna get away that easily, don't you? When I'm done with you, you'll be grateful for it.

[As Clint quickly opens the buttons on her pants, Annie goes to slap Clint. Clint grabs her arms and slams them into the floor.]

 **Clint:** You think you're tough, don't you? Mitch, pull the pants off and grab her legs. I'll handle the rest.

[The man throws her pants to the side and Clint positions himself. As Clint thrusts and Annie cries, Sue and Sheldon rush in. Sue pins the man to the floor with his hands behind him and Sheldon pulls Clint off of Annie. Annie scurries to the other side of the bathroom. Emma runs in and grabs Annie as Annie cries.]

 **Sheldon:** [shouting] Sue, help me bring these kids to Will! [shouting in the hall dragging Clint] Someone call nine one one!

[Emma holds Annie tightly as she cries hysterically. The camera transitions to the hospital, where Burt, Carole, Will, Sam, Sue, Emma, and Sheldon are waiting in the waiting room. Jake runs in. Sam quickly approaches Jake.]

 **Jake:** [frantic] Where is she?

 **Sam:** Jake, calm down.

 **Jake:** [more frantic] Is she okay? How bad is she?

 **Will:** Jake, you need to calm down.

 **Jake:** [yelling] Don't tell me to calm down! I need to see her!

 **Sheldon:** No one's allowed to see her until the doctors are done talking to her. And that can be a while before that happens.

 **Sue:** The best thing you can do is sit down like the rest of us and hope that she's gonna somehow recover from all of this.

 **Burt:** Who the hell let these Vocal Adrenaline kids into the school? I thought they were banned after leaving the note for you guys a couple weeks ago.

 **Will:** They were. They must have snuck in and thought that this was a way to get revenge.

 **Jake:** Raping someone is revenge?

 **Carole:** Jake, why don't you go home and relax? It's gonna be a while before any of us will be allowed to talk to her.

 **Jake:** I'm not gonna leave her. Not again.

 **Burt:** Now we'll talk about you having some sort of moral code.

 **Carole:** Burt, stop.

 **Burt:** I thought you were off with that hussy you cheated on my niece for.

 **Jake:** I made a mistake that I'll be paying for for the rest of my life. I'm not leaving Annie.

 **Sheldon:** Fighting like this isn't gonna help the situation.

 **Will:** Beiste is right. We need to be there if Annie needs anything.

 **Emma:** I just can't believe this happened in our school.

[There was a moment of silence. A doctor walks through double doors]

 **Doctor:** Is the family of Annabel Hudson here?

 **Burt:** [walking towards the doctor] My wife and I have custody of Annie. Is she gonna be okay, Doc?

 **Doctor:** Well, we performed a series of tests that does confirm forced penetration. The bleeding should stop from that in a couple of hours. As far as other injuries, we put some stitches on the back of her head and will be prescribing her ibuprofen for the bruising on her back, her legs, and the sprained wrists.

 **Carole:** When is she gonna be able to go home?

 **Doctor:** She won't be going home until later on tonight. The police have to speak with her and get her deposition before she leaves.

 **Sam:** Is there any way we could see her?

 **Doctor:** Due to the nature of the injuries, we ask that only family can see her.

 **Burt:** Everyone here is family.

 **Doctor:** Fine. Then limit it to only a couple of people at a time.

[Everyone walks through the doors together. The camera shifts to Annie lying down in the hospital bed. Burt and Carole knock on the door frame.]

Burt: We have some visitors for you, peaches.

[Everyone walks in and greets Annie. Jake stands in the doorway uncomfortably.]

 **Sue:** How are you feeling?

 **Annie:** I'll be okay. They gave me something to help the pain, so I'm not feeling anything too bad.

 **Will:** Sam and I discussed it and for as long as you need it, we'll make sure we have one of the faculty members escorting you wherever you need.

 **Annie:** Thanks. I appreciate it. [looks towards Jake] Hi, Jake.

 **Jake:** Hey.

 **Annie:** You can come in if you want.

 **Jake:** These guys are gonna pay for what they did, Annie.

 **Sue:** The judicial system is gonna handle it at this point.

 **Jake:** I'll be the one to handle it.

 **Sue:** If you seek revenge, Puckerman, you'll land yourself behind bars.

 **Emma:** Sue's right, Jake. The last thing you need is to be stuck in jail.

 **Jake:** I don't care where I end up. No one hurts Annie and gets away with it.

 **Burt:** And what do you suppose that you do? As far as I'm aware, you caused pain to my niece, too. God knows what you should have deserved if George was here.

 **Annie:** [interrupting] Can we please talk about something else?

[Two police officers knock on the doorway]

 **Officer Hayfield:** Is this the room of Miss Annabel Hudson?

 **Annie:** Yes, sir.

 **Officer Hayfield:** [approaches the bed] I'm Officer Hayfield and this is my partner, Officer Jackson. We would like to get some information as to what happened a couple of hours ago.

 **Annie:** Okay.

 **Officer Hayfield:** I would like to ask that all family members please leave the room.

 **Carole:** Could my husband and I stay in here? We're her legal guardians.

 **Officer Hayfield:** That shouldn't be a problem.

 **Annie:** Actually, I would like to know if Jake can stay in here with me instead of my aunt and uncle.

 **Officer Hayfield:** That's fine with me.

[Jake looks at Carole and Burt and slowly approaches the bed. Jake sits next to Annie and she grabs his hand. Everyone leaves the room. The camera transitions to the choir room. Sam and Quinn stand in front of the class as the students are silent.]

 **Kitty:** I can't believe Vocal Adrenaline did this.

 **Unique:** It wasn't Vocal Adrenaline. It was Clint and one of his friends.

 **Mason:** But why did they do this?

 **Spencer:** Probably out of anger that they didn't make it to Nationals.

 **Marley:** So breaking into a school and raping someone is how to take your aggression out on the opposing team?

 **Roderick:** Where's Jake?

 **Sam:** Jake was given a leave of absence until Annie comes back next week. He's gonna be staying with her and taking care of her.

 **Myron:** What's gonna happen with Vocal Adrenaline?

 **Sam:** Clint and the other student, Mitchell, have been expelled from school and will be facing jail time. As for Vocal Adrenaline, the Show Choir Board is reviewing the case and will determine before Nationals if they are allowed to participate in competitions anymore.

 **Sugar:** But it wasn't Vocal Adrenaline's fault that Annie was raped. It was Clint and his friend. They shouldn't all be penalized.

 **Madison:** Are you kidding me, Sugar? If someone in your team poorly represents your team by doing anything illegal, you're placing the entire team in jeopardy of being shut down.

 **Quinn:** Madison's right. What one person does represents the entirety. Those are the rules.

 **Madison:** And how in the hell are you defending them, Sugar? They assaulted one of our own.

 **Sugar:** I'm defending the ones that didn't do anything.

 **Kitty:** You're a real ass.

 **Sam:** Enough, guys. Look, I was gonna have a lesson this week, but this week's gonna be yours. You choose what to sing.

 **Marley:** There's no lesson this week, Sam?

 **Sam:** Nope. This is all yours.

 **Jane:** Would I be able to sing something?

 **Sam:** Go right ahead.

[Jane walks up to the front of the room]

 **Jane:** So recently, I've started to learn more about myself. And I've learned that if I'm gonna love anyone, especially after what happened with Alex, I have to love myself first.

[Jane sings _I Gotta Be Me_ by Frank Sinatra.]

 **Jane:** Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong  
Whether I find a place in this world or never belong  
I gotta be me, I've gotta be me  
What else can I be but what I am

I want to live, not merely survive  
And I won't give up this dream  
Of life that keeps me alive  
I gotta be me, I gotta be me  
The dream that I see makes me what I am

That far-away prize, a world of success  
Is waiting for me if I heed the call  
I won't settle down, won't settle for less  
As long as there's a chance that I can have it all

I'll go it alone, that's how it must be  
I can't be right for somebody else  
If I'm not right for me  
I gotta be free, I've gotta be free  
Daring to try, to do it or die  
I've gotta be me

I'll go it alone, that's how it must be  
I can't be right for somebody else  
If I'm not right for me  
I gotta be free, I just gotta be free  
Daring to try, to do it or die  
I gotta be me

[Everyone claps as Jane smiles. She looks at Roderick, so cracks a grin towards her. The camera shifts to the lunch room. Marley and Kitty are on line getting lunch.]

 **Marley:** Poor Annie. I can't believe that they did that to her.

 **Kitty:** Unfortunately, that's a reality for a lot of women out there.

 **Marley:** I was thinking about going to visit her. Maybe I could talk to her.

 **Kitty:** You really want a death sentence, don't you?

 **Marley:** It looks like her and Jake are working things out though.

 **Kitty:** Yeah, but you're still the other woman. You're still the reason that they broke up in the first place.

 **Marley:** It's not like I want Jake. I want to work things out with Ryder. But maybe Annie needs another woman to talk to.

 **Kitty:** Annie would not want a woman who slept with her boyfriend to be anywhere within a hundred miles from her.

 **Marley:** [as her and Kitty walk towards the lunch table] Maybe if I apologized to her, she'll forgive me and we can be friends.

 **Kitty:** Yeah. Highly doubt that.

[Kitty and Marley sit at the table. Ryder suddenly sits across from Marley.]

 **Ryder:** Hey.

 **Marley:** Hey.

 **Ryder:** Can we talk?

 **Marley:** Sure.

[Ryder and Marley sit in silence staring at Kitty.]

 **Kitty:** I guess this is my queue to go.

[Kitty grabs her lunch tray and sits at another table.]

 **Ryder:** We need to talk about some things.

 **Marley:** I know. I shouldn't have done what I did at Regionals.

 **Ryder:** You're right about that.

 **Marley:** You're the person I love and I want us to work on our issues.

 **Ryder:** Talking to you was something I've been struggling with doing for a while.

 **Marley:** I'm so sorry, Ryder. All I want is for us to be together and find a way to move past this.

 **Ryder:** That's the thing, Marley. I don't know if I can move past this. [chokes back tears] All I wanna do is hold you closely and move past all of this. I just wanna grab you and run away with you and pretend like everything's okay. But every time I look at you, all I see is you and Jake together making love. And it sickens me. I love you so much, Marley. I really do. But I don't know if I can just move past you sleeping with someone who isn't me.

 **Marley:** [crying] I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm so sorry.

 **Ryder:** I know you are, but I can't trust you. If we don't have trust, then we don't have anything. [stands up] I'm sorry, Marley, but I don't think we can work this out.

[Ryder walks away. Marley cries as _Mirrors_ by Justin Timberlake begins]

 **Marley:** Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
[turns around to Ryder] And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

[leaning against her locker and looks down the hall to see a girl talking to Ryder] 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

[sitting in the choir room watching Ryder dance with the other guys] 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
[in the back of the line watching Ryder order at the Lima Bean] I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

[Following Ryder walking on the sidewalk in slow motion] Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

[singing in the auditorium] 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Oh

[Marley falls onto her knees onstage and cries. The camera transitions to Annie and Jake in her bedroom watching the television lying on her bed.]

 **Jake:** I don't understand how you could watch this crap all day.

 **Annie:** The Kardashians are a train wreck and you know me. I love trash TV.

 **Jake:** [looks at his phone] Hey. Burt and Carole are gonna be out for the night. I'll make us some dinner. You down for some breakfast?

 **Annie:** Breakfast for dinner? Absolutely.

 **Jake:** Great. I'll make us some pancakes and bacon. I know you like to dip your bacon in maple syrup.

 **Annie:** You know me so well. [Jake is about to walk out of the bedroom] Jake, why are you still here?

 **Jake:** Because I wanna help you.

 **Annie:** I don't really need much help. So what's the real reason?

 **Jake:** [approaches Annie slowly] Honest?

 **Annie:** [grinning] Yes.

 **Jake:** You and I know how this is all gonna end. Yeah, I messed up big time. But if you didn't think that this story was gonna end the same way I do, then you would've thrown me out of the hospital. [caressing Annie's cheek] You and I know that this is forever. You know that you and I are supposed to stay together. I love you, Annabel. And nothing is gonna stop me from getting my girl back.

[Annie closes her eyes and leans toward Jake. Jake leans towards her lips and moves up quickly and kisses her forehead. Annie opens her eyes and Jake walks out of the bedroom. Annie sits on the bed in shock as _Gotta Tell You_ by Samantha Mumba begins.]

 **Annie:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Your love for me came as a waterfall  
Flowin' inside me like never before  
Your love for me, somethin' I didn't see  
But baby, I know better now

[walking and dancing down the halls of the house] When you walk in the room that very night  
A special feelin' just burst inside  
It was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now

Don't want to love you if you don't love me  
Don't want to need you when you won't need me too  
Don't want to tell you this now, but it wouldn't be right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
[walking down the stairs] And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm tryin' deeper to explain  
'Cause baby, I want to get it on  
And baby, you're the one for me

[watching Jake from the staircase as he cooks dinner] But now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talkin' on the phone  
I should be strong, there's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong

[running back upstairs into her room] Don't want to love you if you don't love me  
Don't want to need you when you won't need me too  
[climbing out of her window onto the roof] Don't want to tell you this now, but it wouldn't be right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight

[standing outside] It was just something in your eyes  
That made me realize  
But now I hear voices deep inside  
Tellin' me, tellin' me it was you and I

Don't want to love you if you don't love me  
Don't want to need you when you won't need me too  
Don't want to tell you this now, but it wouldn't be right  
[climbing back into her room] If I didn't tell you this tonight

[As the song concludes, Annie looks up and sees Jake holding a plate of food for her.]

 **Jake:** I figured you would want breakfast in bed.

[Annie awkwardly smiles towards Jake. The camera switches to Sam and Quinn in his apartment drinking wine by the fireplace.]

 **Quinn:** [laughing] I can't believe I forgot about that duet.

 **Sam:** [chuckling] You knew right off the bat that I made my hair blonder.

 **Quinn:** Those were some great times.

 **Sam:** You know, we've been together for a hot minute now.

 **Quinn:** I guess you can say that.

 **Sam:** And I really like hanging out with you.

 **Quinn:** I do, too, Sam.

[Sam and Quinn kiss]

 **Sam:** [gets up and walks towards the stereo] Maybe we can be like old times and sing something.

 **Quinn:** Oh god. Like what?

[ _That's What I Like_ by Bruno Mars begins]

 **Sam:** [dancing in the apartment as Quinn laughs] Hey, hey, hey  
I got a condo in Manhattan  
Baby girl, what's happenin'?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me  
Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me  
I'll rent a beach house in Miami  
Wake up with no jammies  
Lobster tail for dinner  
Julio, serve that scampi  
You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it  
Said you got it if you want it, take my wallet if you want it, now

[pulls Quinn towards him and dances with her] Jump in the Cadillac  
Girl, let's put some miles on it  
Anything you want  
Just to put a smile on you  
You deserve it baby, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you

Cool jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

[singing seductively in Quinn's ear as he holds her from behind] You say you want a good time  
Well here I am, baby, here I am, baby  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind  
What's on your mind  
If you want it, girl, come and get it  
All this is here for you  
Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby  
What you tryna do

Cool jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

[Sam turns Quinn towards him and kisses her.]

 **Sam:** [as he kisses her] I love you.

[Quinn halts for a moment and continues to kiss him. The camera switches to Jake walking down the stairs quietly.]

 **Burt:** [sitting on the couch reading the newspaper] Stayed the night again?

 **Jake:** Yeah.

 **Burt:** [putting the newspaper aside] Why don't you come sit here for a minute? I'd love a chat with you.

[Jake walks over to the other chair and sits across from Burt]

 **Burt:** You understand why I'm upset, right?

 **Jake:** I made a mistake by doing what I did. I shouldn't have done that. I truly love your niece, Mister Hummel. And I would never hurt her again in my life.

 **Burt:** You know, you remind me of Blaine?

 **Jake:** I'm not gay though.

 **Burt:** He cheated on Kurt. And he felt terrible. But I saw the way he looked at Kurt and I knew he made a mistake. I see the way you look at Annie. You look at her like she's the only girl on this planet that'll make you happy. [pause] Before George died, he told us you were planning on proposing to her before she went to Germany.

 **Jake:** Yes, sir.

 **Burt:** Are you sure that's what you want?

 **Jake:** Yes, sir.

 **Burt:** Have you thought about when you were gonna do it?

 **Jake:** I don't know. I guess the first thing I wanna do is get back together with her.

 **Burt:** If I give you my blessing, you better not disappoint me again.

 **Jake:** I promise, sir.

[Burt shakes Jake's hand. Jake goes up the stairs. The camera shifts to Jake walking into her room. Annie is sitting beside the window.]

 **Jake:** Good morning, Annie.

 **Annie:** Hey.

 **Jake:** You okay?

 **Annie:** The police called. They said that I have to go to Clint's court appearance and give my deposition. Apparently, he's facing a few years and enrolling in the registry.

 **Jake:** You gonna be okay for that?

 **Annie:** Yeah. It's after Nationals, so I'll be able to focus on something else.

 **Jake:** Maybe we should talk about it.

 **Annie:** I don't feel like it.

 **Jake:** Annie, what happened to you is something that no one should have to go through.

 **Annie:** I'm fine.

 **Jake:** Annie, I know you by now. It's okay not to be okay.

 **Annie:** [angrily] I don't know what I'm supposed to talk about, Jake. You want me to talk about the stitches I have from hitting my head against the floor? Or what about the bruising on my thighs from having being forced to keep my legs open? [yelling and crying] Or what about the fact that I've wanted nothing but to be close to you, but all I can see is Clint? [crying] All I wanna do is forget, Jake. But I can't.

[Jake grabs Annie and hugs her as she cries.]

Jake: [gently] Want me to sing you a song?

[Annie nods her head as she buries her face in Jake's chest. Jake begins to sing _For the First Time_ by The Script as he sways holding her.]

 **Jake:** [slow-dancing with Annie] She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line  
And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time

She's in line at the dole with her head held high  
While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride  
But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time

Drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time  
For the first time  
Oh, for the first time  
Yeah, for the first time  
Just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

[picking up Annie's face and facing it towards his] Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

[the song concludes]

 **Annie:** [whispers] That's one of my favorite songs.

 **Jake:** I know.

[Annie and Jake kiss. The camera switches to the choir room. Annie walks through the doors with Jake. The students are excited to see Annie and they hug her gently.]

 **Unique:** We're happy you're finally back.

 **Annie:** Me, too. You guys always find a way for me to feel normal again.

 **Sugar:** You worried about Clint?

 **Annie:** A little, but I have time until I have to see him again. The court date won't be until after Nationals, so I think I should be okay until then.

 **Madison:** [walking Annie to her seat] Well, until then, we put something together for you that might make you feel even better.

[Annie sits in her seat. The students stand in front of the choir room.]

 **Unique:** All of us, in some way look up to you.

 **Spencer:** When your dad died, you found a way to bounce back.

 **Alistair:** You showed me what a friend was when I was going through chemo. Hell, you even called me every morning to tell me to keep fighting it.

 **Jane:** You taught me how to love another person.

 **Ryder:** You showed me how to stick up for what I deserve.

 **Kitty:** You went through something that none of us would wish on our worst enemy. After what happened to you, we need to show you just how strong you are. Annie, this is for you.

[ _Hold On_ by Wilson Phillips begins.]

 **Kitty:** I know there is pain.

 **Girls:** Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?

 **Kitty:** No one can change your life for you

 **Girls:** Don't let anyone step all over you.

 **Kitty:** Just open your heart and your mind  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?

 **Everyone:** Someday somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day

 **Roderick:** [lifts Annie to her feet holding her hands] You could sustain  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness  
You got yourself into your own mess  
Lettin' your worries pass you by  
Don't you think it's worth your time  
To change your mind?

 **Everyone:** [dancing with Annie] Someday somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day

 **Unique:** [hugging and holding Annie] I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and

 **Madison and Unique:** Break free from the chains

 **Unique:** [spinning Annie] Yeah I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and you  
Break free, break from the chains

 **Everyone:** [as they dance happily with Annie] Someday somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day

[Annie turns and sees Jake walking out of the room] Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
If you hold on  
Can you hold on  
Hold on baby  
Won't you tell me now  
Hold on for one more day 'cause  
It's gonna go your way

Make up your mind  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Baby hold on

[The song concludes. Everyone cheers.]

 **Annie:** [happily] Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy that I have all of you!

[Everyone hugs Annie as she keeps glancing towards the door. The camera switches to Jake in the auditorium. He sits on the piano stool and pressing random keys. Annie walks onto the stage.]

 **Annie:** Why did you leave the class?

 **Jake:** Everyone wanted to sing to you. They were pretty excited to see you.

 **Annie:** It would have been better if you were there.

[pause]

 **Jake:** What are we doing?

 **Annie:** Sitting in a quiet auditorium.

 **Jake:** I'm serious. I've spend every single day with you. We kissed each other. You wanted me there this whole time. I love you, Annie. And I want us to be together.

 **Annie:** I'm scared, Jake.

 **Jake:** I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry I hurt you. But I vow to never to do that ever again.

 **Annie:** [sitting on the stool with Jake] How can I trust that?

 **Jake:** Maybe have faith in me? [placing sheet music on the piano] I prepared something for you just in case I ever got this opportunity again.

 **Annie:** [chuckles] How did I know you would do this?

[Jake begins to play _Call Me_ by Shinedown]

 **Jake:** [singing to Annie] Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able  
To say that I'll merely visit on the weekend  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend  
I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways no never mind

 **Jake and Annie:** God knows I tried.

 **Jake:** Call me a sinner

 **Jake and Annie:** Call me a saint

 **Jake:** Tell me it's over  
I'll still love you the same.

Call me your favorite

 **Jake and Annie:** Call me the worst

 **Jake:** Tell me it's over  
I don't want you to hurt.

 **Jake and Annie:** It's all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way

 **Jake:** I finally put it all together, nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine  
I had to say goodbye for the last time

 **Annie:** [looking towards Jake] I put my life in a suitcase  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be  
You know I've lived my life like a gypsy

 **Jake and Annie:** I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways no nevermind  
God knows I tried.

 **Jake:** Call me a sinner

 **Jake and Annie:** Call me a saint

 **Jake:** Tell me it's over  
I'll still love you the same.

Call me your favorite

 **Jake and Annie:** Call me the worst

 **Jake:** Tell me it's over  
I don't want you to hurt.

 **Jake and Annie:** It's all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way

[looking deeply into each other's eyes] I'll always keep you inside  
You healed my heart and my life  
And you know I tried.

 **Jake:** Call me a sinner

 **Jake and Annie:** Call me a saint

 **Jake:** Tell me it's over  
I'll still love you the same.

Call me your favorite

 **Jake and Annie:** Call me the worst

 **Jake:** Tell me it's over  
I don't want you to hurt.

 **Jake and Annie:** It's all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way.  
So I'll be on my way.

[The song concludes. Annie and Jake passionately kiss.]

 **Jake:** Does this mean-

 **Annie:** [interrupting] You got one chance, Puckerman. Don't mess it up.

 **Jake:** I won't. I swear. I love you, Annie.

 **Annie:** I love you, too.

[They kiss and then hug each other. The camera switches to the choir room. Annie and Jake walk in together holding hands. Everyone shouts in excitement. Annie and Jake laugh as they find their way to their seats.]

 **Myron:** You guys decided to work it out?

 **Annie:** He's lucky I'm trusting him one more time.

 **Kitty:** Don't mess this up, Jake. You got a good one this time.

 **Jake:** I don't think I could again.

[Jake leans in and kisses Annie. Sam walks into the choir room with Quinn.]

 **Sam:** So we got the official location of Nationals in two months. Drumroll please!

[Everyone starts banging on their seats.]

 **Sam:** [excitingly] We're going to New York City!

[Everyone screams happily.]

 **Sam:** Now that we know everything there is to know about Nationals, we have to start practicing our set list. So the theme for Nationals is "Musicals". [handing out music books] These are the songs we'll be doing for Nationals. And during that entire week, if we can communicate through song, that's what we're doing. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

 **Annie:** [shocked looking at the book] This is gonna be awesome, Sam.

 **Spencer:** This is gonna be great, right, Al?

 **Alistair:** [apathetic but forcing a smile] Yeah. Definitely.

 **Myron:** I for one think that this musical is a masterpiece.

 **Sam:** Okay, everyone, gather around the piano. Let's start practicing our set list.

[Everyone gathers around the piano and the screen cuts black]

[End scene]


	14. Episode 14: No Day But Today

[The students are bringing their luggage into the choir room preparing for their trip to Nationals. As everyone is talking to each other, Annie and Jake walk into the class together.]

 **Annie:** I can't believe we're going to New York together. I've always wanted to go.

 **Jake:** Maybe once we're in New York, I can take you out for a bit.

 **Annie:** Like on a date?

 **Jake:** Yeah. I was thinking a restaurant overlooking the Hudson River. Then, maybe, we can take a horse and carriage ride as we cuddle together.

 **Annie:** As long as Burt and Carole don't interfere with it. You forget, they're chaperoning this trip with Principal Schue, Sam, Jesse, and Quinn. You're gonna have to be on your best behavior.

 **Jake:** I try, but I can't make any promises.

[Annie and Jake kiss.]

 **Madison:** [calling out] Annie! We need your help choosing bunk mates for Nationals!

[Annie brings her luggage with her to the girls. Jake stares at Annie smiling. Burt comes from behind Jake and puts his arm around him.]

 **Burt:** You better not think about sneaking into my niece's room once we're in the City.

[Jake chuckles nervously]

 **Burt:** What's wrong, kiddo? I thought you'd be excited about Nationals.

 **Jake:** [nervous] I am. I just need to talk to you about something.

 **Burt:** She's not pregnant, is she?

 **Jake:** No! No! That would be bad. It was just something I talked to George about before he died.

[Jake secretively pulls out the ring box from his pocket. Burt is surprised.]

 **Burt:** When the hell did you get that?

 **Jake:** Years ago before she left the first time. It was always meant to be hers. I guess I'm asking permission to, well, marry Annie.

 **Burt:** When were you gonna propose to her?

[Sam walks up to Burt and Jake]

 **Sam:** [shocked] You're proposing to Annie?

[Jake shushes them]

 **Jake:** I wanted to take her out on a really nice date. I thought it would be something she'd like.

 **Burt:** You sure you wanna do this?

 **Sam:** Yeah, I mean, you're kinda young for this, don't you think?

 **Jake:** I love her. I've always known that I did. And if I didn't do this, I might regret it forever.

 **Burt:** I think you guys are too young, but I also said that about Kurt and Blaine and look at them now. Jake, if you're gonna propose to Annie, make sure you know she's gonna say yes.

 **Jake:** You're really giving me your blessing?

 **Burt:** You've straightened yourself out over the past couple of months. I have no choice.

[Burt smiles towards Jake and hugs him. Spencer and Alistair walk into the choir room.]

 **Spencer:** When are you gonna tell them?

 **Alistair:** I told you, I already told my parents. They're making the arrangements as we speak.

 **Spencer:** I'm not talking about your parents.

 **Alistair:** I don't think I'm gonna tell everyone here. I don't want them worrying.

 **Spencer:** They love you here. They're gonna wanna support you through this.

 **Alistair:** There's nothing they can do, Spence. I'm not ruining their trip with my news.

 **Spencer:** I'm sorry. I'm just-

 **Alistair:** [interrupting] I know. But there's nothing we can do. I wanna enjoy these moments with you.

[Alistair kisses Spencer. The camera pans to Quinn, Jesse, and Sam load the bus with the luggage]

 **Sam:** Is the sheet music packed?

 **Quinn:** I made sure it was.

 **Jesse:** You think that _Rent_ is the most appropriate musical for them to use at Nationals? I mean, some of the music is a bit much for a high school show choir competition.

 **Sam:** When the musical came out, there was a lot of issues going, like HIV and people blaming gays for it. I want these kids to sing about something that has depth and meaning.

 **Jesse:** But some of their songs are a bit racy, don't you think?

[Will approaches them]

 **Will:** How's it going over here?

 **Quinn:** We're trying to talk Sam out of making these kids sing songs from _Rent._

 **Jesse:** I was saying that these songs might not be the most appropriate for Nationals.

 **Sam:** I want these kids to sing something with purpose. The musical came out during an era when no one understood the virus.

 **Will:** I remember when the musical came out. It was very controversial for its time. You sure this is what you wanna do, Sam?

 **Sam:** We might as well shake things up.

[Sam shrugs his shoulders as Jesse and Quinn glare at him. Marley walks over to Ryder as he puts his luggage in the bus]

 **Marley:** Hi.

 **Ryder:** What do you need, Marley?

 **Marley:** Look, I know you're still mad at me.

 **Ryder:** That's an understatement.

 **Marley:** I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did.

 **Ryder:** Sorry doesn't cut it. I love you, Marley. But I can't do this with you anymore.

 **Marley:** Please just give me another chance.

 **Ryder:** No, Marley. You had it and then you ruined it when you had sex with someone that wasn't me.

 **Will:** Alright, everyone! Let's fight for the Nationals title!

[Marley solemnly watches as Ryder boards the bus. The kids board the bus as _Rent_ begins. The camera documents their drive to New York City.]

 **Roderick:** How do you document real life  
When real life is getting more  
Like fiction each day  
Headlines - bread-lines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
"Eviction - or pay"  
Rent!

 **Jake:** How do you write a song  
When the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power  
You once had to ignite the air

 **Roderick:** We're hungry and frozen

 **Jake:** Some life that we've chosen

 **Roderick:** How we gonna pay

 **Roderick and Jake:** How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

[The kids arrive to New York. They step off the bus as they look around enamored. They walk around Times Square.]

 **Ryder:** How do you start a fire  
When there's nothing to burn  
And it feels like something's stuck in your flue

 **Spencer:** How can you generate heat  
When you can't feel your feet

 **Ryder and Spencer:** And they're turning blue

 **Roderick:** You light up a mean blaze

 **Jake:** With posters

 **Roderick:** And screen plays

 **Ryder and Spencer:** How we gonna pay

 **Ryder, Spencer, Roderick, and Jake:** How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

[They walk further and see homeless people sleeping on the sidewalk.]

 **Alistair:** How do you stay on your feet  
When on every street it's trick or treat  
And tonight, it's trick.  
[he grabs his stomach] Welcome back to town.  
[Spencer holds him] Oh, I should lay down  
Everything's brown and uh oh, I feel sick [leans into a garbage can throwing up]

 **Annie:** Where is he?

 **Spencer:** [holding Alistair's hair] Getting dizzy.

 **Ryder, Roderick, Jake, and Annie:** [as Alistair wipes his mouth and Spencer hugs him] How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

[They walk a homeless person holding a sign asking for money. Annie kneels down and gives her money]

 **Roderick:** The music ignites the night with passionate fire.

 **Jake:** The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit

 **Roderick:** Zoom in as they burn their past to the ground

 **Jake, Roderick, and Annie:** And feel the heat of the future's glow.

How do you leave the past behind

When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart

It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out

Till you're torn apart

Rent!

 **Everyone:** [Annie and Jake buy hot dogs and hand them out to the homeless people around them] How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray

What binds the fabric together

When the raging, shifting winds of change

Keep ripping away

 **Sam:** Draw a line in the sand  
And then make a stand

 **Jake:** Use your camera to spar

 **Roderick:** Use your guitar

 **Everyone:** When they act tough  
You call their bluff  
We're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay  
Last year's rent  
This year's rent  
Next year's rent  
Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent  
We're not gonna pay rent  
'Cause everything is rent!

[The song concludes and a police officer approaches them.]

 **Officer:** Whatever you kids are doing, make it stop. This ain't all Broadway like you think it is.

[The kids awkwardly scurry away. The camera transitions to a pizzeria. Roderick and Jane are eating pizza together.]

 **Jane:** [joyfully] Wow! When they said that New York has the best pizza, they weren't kidding!

 **Roderick:** This is seriously better than the crap we have back in Ohio.

 **Jane:** Can we totally bring some back with us?

 **Roderick:** No way!

 **Jane:** Why not?

 **Roderick:** We'll end up eating it all the way back and not have anymore.

[They laugh]

 **Jane:** I'm having a good time with you, Rod.

 **Roderick:** Me, too.

[Jean Baptiste and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline walk in]

 **Jean:** Well, well, well. Are these members of the New Directions?

 **Roderick:** Can we seriously not do this whole "who's stronger" thing right now? We're on a date.

 **Jane:** [shocked] What?

 **Jean:** I'm not here to grovel in your soon-to-be grave. I wanted to tell you that according to the Show Choir grapevine, Vocal Adrenaline has been denounced from the board. The board was not happy about how their leader sexually assaulted someone.

 **Jane:** That's an awesome thing!

 **Jean:** It seems that us, the Mele's from Hawaii, and the Vocal Cowboy's from Texas are the main competition. But just because what happened to one of your members was tragic, that doesn't mean that we're taking it easy on you.

 **Roderick:** The competition's on, bro.

[Jean paid for the pizza pies and left.]

 **Jane:** Did you mean what you said?

 **Roderick:** About?

 **Jane:** This being a date and all?

 **Roderick:** [stammers] Oh. Um, no. Just, um, competition talk.

 **Jane:** [solemnly] Oh.

 **Roderick:** Unless you want it to-

 **Jane:** [interrupting looking at her phone] Oh wow look at the time. It's getting late, so I'm gonna head back to the hotel.

[Jane walks out of the pizzeria. Roderick looks out the door and sighs sitting at the table. The camera switches to Alistair and Spencer sitting in a room together. They are seated in a circle with other people.]

 **Facilitator:** Okay, guys, we're gonna start by going around the room and introducing ourselves starting on my right.

 **Woman #1:** Joanne.

 **Man #1:** Frank.

 **Man #2:** Henry

 **Woman #2:** Taylor.

 **Woman #3:** Sophie.

 **Man#3:** Kyle.

 **Alistair:** Hi. I'm Alistair.

 **Spencer:** I'm Spencer. I'm here to support Alistair.

 **Facilitator:** Welcome to everyone. Today, I want us to talk about our fears and how to conquer them. Obviously, when you're diagnosed with something as terminal as cancer, you're left in fear of what's to come. Who would like to begin?

[Alistair nervously raises his hand. The facilitator points to him.]

 **Alistair:** I was given only six months left to live two months ago. At this point, I'm kinda waiting to die, which sucks, because I had so many plans. Like, I wanted to get married and buy a house and graduate school and have kids. I'm never gonna be able to do that. In fact, those dreams are gonna be nothing but that. And I'm scared. Not just of dying, but all those unaccomplished dreams. I guess it's more fear of how to take all of this in.

 **Facilitator:** What you're going through, Alistair, is such a scary thing. And you're not alone. Everyone in here is going through the same thing as you. I know you're young and you have so much to do, but sometimes, life has different plans for us. Have you spoken to your family about this?

 **Alistair:** My parents live in the city. I came back to spend the rest of my time with them.

 **Facilitator:** That's a great thing.

[The door opens. Annie, Jake, Sam and Will walk in.]

 **Will:** Is this the Terminal Cancer Support Group?

 **Facilitator:** Absolutely. You've come to the right place. Are you here as a patient?

 **Sam:** We've actually come to support Alistair.

[Alistair glances at Spencer]

 **Spencer:** [whispers] I told them about you. They want to support you.

[Alistair places his hand on Spencer's leg]

 **Alistair:** This is why I love you. You're more caring than you lead on.

[They smile at each other]

 **Facilitator:** It's nice to have support through this time, Alistair.

 **Alistair:** Yeah, it is. [pause as _Life Support_ begins]  
[singing] Look, I find some of what you teach suspect  
Because I'm used to relying on intellect.  
But I try to open up to what I don't know.

 **Alistair and Spencer:** Because reasons said I should've died  
Three years ago.

 **Everyone:** [standing up and holding hands] There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today

[Alistair looks at everyone and smiles. The camera switches to Alistair, Spencer, Annie, Jake, Sam, and Will walking to the subway.]

 **Will:** Why didn't you tell us what was going on with you, Alistair?

 **Alistair:** I didn't wanna ruin this trip with me dying and all.

 **Sam:** You're gonna learn that being in the New Directions is like a family. We're always gonna support you.

 **Annie:** That's what friends are for.

 **Alistair:** Thanks, everyone. I think I needed this more than I even thought. But let's talk about food. I'm starving.

 **Spencer:** There's this restaurant over by Central Park. Maybe we can all go.

[Everyone agrees and walks down the subway stairs. _Santa Fe_ begins.]

 **Annie:** [enamored] New York City.

 **Will:** Uh-huh

 **Annie:** Center of the universe.

 **Will:** Sing it, girl!

 **Annie:** Times are crappy  
But I'm pretty sure they can't get worse.

It's a comfort to know  
When you're singing the hit-the-road blues  
That anywhere else you can possibly go after New York would be  
[walking into the subway] A pleasure cruise.

 **Will:** Now you're talking.

[The camera shifts to everyone sitting in the subway. Will is swinging back and forth gently on the pole in the subway seemingly bored.]

 **Will:** Well I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle  
And I'm sick of grading papers that I know  
I'm shouting in my sleep I need a muzzle  
And all this misery pays no salary so

Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe

Sunny Santa Fe would be nice

We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe

And leave this to the roaches and mice

Woah

 **Everyone:** Woah oh

 **Sam:** [with Will holding an invisible microphone to him] You teach?

 **Will:** Yeah, I teach  
Computer-age philosophy  
But my students would rather watch tv

 **Jake:** America

 **Everyone:** America

 **Will:** [subtly dancing] You're a sensitive aesthete  
Brush the sauce on to the meat  
You can make the menu sparkle with rhyme  
You can drum a gentle drum  
I can see guests as they come  
Chanting not about Heidegger but wine

Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe

 **Everyone:** Santa Fe

 **Will:** Our labors will reap us financial gain

 **Sam:** Gain

 **Annie:** Gain

 **Spencer:** Gain

 **Will:** We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe

 **Everyone:** Santa Fe

 **Will:** And save from devastations our brain.

 **Everyone:** [dancing around the subway] Save our brains!  
We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell

We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
Forget this cold Bohemian hell

Woah, oh

 **Will:** [putting his arms around them sitting] Do you know the way to Santa Fe?  
You know tumbleweeds, prairie dogs

 **Everyone:** [sighs] Yeah.

[They dreamily look in the distance. The camera transitions to everyone walking past Central Park. Jake fiddles in his pocket as everyone converses.]

 **Jake:** Hey, Annie, would you wanna check out the park together?

 **Annie:** I thought we were going to the restaurant together down the block.

[Sam glances at Jake who's motioning to his pocket]

 **Sam:** We can always meet up afterwards.

 **Annie:** [confused] Okay. I guess we'll see you later.

[Everyone walks away. Jake and Annie hold hands as they stroll through the park.]

 **Jake:** You look really beautiful today.

 **Annie:** Thank you. You look really good today, too.

 **Jake:** I'm really happy with you.

 **Annie:** Me, too, Jake.

[Jake and Annie hold hands as they walk through the park. _I'll Cover You_ begins]

 **Annie:** Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
And I'll cover you

 **Jake:** Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
[wrapping his arms from behind Annie] But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

 **Jake and Annie:** [leaning against a large water fountain] I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease, you are my love  
On life, be my life

[Annie playfully throws water at Jake's face. Annie runs away and Jake chases her. He catches her from behind, lifts her up, and spins her around. Annie and Jake laugh as he puts her down and dances with her.]

 **Jake and Annie:** Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever, whatever  
I'll be your coat

 **Annie:** [playfully] You'll be my king  
And I'll be your castle

 **Jake:** You'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat

 **Jake and Annie:** [as Jake buys Annie a rose]I think they meant it  
[slowly pulls out the box from his pocket while Annie's back is to him] When they said you can't buy love  
[Annie looking at one of the vendors in the park and Jake bending down on one knee] Now I know you can rent it  
[Jake opens the ring box] A new lease, you are my love  
[Annie turns around and looks at Jake surprised] On life, all my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

 **Jake:** [as he's kneeling] So, with a thousand sweet kisses

 **Annie:** When you're cold and you're lonely

 **Jake:** I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses

 **Annie:** You've got one nickel only

 **Jake:** I'll cover you

 **Annie:** With a thousand sweet kisses.

 **Jake:** [puts the ring on Annie] When you're worn out and tired

 **Annie:** I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses

 **Jake:** [standing up holding Annie's hands] When your heart has expired

 **Annie:** I'll cover you

 **Jake and Annie:** Oh, lover  
I'll cover you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, lover  
I'll cover you

[Jake kisses Annie as the song concludes. Annie looks at her ring happily and hugs Jake. The camera switches to Sam sitting on the rooftop drinking a beer watching the sunset with a black plastic bag next to him. Quinn walks up behind him as he puts down his beer and strums on his guitar strapped onto him.]

 **Quinn:** You know it's against the rules to be up here, right?

 **Sam:** Eh, what they don't know won't kill 'em. Want one?

 **Quinn:** What kind?

 **Sam:** Your favorite: Stella.

[Quinn goes into the bag and pulls out a beer. She opens it and takes a sip.]

 **Quinn:** Whatcha doing up here?

 **Sam:** Just thinking.

 **Quinn:** About?

 **Sam:** The last time I was here, I was trying to start a modeling career. And now here I am; a teacher at my old high school bringing my students to Nationals.

 **Quinn:** I would count that as a victory, wouldn't you?

 **Sam:** Yeah, it is. It's just crazy how this time a few years ago, I didn't think this is where my life would end up. It's crazy how things change so quickly.

 **Quinn:** A few years ago, I was bouncing back and forth with Puck and Yale. Now, here I am helping you teach the show choir.

[pause]

 **Sam:** Can we talk about something?

 **Quinn:** About what?

 **Sam:** Two months ago, I told you I love you. And you've been saying ever since then that you needed some time. I've now given you months. And you can't tell me how you feel?

 **Quinn:** It's more complicating than that.

 **Sam:** How?

 **Quinn:** Because I haven't felt love since Puck died. I'm gonna need some time to think.

 **Sam:** If you don't love me, please just be honest with me.

 **Quinn:** It's not that.

 **Sam:** Then what is it?

 **Quinn:** Being in a relationship like this isn't easy. It takes time to adjust-

 **Sam:** [interrupting and frustrated] You've had months to adjust, Quinn. How much longer do you need?

 **Quinn:** I'm done having this conversation with you.

[Quinn storms off. Sam looks into the distance as _Without You_ begins]

 **Sam:** Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.

Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.

The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.

The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

 **Quinn:** [as she scurries down the stairs] The world revives

 **Sam:** [standing on the roof] Colors renew

 **Sam and Quinn:** [as Quinn looks at her phone and sees a picture of her and Puck as her background] But I know blue  
Lonely blue  
Within me blue

 **Sam:** Without you  
The hand gropes  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats

 **Quinn:** [sitting on the stairs scrolling through pictures of her and Puck] Without you  
The eyes gaze  
The legs walk  
The lungs breathe

 **Sam:** The mind churns

 **Quinn:** The mind churns

 **Sam:** The heart yearns

 **Quinn:** The heart yearns

 **Sam and Quinn:** The tears dry  
Without you

Life goes on  
But I'm gone  
'Cause I'd die without you

 **Sam:** Without you

 **Quinn:** Without you

 **Sam and Quinn:** Without you

[Quinn holds the phone close to her and starts crying. Sam grabbed his drink, took a sip of his beer and sighed looking out into the distance. The camera shifts to an empty theater. Annie and Jake are walking through it arm in arm.]

 **Annie:** I was thinking that after Nationals, we tell everyone about our engagement.

 **Jake:** That would be a good idea

 **Annie:** How do you feel about a summer wedding?

 **Jake:** I don't know. I sweat a lot and I really don't need to be looking like I just jumped out of a pool on our wedding day.

[Jake and Annie walk onto the stage and see Johnny working on wires. Johnny turns around and smiles towards Annie.]

 **Johnny:** Hey, Annie!

 **Annie:** Johnny! How's everything looking here?

 **Johnny:** Better now that you're here.

[Johnny and Annie hug. Jake clears his throat and Johnny makes eye contact with him.]

 **Johnny:** [sternly] Jake.

 **Jake:** Johnny. [pulls Annie aside and whispers] What is he doing here?

 **Annie:** Principal Schue needed some techs for Nationals, so I figured Johnny and his class would be good at it. And he asked if I knew anyone that could help him fix the problems.

 **Jake:** What problems?

 **Annie:** You know that the cables have been wonky ever since Sectionals. You said it yourself. I thought you could help him with the problems. [walks towards Johnny] Jake is gonna help you fix the problems we've been having before the competition. I have to get our placement for this weekend. [kisses Jake and begins walking away] Now you boys play nice, please. You guys know I'll kick your asses.

[Annie exits. Jake and Johnny awkwardly look towards each other silently.]

 **Johnny:** So you gonna tell me what's wrong?

 **Jake:** Well, you're here.

 **Johnny:** I meant with the wiring. I'm the one that set up the system for you guys in Sectionals.

 **Jake:** Oh. Yeah, I forgot.

 **Johnny:** How's everything going with you guys?

 **Jake:** We just got engaged.

 **Johnny:** Oh. Wow. Congrats.

 **Jake:** Thanks.

 **Johnny:** Good luck with her.

 **Jake:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Johnny:** [walking to the board] Well, when her and I were together, she would just act a certain way.

 **Jake:** Is this coming from some place of jealousy by chance?

 **Johnny:** [toying with the board] Let's just fix the wiring.

[The _Tango Annie_ (originally _Tango Maureen_ ) begins]

 **Jake:** The samples won't delay, but the cable-

 **Johnny:** There's another way  
Say something, anything

 **Jake:** [miserably at the microphone] Test one, two, three

 **Johnny:** [annoyed] Anything but that

 **Jake:** This is weird

 **Johnny:** It's weird

 **Jake:** Very weird

 **Johnny:** Freakin' weird

 **Jake:** I'm so mad that I don't know what to do  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off, I'm with you.

 **Johnny:** Feel like going insane  
Got a fire in your brain  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline

 **Jake:** As a matter of fact-

 **Johnny:** [walking towards Jake] Dude, I know this act  
It's called the Tango Annie

The Tango Annie  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling-

 **Jake:** You're wrong

 **Johnny:** Your heart she is mangling

 **Jake:** It's different with me

 **Johnny:** And you toss and you turn 'cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound

 **Jake:** I think I know what you mean

 **Jake and Johnny:** The Tango Annie

 **Johnny:** Has she ever pouted her lips and called you "Pookie"?

 **Jake:** [walk away rolling his eyes] Never

 **Johnny:** Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?

 **Jake:** [puzzled] This is spooky  
[walking towards Johnny] Did you swoon when she walked through the door?

 **Johnny:** Every time  
So be cautious

 **Jake:** Did she moon over other boys

 **Johnny:** More than moon

 **Jake:** I'm getting nauseous  
[talking] What are you implying?

 **Johnny:** If she was so willing to cheat on me for you and other people, why would she treat you any differently?

 **Jake:** You're just saying this because you want her back

 **Johnny:** It's the spell she has over you, dude. Just looking out for you.

[The camera pans to a ballroom as everyone tangos together. Jake and Johnny dance the tango as Annie comes closer to them. The song continues.]

 **Johnny:** She cheated

 **Jake:** She cheated?

 **Johnny:** Annie cheated  
Freakin' cheated

 **Jake:** I'm defeated  
I should give up right now

 **Johnny:** Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might

 **Jake:** I'd fall for her still anyhow

[Johnny and Jake trade off dancing the tango with Annie]

 **Jake and Johnny:** When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance makes you fall

 **Johnny:** So you think "might as well"

 **Jake:** Dance a tango to hell

 **Jake and Johnny:** At least I'll have tangoed at all

[dancing the tango together following Annie] The Tango Annie  
Gotta dance 'til your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
'Cause in the end you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
'Til your glum and you bum and turn blue

 **Johnny:** [as him and Jake watch Annie kiss other men on the cheek] Why do we love when she's mean?

 **Jake:** And she could be so obscene  
[as Annie waves at them and walks away] My Annie

 **Jake and Johnny:** [as the camera pans back to the auditorium and they look at each other solemnly] The Tango Annie

[The song concludes. Annie comes back with a cup of coffee]

 **Annie:** Okay, guys, apparently we're gonna be the last ones performing at Nationals. And I figured that you would want me to get you a latte. [hands the cup to Jake] How are we doing over here?

 **Johnny:** [walks to the microphone as it echoes] I think we're patched.

 **Annie:** Thank you so much, Johnny! I knew you could do it. We have to go practice our set list, Pookie.

 **Jake:** What did you call me?

 **Annie:** Pookie? Come on, we need to work on the set list.

[Jake and Annie walk away. Jake looks back at Johnny, who's holding back laughter. The camera transitions to Jane walking down the street at night alone. She's looking at all the lights around her.]

 **Roderick:** [calling] Jane! Jane!

[Jane turns around and sees Roderick running after her.]

 **Jane:** What are you doing, Rod?

 **Roderick:** I need to talk to you.

 **Jane:** There's nothing we need to talk about.

 **Roderick:** I shouldn't have said the other day at the pizza place.

 **Jane:** It's not that big of a deal, Rod.

 **Roderick:** Yes it is because I lied. I like you, Jane. And I know that you like me, too. And I'm nervous around girls because I never had a girlfriend before. But I really like you and I don't want to miss out on an opportunity with you.

[ _I Should Tell You_ begins]

 **Roderick:** I should tell you, I'm disaster  
I forget how to begin it

 **Jane:** Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet to be in it

 **Roderick:** I should tell you

 **Jane:** I should tell you

 **Roderick:** I should tell you

 **Jane:** [as her and Roderick walk down the street] I should tell you  
I should tell I blew the candle out  
Just to get back in

 **Roderick:** I'd forgotten how to smile  
Until your candle burned my skin

 **Jane:** I should tell you

 **Roderick:** I should tell you

 **Jane and Roderick:** I should tell you  
I should tell  
Well, here we go  
Now we

 **Jane:** Oh, no

 **Roderick:** [holds her hand] I know this something is here goes

 **Jane:** Here goes

 **Roderick:** Guess so it's starting to  
Who knows?

 **Jane:** Who knows

 **Jane and Roderick:** Who knows where  
Who goes there  
[Roderick steps in front of Jane holding her hands] Who knows  
Here goes

Trusting desire, starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging a shoulder a leap begins  
Stinging and older, asleep on pins

So here we go, now we

 **Roderick:** Oh, no

 **Jane:** [caresses his cheek] I know

 **Roderick:** Oh, no

 **Jane and Roderick:** Who knows where? Who goes there?

Here goes, here goes  
Here goes, here goes  
Here goes, here goes

[Roderick leans in and kisses Jane. After they kiss, they walk down the street happily together. The camera switches to Sam and Will at a bar together.]

 **Sam:** Did Miss Pillsbury find out what the gender of the baby is?

 **Will:** [happily] We're having a little girl.

 **Sam:** Congratulations! That's so awesome that you'll have one of each now.

 **Will:** Oh yeah. No more babies after this one. We don't need any more after this. [silence] What's going on with you, Sam? You're not acting like yourself.

 **Sam:** It's Quinn. I told her a couple months ago that I loved her and she hasn't said anything back since then. And this afternoon, we were fighting about it.

 **Will:** You know Quinn's a tough one to crack. She's very jaded from people. The only person she opened up to died. You may have to give her time.

 **Sam:** But I feel like by giving her time, I'm wasting my time.

[Burt walks in]

 **Burt:** You guys got room for one more?

 **Will:** [to the bartender] Let me get a cold one for my friend.

[Burt sits with Will and Sam.]

 **Burt:** Why the long face, Sam?

 **Sam:** It's Quinn. I told her I was in love with her and it basically backfired.

 **Burt:** Didn't her husband die recently?

 **Will:** Yeah.

 **Burt:** Maybe she's still going through the motions. You probably are the first guy she dated ever since Puck. Carole and I went through that with each other and look at how that ended up. I've never been happier. You gotta give her some time.

 **Sam:** It's been months. What am I supposed to do? Wait years?

 **Burt:** If that's your biggest concern, talk to her. She probably needs someone to listen to her rather than push her into something that she may not be ready for.

[Sam nods his head as he sips his drink. The camera pans to Annie sitting at a coffee shop with Roderick.]

 **Annie:** You and Jane are finally together?

 **Roderick:** [smiling] Yeah. She's cool and I really like her.

 **Annie:** Rod, I'm so happy you found someone who makes you happy. You deserve it.

 **Roderick:** So when did he do that?

 **Annie:** [looking at her ring] Yesterday. He said he's been holding onto it since we were kids.

 **Roderick:** Don't you think you're a bit young to be getting married?

 **Annie:** I mean, we're gonna wait until we're both done with high school and probably until after college.

 **Roderick:** Are you sure this is something you wanna do?

 **Annie:** Jake and I know we're meant to be together. It was only a matter of time.

 **Roderick:** Well, if it makes you happy, then I'm happy.

 **Annie:** Good, because I wanted to ask you for a huge favor.

 **Roderick:** What?

 **Annie:** I wanted to ask you to be my man of honor. Kinda like a maid of honor, but as a man and not a lady.

 **Roderick:** Seriously?

 **Annie:** You're my best friend, Rod. I wouldn't want anyone else standing by my side.

 **Roderick:** [joyfully] Annie, I would love to.

[They hug as _Out Tonight_ begins. The camera switches to Annie walking down the street during the nighttime.]

 **Annie:** What's the time?  
Well, it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"

It says, "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
I wanna put on a tight skirt  
and flirt with a stranger"

[dancing in the street] I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up, life's too quick, I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl, be my night owl  
Well, take my hand, we're gonna howl out tonight

[walking up the fire escape stairs] In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry

[hanging off the railing] So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
But all the scars from the nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
[climbing through the window to Jake's room] You're sweet, wanna hit the streets?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight

[Jake looks at her and turns his back towards her with his guitar] Please take me out tonight  
[walking towards Jake seductively] Don't forsake me out tonight  
[straddling Jake as he puts his guitar to the side] I'll let you make me out tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

[The song concludes and Annie kisses Jake. Jake pushes her off of him.]

 **Annie:** What's wrong?

 **Jake:** I talked a bit with Johnny.

 **Annie:** Okay?

 **Jake:** Did you mess with anyone else besides me when you were with him?

 **Annie:** What? No! You were the only one.

 **Jake:** Not what he said.

 **Annie:** You're seriously gonna believe a guy who's gonna do whatever it takes to get me back?

 **Jake:** I don't know, Annie.

 **Annie:** I'm not the one you should be worried about when it comes to cheating. You were the one who cheated on me. Remember?

 **Jake:** Here we go again!

[The New Directions slowly step out of their hotel rooms and hear Jake and Annie fighting.]

 **Marley:** Are they gonna be okay?

 **Ryder:** This is what people do when they fight and they love each other. But I'm sure that you don't understand that.

 **Unique:** Are you guys still fighting, too?

 **Jesse:** Can you all keep it down? I'm trying to get my beauty rest.

 **Quinn:** We should just let them have their peace.

 **Sam:** Someone cares about someone other than her own self.

 **Will:** What the hell is going on out here?

 **Roderick:** Maybe we should talk to them.

[Everyone slowly tip toes to the door and gently opens it. _Another Day_ begins]

 **Jake:** Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl, hey, the door is that way  
You better go you know the fire's out anyway

[hands Annie her makeup bag and her luggage] Take your powder, take your candle  
Your sweet whisper, I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes, goodbye, goodnight

Another time, another place  
Our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance, it'd be another play  
Looking for romance? Come back another day  
[leaning out the window] Another day

 **Annie:** [gently approaching Jake] The heart may freeze  
Or it can burn  
The pain will ease  
If I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last

There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
[turning Jake's face towards her] No other road  
No other way  
No day, but today.

 **Jake:** Excuse me  
If I'm off track  
But if you're so wise, then tell me  
Why do you need smack?  
[yanking Annie out towards the door] Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
Don't forget, get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago, you might have lit up my heart  
But the fire is dead and never ever gonna start

[backing Annie down the hall] Another time, another place  
The words would only rhyme, we'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song, we'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day  
Another day

 **Annie:** There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today

 **Annie and the New Directions:** [in the doorway] I can't control

 **Jake:** Control your temper

 **Annie and the New Directions:** My destiny

 **Jake:** She doesn't see

 **Annie and the New Directions:** I trust my soul

 **Jake:** Who says there is a soul?

 **Annie and the New Directions:** My only goal is just to be

 **Jake:** Just let me be

 **Annie and the New Directions:** There's only now, there's only here

 **Jake:** Who do you think you are?

 **Annie and the New Directions:** Give in to love, or live in fear

 **Jake:** Barging in on me and my guitar

 **Annie and the New Directions:** No other path

 **Jake:** Little girl, hey

 **Annie and the New Directions:** No other way

 **Jake:** The door is that way

 **Annie:** No day but today

 **Jake:** The fire's out anyway

 **Annie and the New Directions:** No day but today

 **Jake:** Take your powder, take your candle

 **Annie and the New Directions:** [taking off her ring] No day but today

 **Jake:** Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette

 **Annie and the New Directions:** [throwing it in the room] No day but today

 **Jake:** Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace

 **Annie and the New Directions:** [storming off] No day but today

 **Jake:** Another dance, another way, another chance, another day

 **Annie and the New Directions:** [in the doorway of her room] No day but today

[Annie and Jake slam their doors. The camera switches to Will and Sam at a coffee shop together.]

 **Will:** Did Jesse tell you why we're here?

 **Sam:** He just said that he had something he wanted to show us.

[Jesse walks in with an excited Rachel Berry. Will and Sam shoot from their seats and hug Rachel.]

 **Rachel:** Oh my god! It's so great to see you guys!

 **Sam:** How's everything going?

 **Rachel:** It's great. I did a few shows for _Wicked_ as Glinda and was offered Yentl in _Fiddler_ and just finished doing my tour. Of course, nothing beats Lima, but this is where I belong. I'm meant to be on the big stage. New York is the place for me. And I had to learn that by myself. But how's the new school?

 **Will:** Great! I'm pretty sure Jesse told you that the kids made it to Nationals.

 **Rachel:** Yes he did! I was gonna wait until Nationals to tell you this, but I'm gonna be the celebrity judge.

 **Sam:** Sweet! We got an in with the judges!

 **Rachel:** Well, I do have to give everyone a fair advantage, but I might just pay closer attention to you guys.

 **Jesse:** Will, there's a reason why I came to Nationals with you guys. Yes, I did wanna see you guys win Nationals, but the real reason is because I'm not coming back with you guys.

 **Will:** [shocked] What?

 **Jesse:** Now that Rachel's back in New York, there's no reason for me to be in Lima anymore. We knew my position was only temporary and besides, you guys have Shelby and April there to help you guys. My job's been done at McKinley. I have to go back to where I belong. I have to come back to Rachel.

 **Will:** [putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder] If that's what you have to do, I support you in it.

[Jesse and Will exchange smiles. The camera pans to Jake in line to buy coffee. Madison, Mason and Kitty approach him and stand next to him.]

 **Mason:** Why the long face?

 **Jake:** I doubt you guys would wanna hear about it.

 **Madison:** We obviously came up to you to talk to you.

 **Kitty:** Is it what happened with Annie?

 **Jake:** Johnny told me that I wasn't the only guy she was with when they were together.

 **Kitty:** And you believe that?

 **Jake:** If she cheated on him with other guys, how do I know she won't do that to me?

 **Mason:** Weren't you the one who cheated on her?

 **Jake:** Yeah, but-

 **Madison:** [interrupting] Did you not see the way she looked at you when her and Johnny were dating?

 **Jake:** But why would-

 **Kitty:** [interrupting] Johnny say that there were other guys? Because he would do whatever it took to get her back. Jake, she loves you. I've never seen people look at each other the way you guys do.

 **Madison:** You wouldn't have proposed to her if you didn't love her and trust her.

 **Jake:** How did you-

 **Mason:** [interrupting] That big ass diamond was a giveaway. Plus, let's be real, we all knew this was coming.

 **Madison:** Plus, I kinda saw her looking at wedding magazines when we went to grab hot dogs yesterday.

 **Kitty:** Jake, you were wrong to do what you did.

 **Jake:** Why are you so adamant about me fixing things with Annie? Weren't you the one trying to get back together with me?

 **Kitty:** I saw the way you guys look at each other. That was when I knew that I would never have that with you. You're in love with her, Jake. And she loves you.

 **Mason:** You should probably fix things with her before it's too late.

 **Jake:** You're right. I messed everything up with her. [walking out of the coffee shop as Mason, Madison, and Kitty follow] I gotta go to her hotel room and apologize to her.

 **Madison:** She's not there.

 **Jake:** [stops in his tracks] Where is she?

 **Kitty:** She went out with Burt and Carole.

 **Jake:** [paces back and forth] Dammit! How can I find her?

 **Madison:** [in sudden realization] Doesn't she like extreme romanticism?

 **Mason:** What would be the most romantic gesture you can think of?

[pause]

 **Jake:** [in sudden realization] I have an idea.

[The camera quickly changes to Annie, Jane, and Roderick walking through Times Square together. Roderick and Jane are holding hands while Annie sadly looks around.]

 **Roderick:** We're gonna be leaving in a couple of days. What would we wanna do before our trip is over?

 **Jane:** [looks at her phone] Maybe see a Broadway play?

 **Roderick:** Or maybe we can go to one of those restaurants where they sing Broadway showtunes. What about you, Annie?

 **Annie:** [monotone] I didn't think too much about it.

[Jane shows Roderick her phone]

 **Roderick:** Why don't we sit on the stairs over there? We'll take a small break from walking everywhere.

[They sit on the stairs]

 **Roderick:** I know you're obviously upset about Jake.

 **Annie:** I just don't understand how he could believe Johnny over me. I wouldn't even do anything to hurt him.

 **Jane:** Maybe he made a huge mistake and is regretting it.

 **Annie:** Doubtful. Jake's thick-headed. He never realizes when he's wrong.

 **Roderick:** Give it time. It'll work itself out.

[A man starts playing the piano across the way. _I'll Cover You Reprise_ starts]

 **Jake:** [walking towards Annie] Live in my house  
[Annie pops her head up and stares at Jake dumbfounded] I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
[Annie looks at Roderick and Jane smiling at her] Be my lover  
And I'll cover you  
Yeah

[Annie stands up as Jake slowly walks towards her] Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage  
To lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there  
And I'll cover you  
Oh

I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
On life  
All my life  
[the New Directions gather together and sing] I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is  
Yeah

 **Annie:** [walking towards Jake with tears in her eyes] So with a thousand sweet kisses

 **Jake:** When you're cold and you're lonely

 **Everyone:** Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

 **Annie:** I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses

 **Jake:** [embraces Annie] You've got one nickel only

 **Everyone:** Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes moments so dear

 **Annie:** I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses

 **Jake:** [puts the engagement ring on Annie's finger] When you're worn out and tired

 **Everyone:** Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

 **Annie:** I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses

 **Jake:** When your heart has expired

 **Everyone:** Oh lover  
I'll cover you

 **Jake:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 **Everyone:** Oh lover  
I'll cover you

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty five thousand seasons of  
Love

 **Jake:** I'll cover you  
Oh

[The song concludes. Jake and Annie kiss as everyone cheers for them. The camera transitions to the Nationals competition. The New Directions take their seats in the auditorium]

 **Announcer:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the National Show Choir Competition! Before we begin, let's meet our judges. Coming all the way from Los Angeles, California, please give it up for indie movie director Tom Lebowitz! [man stands up and waves to the crowd] Our next judge comes from Honolulu, Hawaii. Please give a hand to Mayor Kirk Caldwell! [Kirk Caldwell stands and smiles to the crowd] Our final judge just completed their Broadway tour and has starred in multiple Broadway productions. Please, give it up for Rachel Berry! [Rachel stands and waves to the New Directions as they cheer louder for her] Now, let's start the competition! Our first performers hail from Hawaii. Give it up for the Mele's!

[The camera switches to Sam pacing in the hall. Quinn approaches him]

 **Quinn:** Hey.

 **Sam:** Hi.

 **Quinn:** I'm sorry about the other day. I should have been more understanding with you.

 **Sam:** What's going on, Quinn? We've been together for months. I told you I was in love with you and you still haven't said anything to me. Did I do something wrong?

 **Quinn:** You did nothing wrong.

 **Sam:** Then what is it?

 **Quinn:** Sam, you're a great guy. And if this was high school again, I wouldn't miss out on the chance to make things right with you.

 **Sam:** But?

 **Quinn:** This isn't high school anymore. We're in the real adult world, Sam. I got married. I had a baby and just when I thought my life was going down this amazing path, I come home to my husband dead. I don't expect you to understand how that feels, and I would never wish that on you. [tears well in her eyes] But the pain is worse than anything you have ever felt. You bear your soul to someone and promise that you'll be with them forever, but then suddenly, everything changes and you have to adjust to not having them around.

 **Sam:** Puck was my friend, Quinn. And I'd do anything to get him back. But what does that have to do with us?

 **Quinn:** Because I don't know how ready I am for all of this. I thought I had finally been able to try dating again, but I just can't. I can't tell someone I love them when I don't even know how to love anyone except my husband. I guess I was just trying to push myself to move on when I wasn't ready. I already told Mister Schue that I'm gonna move back to Connecticut. My mom's bringing Gabriel back home.

 **Sam:** So this is it?

 **Quinn:** I guess so. [pause] I'm sorry, Sam.

 **Sam:** I'm sorry, too.

 **Quinn:** Good luck today. These kids are amazing. They're gonna blow the competition away.

 **Sam:** Thanks.

[Quinn leaves. Sam turns around and sees Will standing.]

 **Will:** You okay, Sam?

 **Sam:** I will be. I think it's for the best.

 **Will:** The Hoosierdaddies backed out of Nationals. Throat Explosion is coming up next.

 **Sam:** [walking back into the auditorium] Well, they got another thing coming when they see the New Directions perform.

[Sam and Will walk back into the auditorium. The camera switches to Marley backstage as Throat Explosion is singing _Aquarius_ from "Hair". Ryder walks up to her.]

 **Marley:** [as Ryder walks up to her] I got your text. We're about to go on stage. Is everything-

[Ryder grabs Marley and kisses her]

 **Marley:** [shocked] What was that?

 **Ryder:** Because if everyone can give each other second chances, I might as well, too.

 **Marley:** I'm so sorry, Ryder.

 **Ryder:** It's gonna take a while to trust you, but I'm willing if you're willing.

 **Marley:** More than ever!

[Marley and Ryder hug tightly as the audience cheers. Throat Explosion walks through the backstage]

 **Jean Baptiste:** Good luck to you guys! You're gonna need it!

[Marley and Ryder stare in fear. The camera switches to the New Directions on stage.]

 **Announcer:** And now, all the way from Lima, Ohio, let's welcome the New Directions!

[ _La Vie Boheme_ begins]

 **Mason:** Dearly beloved  
We gathered here to say our goodbyes

 **Men:** Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison  
Yitgadal v'yitkadash

 **Mason:** Here she lies, no one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we  
Celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -  
La vie Bohème

 **Everyone:** La vie Bohème  
La vie Bohème  
La vie Bohème  
La vie Bohème

 **Ryder:** [as everyone sings "La Vie Boheme" in the background] To days of inspiration  
Playing hookey, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad

 **Spencer:** To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Mom and Dad

 **Jake:** To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
To fruits - to no absolutes-  
To Absolut - to choice-  
To the Village Voice-  
To any passing fad  
To being an us for once ... instead of a them!

 **Everyone:** [everyone dancing] La Vie Boheme!

 **Annie and Jane:** To hand-crafted beers  
Made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou

 **Madison and Mason:** Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation

 **Alistair:** [everyone motions] Mucho masturbation

 **Kitty and Roderick:** Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new

 **Myron:** To Sontag

 **Jake:** To Sondheim

 **Girls:** To anything taboo

 **Guys:** Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

 **Ryder:** Lenny Bruce

 **Jake:** Langston Hughes

 **Sugar:** To the stage

 **Alistair:** To Uta

 **Spencer:** To Buddha

 **Everyone:** Pablo Neruda, too

 **Jake and Annie:** Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
[motioning] To blow off Auntie Em

 **Everyone:** La Vie Boheme!

 **Kitty and Jane:** [with their arms over each other's shoulders] Sisters!

 **Spencer and Alistair:** [kissing] Brothers!

 **Everyone:** Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee-wee Herman  
German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein  
Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame - never playing the Fame Game

 **Jake and Annie:** [blowing on their vapes] To marijuana!

 **Everyone:** To sodomy, it's between God and me  
To S&M!

La Vie Boheme!  
To Dance!

 **Madison:** No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection  
Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, eating disorders!

 **Everyone:** Film!

 **Spencer:** Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations  
Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze!

 **Everyone:** Music!

 **Unique:** Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation  
Rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition!

 **Everyone:** Anarchy!

 **Annie and Alistair:** Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions  
Forcing changes, risk, and danger  
Making noise and making pleas!

 **Everyone:** To faggots, lezzies, dykes  
Crossdressers, too

Unique: To me

 **Kitty:** To me

 **Myron:** To me

 **Everyone:** To you, and you, and you, you, and you  
To people living with, living with, living with  
Not dying from disease!  
Let he among us without sin  
Be the first to condemn  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme

 **Mason:** [as everyone sings "La Vie Boheme" in the background] Anyone out of the mainstream  
Is anyone in the mainstream?  
Anyone alive with a sex drive  
Tear down the wall, aren't we all?  
The opposite of war isn't peace...

It's creation

 **Everyone:** Woah!  
La vie Boheme

Viva La Vie Boheme!

[The song concludes. No one in the audience is clapping. Sam motions for the New Directions to get off the stage. The camera shifts to the New Directions sitting outside an office as Will and Sam argue with a man and woman. Sam and Will come out a short time later.]

 **Will:** Okay, guys. Apparently, what you did out there was considered appalling and horrid. And they said it will, in quotes, haunt their dreams for all of eternity.

 **Marley:** So what's gonna happen?

 **Sam:** You guys were disqualified from this year's Nationals. And they're putting our school on a probationary period that we are not allowed to perform anything that could be considered lewd and inappropriate for students under the age of eighteen.

 **Will:** And because Rachel was associated with our school, she was removed from the judges panel.

[The New Directions look around at each other.]

 **Alistair:** Can we deem this as a win?

 **Will:** I think it's safe to say yes.

[The students walk out laughing. The camera switches to the students bring their luggage to one of the hotel rooms.]

 **Myron:** This trip was a little more than I thought it was gonna be.

 **Sam:** You guys did great at Nationals.

 **Will:** Don't worry about what they said. I think you guys did great.

 **Madison:** Can you believe how crazy this week was? Marley and Ryder are back together nad Jane and Roderick are dating now.

 **Burt:** I think my niece has an announcement that her and Jake would like to formally make.

 **Annie:** Everyone, [grabbing Jake's hand happily] Jake and I are getting married!

[Everyone cheers in excitement]

 **Carole:** Annie and Jake have promised that they are waiting until they both have graduated high school and are finishing college before the wedding happens.

 **Alistair:** I have an announcement for everyone. [pause] Because my cancer is progressing very quickly, I'm gonna be staying here with my family so I can spend my final moments with them. So this is actually a goodbye to all of you.

 **Spencer:** I'm gonna be staying with Alistair so he doesn't go alone.

 **Sam:** [hugging Alistair] It was such a pleasure getting to know you.

[Everyone approaches Alistair and hugs him]

 **Alistair:** Can we all sing one more song together?

 **Will:** What would you like to sing?

[ _Finale B_ begins]

 **Alistair:** There is no future

 **Spencer:** There is no past

 **Jake:** Thank God this moment's not the last

 **Jake and Annie:** [as Jake embraces Annie] There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget, regrets  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road, no other way  
No day but today

 **Girls:** I can't control

 **Guys:** Will I lose my dignity

 **Girls:** My destiny

 **Guys:** Will someone care

 **Girls:** I trust my soul

 **Guys:** Will I wake tomorrow from

 **Girls:** My only goal is just to be

 **Guys:** This nightmare

 **Girls:** [holding out her hand for Roderick] Without you

 **Guys:** There's only now

 **Girls:** [Roderick puts one arm around Annie and the other around Jane] The hand gropes

 **Guys:** There's only here

 **Girls:** The ear hears

 **Guys:** Give in to love

 **Girls:** The pulse beats

 **Guys:** Or live in fear

 **Girls:** Life goes on

 **Guys:** No other path

 **Girls:** But I'm gone

 **Guys:** No other way

 **Girls:** 'Cause I'd die without you

 **Guys:** No day but today

 **Girls:** I'd die without you

 **Guys:** No day but today

 **Girls:** I'd die without you

 **Guys:** No day but today

 **Girls:** I'd die without you

 **Guys:** No day but today

 **Girls:** I'd die without you

 **Guys:** No day but today

 **Girls:** I'd die without you

 **Guys:** No day but today

 **Everyone:** No day but today

[The song concludes and they all hug each other]

[End scene]


End file.
